


Shape Of Love

by imtheimpostor



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Omega, Business, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, Organized Crime, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rivalry, Social Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheimpostor/pseuds/imtheimpostor
Summary: Loki Laufeyson, a pesar de ser un Omega, ha hecho hasta lo imposible por no parecerlo. Rendirse ante sus instintos y la jerarquía que domina el mundo no es una opción. Sin embargo, sus propósitos de vida y rebeldía se ven truncados cuando, al escapar de su padre, conoce al que consideraba infantilmente una leyenda entre su círculo social; el hijo perdido de los Odinson, el primogénito de Odín, aquel Alfa que desapareció sin dejar rastro y lo sumió a él en disparatadas expectativas.Odiándolo como a un personaje de ficción, jamás imaginó que se enamoraría de él.
Relationships: Fandral/Sif, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Debería morir cuando muera

**Author's Note:**

> Un día a mí llegó la idea de escribir un thorki omegaverse digno, pero mi clara inexperiencia en el tema ha creado esta aberración.
> 
> De todas formas, espero que mi esfuerzo logre atrapar el corazón de alguien.

La excesiva luz natural que entró por las enormes ventanas le dio a la habitación un aspecto celeste al mismo tiempo que, casi premeditada, una voz dulce y tranquila cantaba, rebotando con parsimonia hasta el más alejado rincón. Cálidos rayos solares descendían de los cielos, como siguiendo el movimiento de esos ojos verdes que miraban con envidiable atención el lienzo frente a ellos. El pincel remojado en tonalidades azules se deslizaba sobre el momentáneo blanco, creando líneas y figuras de algo que esperaba plasmar correctamente después de haberlo soñado. Esa noche, agotado como nunca había estado, su cabeza aterrizó en la almohada casi tan rápido como una pesada roca cayendo al vacío. Y había soñado —algo que no sucedía muy a menudo porque sus noches se caracterizaban por sólo traer pesadillas—, con el interminable océano. Por eso cantaba. Estaba, extrañamente, muy feliz.

Cuando su garganta desistió de liberar sosegadas notas Loki sonrió para él, para el óleo, y para su soledad misma.

El día parecía productivo; fresco y relajado se había despertado muy temprano, inusualmente con ánimos de pintar eso que soñó, algo distinto a sus obras normales. Con pincel en mano y mirada creativa pensó que el resto de ese brillante jueves sería perfecto. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el estruendo del recipiente donde descansaban todos sus materiales supo que sería un día terriblemente igual a los anteriores. Como una película que había visto innumerable cantidad de veces, observó los pedazos de cristal desperdigados por el suelo.

Había decidido ignorar con estoicismo a su padre, que apenas llegar a su lugar de trabajo le gritó cantidad de cosas que ya se sabía de memoria, pero su plan no resultó.

Los pinceles rodaron sin mucha dificultad sobre el piso brillante hasta toparse con el calzado que destacaba por su apariencia impecable. Lienzos silenciosos observaban en su belleza y mutismo cómo el muchacho de cabellos negros trataba de recuperar su postura, paseando las manos en las baldosas brillantes para sentarse y mirar al causante de su caída. La ira de él que perpetraba semejante escena se multiplicó al contemplar esa tranquilidad casi pasmosa con la que los ojos verdes lo miraban, tan repletos de algo que resultaba enigma para todo aquel que contemplara, incluyéndolo. Loki estaba ahí, tumbado en el piso, esperando que el alegato de su padre continuara; los reproches, los insultos y la sempiterna expresión de desprecio se habían convertido en algo dolorosamente común como para afectarse por ello. Calmado y neutral se levantó, acomodando los pliegues de su camisa blanca que habían sufrido la cólera del hombre que firme y sin algún atisbo de duda, rompió la madera que constituían varios pinceles cuando vio al otro tan pacífico y sinvergüenza. El color esmeralda de sus ojos, idénticos a los de su hijo, adquirieron un brillo profundo y aterrador.

—¿Cuánto más planeas mantener esta ridícula necedad? —preguntó con voz gutural, quizá más enfurecido que antes. Necesitó aflojar un poco la corbata que rodeaba su cuello para respirar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió con el temple más frío y ajeno a la ira del otro, haciendo un esfuerzo insignificante para levantar el mueble volcado—. No lo considero una necedad, necedad la tuya al creer que voy a dejarlo.

Loki se arrepintió de haber dicho eso después de ver que su obra más reciente también fue lanzada con la fuerza y el ímpetu caracteístico de los Alfas, pero no lo dejó relucir en su semblante. Casi parecido a una piedra se mantuvo firme, mirando en silencio cómo su padre perdía los estribos una vez más. Frustrado, fastidiado y colérico daba vueltas por el sitio, peinando sus cabellos medianamente encanecidos, considerando quizá golpear a su hijo, aunque éste ya no fuera un niño.

—¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esta estupidez? —preguntó, señalando todo lo que le rodeaba con sus brazos—. ¡Eres un Laufeyson y como tal debes cumplir con lo que nuestra familia exige! ¡Olvidarte de estas cursilerías inútiles y dedicarte a lo que verdaderamente te compete como mi heredero!

—¿Confías realmente en tu heredero que, para desgracia del pensamiento común, es un Omega? —respondió a su regaño con otra pregunta. El cuello de su padre crujió cuando lo estiró ligeramente al escuchar ese desagradable hecho—. Las costumbres de tu familia dictan que los dirigentes de la maldita compañía que realza su nombre sean Alfas. Obviamente yo no cumplo con esa ridícula estipulación. ¡¿Por qué entonces debería aparentar hacer el trabajo cuando en realidad estoy funcionando como un infeliz títere?! —bufó, soltando más aire del necesario para mover los cabellos que caían de su frente—. Tal vez sólo debería ir y dejar que mi género haga mella en su asqueroso apellido.

Momentáneamente se permitió abandonar la pose desinteresada para acomodar sus cabellos largos y reír un poco, desafiando la autoridad de su padre. El sonido de reto se perdió ante el estruendo de una bofetada que con ensaño, había logrado enrojecer la piel pálida de Loki. Éste, sorprendido, sólo pudo apretar los labios mientras miraba a un costado, preso de un profundo coraje que no podía externar por ningún motivo. Cerró los puños fuertemente y miró sus pies, acumulando la suficiente entereza para volver a encarar los gestos de Laufey.

—Tu obvia estupidez no te deja ver claramente, hijo mío —Loki sintió náuseas del mote afectivo que su padre ocupó para burlarse de él mientras se movía alrededor, intimidándolo con su poder Alfa. Sintió escalofríos en cada fibra de su piel y un incontrolable sentimiento de huida lo embargó—. El mundo te conoce como Loki Laufeyson, mi primogénito... un Alfa destacable, no una indefensa e inútil bestia. Ahora te pregunto de nuevo, ¿cuánto planeas seguir con esta necedad? Estos insignificantes cuadros sólo te conseguirán un camino, ¿cuál será ese desdichado desenlace?

Loki se obligó a levantar su rostro y mirarlo fijamente después de que el tono amenazante que escuchaba muy cerca de su oreja lograra amedrentarlo. Con renovada convicción endureció su mirada y recuperó la confianza que su voz había perdido.

—La libertad.

Su padre detuvo momentáneamente el aliento y sus intenciones se desvanecieron como humo por el aire. Cuando notó la mirada de su hijo expresando decisión un enojo mayor lo embargó. Cuánto detestaba esos ojos, esos malditos ojos.

—¡Iluso! ¡Imbécil! ¡Inútil fantasioso! Entiende de una buena vez, fuera de esta familia no podrás ser nada. Solamente un miserable con ideales vanos, un tonto igual que...

—Dime, padre —interrumpió sus palabras con presteza, sabiendo perfectamente cómo detener la conversación bien conocida que estaba aconteciendo—, ¿es el deseo de ver a tu hijo en la cima o la estúpida necesidad de superar a los Odinson lo que te tiene podrido?

Laufey no respondió. Guardó silencio unos momentos antes de dirigirse a la salida sin más palabras que la amenaza implícita que siempre dejaba con su dura expresión. Cuando la puerta se azotó Loki por fin pudo soltar el aire, y las lágrimas de frustración se derramaron dejando una estela de amargura en el ambiente que consideraba suyo y más que sagrado. Pensando mientras le faltaba el aire y su voz se cortaba, llegó a una muy evitada conclusión.

Cuánto detestaba ser él.


	2. En el país de las sombras

El nacimiento del primogénito de la casa Laufeyson no había tenido la bienvenida ni la efusividad acostumbrada en ese tipo de sucesos. La algarabía se había reducido tristemente a un grupo de tres personas: la madre, el médico que asistió con el parto y la muchacha que se encargaría de ayudar en todo lo posible con la crianza del niño.

Farbauti se encontraba recostada sobre mullidos almohadones, inmaculadas sábanas y albergada de la fuerte tormenta en una habitación ostentosa que sólo había podido imaginar dentro de los cuentos más detallados, pero todo eso no fue útil para sosegar la amargura que muy lentamente, opacó la felicidad que significaba tener a su hijo por fin en brazos. Laufey, su marido, ese que con voz indiferente le había asegurado que estaría ahí para el nacimiento del niño, no apareció. Quería sorprenderse por ello, creer que era muy extraño que el pilar de la familia no estuviera presente, mas no era eso lo que pensaba. Molesta, con ojos inyectados de rabia y adolorida en cuerpo y alma lo único que atinó a hacer fue mirar lo que descansaba en sus brazos. Casi de inmediato su furia ingente se disolvió como azúcar en agua. Recuperó la lucidez que el enfado estaba tratando de arrebatarle y vio a su niño, tan pequeño como un cachorrito, moviéndose inquieto entre la tela que lo cubría. 

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo nocturno.

Estrechando aún más el pequeño bultito, Farbauti se disculpó con palabras dulces y por primera vez en toda su vida, se permitió llorar. Ymir, la joven y menuda muchacha que los acompañaba se había acercado a la cama hundida en desconcierto por ver a su señora tan vulnerable. A su lado, manifestando ligera angustia en sus ojos ámbar, escuchó una voz inusualmente suave que auguraba resentimiento y venganza. Entendiendo perfectamente a lo que iba todo eso, tomó la silla que estaba cerca y se sentó, esperando, sólo esperando a que la ira tórrida de ella menguara.

"Es tan común" dijo Farbauti, sin despegar la mirada de su hijo, "tan común que la cabeza de los Laufeyson se comporte de esa manera, sustituyendo el amor y cariño con solvencia económica, poder y estatus". Ymir asintió sosegada a sus palabras. "El nombre que he elegido para ti, mi niño, es Loki. Vive con orgullo presumiéndolo ante todos, pues es lo único que realmente te pertenece".

Sollozando, ligeramente rabiosa y enormemente conmovida se disculpó con su hijo una vez más y le prometió que las cosas no serían así siempre. Sin embargo, para desgracia del amor más inocente, se equivocó. Mintió sin querer. Tal suceso en los primeros momentos de nacido sólo fue el precedente de todo el sufrimiento que vendría para el primer hijo varón del apresurado matrimonio de Alfas.

Loki apenas había disfrutado del amor de su madre. A sus escasos cinco años, atrapado por la pesada aura que una habitación amplia y solitaria le había ofrecido, su padre le hizo saber la noticia. Farbauti había huido, llevándose con ella a la mujer que Laufey tachó de alcahueta. Y siendo como era, la dureza de su personalidad no le dio abasto cuando abofeteó al niño que lloraba la pérdida de su madre. El producto de su proceder fue el aislamiento, la tristeza y la progresiva amnesia que Loki adquirió solamente con el recuerdo de aquella mujer.

Después de eso, de ignorar completamente la crianza de su vástago y dirigir toda la responsabilidad a terceros, algo sucedió. La ausencia materna había desencadenado algo que Laufey erróneamente llamó madurez. Loki, debido a los extensos encierros, dominó su habla, su lectura y su capacidad de entendimiento como sólo lo haría un niño mayor. A los siete años ya había devorado cada libro que su padre tenía en el despacho, y se dirigía a los empleados que se encargaban de él con una educación y soltura dignas del mejor orador. Fue entonces que su padre lo miró por primera vez con interés genuino, esperanzado por fin por el Alfa purasangre que había procreado.

Debido a la rapidez con la que avanzaba su conocimiento presto Loki fue educado bajo las rutinas más rígidas y las reglas más severas. Laufey esperaba de él un hijo digno, un Alfa capacitado que tuviera las habilidades necesarias para posicionarse en el sitio más alto de la jerarquía en la que los Laufeyson se desenvolvían con naturalidad. Así pues, su hijo fue moldeado minuciosamente para cumplir con las expectativas que el mundo exigía. Loki sería, al igual que los anteriores a él, un líder capaz de hacer frente con orgullo a la familia rival, rápido de mente, astuto, fuerte e idóneo para dominar a todo individuo inferior. Sin embargo, esta idea fue claudicando cuando, sin causa aparente, el niño enfermó varias veces en un solo año; eso era una mala señal, y que no soportara los exhaustivos entrenamientos en el deporte complicaba más las cosas. "Es imposible lo que cavilas, tu matrimonio y todos los anteriores al tuyo fueron pactados para traer Alfas purasangre a la familia, no puede ser de otra manera", le había dicho alguien a Laufey, como vaticinando lo que vendría.

Loki era un niño con una mente brillante, pero un cuerpo muy débil. Su condición endeble ya era por todos muy sospechada. La delgadez que mostraba, la tonalidad pálida de su piel y el agotamiento que aparecía ante el mínimo esfuerzo sólo hacía acrecentar la preocupación entre los mandatarios de la familia. Laufey languidecía y al mismo tiempo se enfurecía con el pasar del tiempo, mirando desde su eterna posición alejada, cómo Loki parecía decantar por el camino de la deshonra. Por primera vez, sintió temor.

Cuando los exámenes que por simple precaución mandó realizar llegaron a las manos de Laufey, el escenario que había construido se derrumbó. El ya adolescente próximo heredero de la familia perdió por completo el poco cariño que su padre le prodigaba totalmente a la fuerza, procurando únicamente el bien del linaje. Las expectativas cayeron en picada, el orgullo con el que la familia más cercana lo miraba se desvaneció bajo el terrible hecho que significaba, ser un Omega.

El día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis fue bombardeado por la cólera de Laufey que maldijo infinidad de veces al nombre de su hijo, de la madre que lo trajo al mundo y de la suerte que cernía de tinieblas el destino de la familia. Le gritó en su cara, asediado bajo la mirada de unos furiosos ojos verdes, que fue un error presentarlo al mundo como su hijo. Loki en ese momento, harto de escuchar todo ese veneno salió disparado de la amplia habitación, seguido por las miradas de los presentes que habían acudido para festejarlo en la mañana.

Moviéndose por los enormes pasillos detestó cada artículo que presumía su posición, odió con ahínco llevar las ropas elegantes que el dinero de la familia había conseguido y renegó de su nombre, el nombre de los Laufeyson.

Con la cara empapada en lágrimas y el corazón desbocado sollozó con voz audible, corriendo cada vez más rápido, desgarrando con sus uñas el saco negro que había sido confeccionado especialmente para él. La tela se deslizó lentamente por la alfombra tras los pasos apresurados que sólo buscaban huir.

Asfixiado logró desabotonar la camisa blanca y jalar el chaleco que lo mantenía fuertemente sujetado. Se deshizo de todo aquello que no le permitía respirar y llegó a su habitación casi desvaneciéndose por la ira. Finalmente en soledad se dejó llevar, gritó y lloró amargamente, haciendo lo mismo que su padre unos momentos antes; maldijo el apellido que lo encadenaba, el infortunio de la jerarquía biológica y al final, a la madre que lo había dejado solo en ese desgraciado lugar. Sin alguna fotografía y con escasos y borrosos recuerdos no le quedaba más que detestar su nombre. _Farbauti_ , pensó, _¿qué habrá pensado Farbauti cuando salió por la puerta ese día?_ Un rapto de furia lo manejó hasta que no quedó artículo reconocible en su habitación.

Tumbado en el suelo, agotado y falto de aire meditó por largas horas la pregunta. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas se habían secado.

—Bueno —susurró en penumbras—, escapar de ese hombre debió ser una tentación imposible de ignorar —concluyó—. Pero... ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? —el llanto tomó fuerza nuevamente. Estrechó sus brazos, encogiéndose para hacerse un ovillo, rechazando todo lo que era él y lo que le había tocado vivir, renegando de su nacimiento y por haber resultado un Omega—. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si tú... todo hubiera... 

Al día siguiente había recuperado totalmente la compostura. Frente al espejo, húmedo por el baño reciente tocó su rostro, sus hombros, todo rincón que levantaba su lánguido cuerpo. Menos enfurecido se apresuró a vestirse como lo indicaba su rango y salió, mostrándose tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado ante los invitados que discutían en el salón. Los saludó con deferencia y se disculpó por la actitud mostrada ante lo que en ese momento llamó: "buenas nuevas".

La noticia de que era un Omega no fue omitida para nadie dentro de la casa Laufeyson, pero decidió aguantar con estoicismo la mirada de incredulidad de los jóvenes y desagrado de los más ancianos. Silenciosamente cumplió su labor de anfitrión mientras los reunidos en la sala asimilaban la amarga noticia, preguntándose incrédulos el porqué de tan penoso hecho, como si el afectado no estuviera presente. Y Laufey no apareció más ese día.

Después de algunas horas de arduo trabajo despidió a las visitas excusando a su padre debido al malestar vivido. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse a descansar y quizá destrozar todo lo que la servidumbre seguramente ya había limpiado, Loki distinguió un murmullo débil en los pasillos. Le hubiese restado importancia si no fuera por el nombre que escuchó entre las voces y que tanta relevancia había tenido en su crianza. La familia Laufeyson le profería a su linaje de Alfas purasangre una importancia desmedida debido al reto que significaba concebir y también, por la rivalidad que compartían con la casa Odinson. Una lucha tácita entre compañías y familias se daba desde tiempos remotos, y los representantes de cada cual se odiaban realmente con un fervor que Loki consideraba ridículo. Mas tuvo que detenerse tras el muro, silencioso para no ser descubierto cuando notó que el tema de conversación lo monopolizaba completamente el primogénito de Odín, Thor Odinson.

—Han pasado dos años desde que el mocoso de Odín desapareció —dijo uno de los hombres mientras le daba una calada al puro que sostenía su mano. Loki se sorprendió hondamente al escuchar esa afirmación—. Creíamos tener la ventaja gracias a ese suceso, pero mira en qué resultan las cosas. De nada nos sirve que los Odinson hayan perdido a su heredero si el nuestro es un Omega. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Farbauti era una mujer Alfa de renombre!

—No podemos versar sobre lo que acontece hoy, es un hecho que solamente el personal médico será capaz de resolver. Ahora lo que nos apremia es un problema distinto —añadió el otro—, los rumores no cesan de hacernos responsables por la desaparición del vástago de Odín aun cuando ya ha pasado un tiempo considerable. De hecho, me atrevo a afirmar que se han avivado con más determinación que antes. Esto no puede sino empeorar, los ojos del mundo están puestos sobre nosotros. Lo que Laufey debe hacer ahora es mantener oculta la condición de su hijo para evitar el desprestigio y por supuesto, la esperanza en el segundo hijo del viejo tuerto que ha sido presentado como Alfa.

—Maldito Odín —masculló—, pese a que su familia está infestada por géneros menores todavía puede jactarse de su suerte. ¡Dos hijos Alfa cuando se ha casado con una mujer Omega! —el hombre de cabello canoso bufó, su voz sonaba rasposa—. En cuanto a Laufey, puede intentar esconder este vergonzoso hecho, pero eso sólo atrasaría las cosas. No es posible mantener oculto a un Omega, sus instintos son problemáticos y ponen en vilo el equilibrio y la paz en nuestro ambiente laboral. Su lascivia sólo sembraría el caos. Todo eso sin agregar que el muchacho es débil y posiblemente carezca de liderazgo, nadie va a seguirlo cuando llegue el momento —finalizó. Loki escuchaba atentamente desde su sitio.

—Qué desafortunado hecho, realmente desafortunado. Las posibilidades de que Laufey procree un nuevo heredero ahora, son nulas.

Después de discutir los problemas de la familia ambos hombres se retiraban silenciosamente y Loki, que escuchaba sus pasos con atención, decidió quedarse un momento ahí, terriblemente serio, tragándose el desprecio discreto a su persona y cavilando cada detalle de lo que acababa de oír. Sólo pudo inhalar y emprender paso cuando no escuchó nada más.

El largo pasillo con su mutismo y la luz nocturna entrando por los ventanales le dio la suficiente paz para pensar. Mientras caminaba con firmeza y envidiable postura sus labios soltaron el nombre del muchacho al que no le había prestado atención alguna durante tantos años, a pesar de que estaba destinado a competir con él.

—Thor Odinson —murmuró, sus ojos verdes más fijos y atentos al camino—. Por supuesto, ya recuerdo tu nombre. ¿No eras tú el individuo que Laufey decidió imponerme como reto a superar? ¿No eras tú aquel por el que tanto sufrí? Eras, sin lugar a dudas, el epítome de la grandeza Alfa, a pesar de tu edad... de nuestra edad. Desconocía completamente tu desaparición, que te habías desvanecido de la faz de la tierra —habló un poco sorprendido—. Dos años han pasado y nadie tiene razón de ti, ¿estás muerto? ¿Cautivo? O quizá... —se había detenido frente a la enorme puerta de pesada madera analizando la situación cuando, repentinamente, sus ojos se inundaron de entendimiento—. O quizá eres libre, ¡por dios! ¿Es eso lo que hiciste? ¿Realmente tu habilidad llegó a tanto? La muerte misma significa libertad para nosotros, pero tal vez tú pudiste encontrar otro camino. Sin embargo, el espacio que has dejado vacío... la sombra de lo que fuiste, de la grandeza y esperanza que representabas en este maldito mundo corrupto —apretó con violencia el pomo dorado—, ¡ya no puedo igualarla!

Encogido por el peso de saberse impotente Loki sintió que la frustración aumentaba, que estaba a punto de ser desechado, removido de un mundo en el que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos inhumanos, nunca encajó. Con el aliento irregular y los dientes apretados abrió la puerta, sintiendo que estaba kilómetros atrás de todos los que lo rodeaban. Imaginándose en el vacío, lo único que pudo ver ante él fue la espalda indiferente de su padre, y la figura desconocida de Thor.


	3. Tú escalaste más alto que el cielo

Los años habían pasado tan rápido como una helada ventisca y Loki lograba por fin sobreponerse a la desgracia de ser un Omega. Se versó con exagerada necesidad en todo aquello que implicaba formar parte del puesto inferior en la jerarquía. Asimiló amargamente las condiciones que traía su género, nauseabundo de tanto pensar en la dependencia que tenía de los Alfas y cómo estos eran predilectos a subyugarlo sin dificultad. Sólo podía observar taciturno, disimulando su creciente asco, la forma en que los Omegas eran relegados de derechos básicos tales como la seguridad y el respeto cuando el Alfa así lo determinaba.

Cada detalle y aciagas costumbres en ese mundo tan injusto para los de su condición lo empujaron a crearse las defensas con las que no había nacido; necesitaba aparentar, conseguir por cualquier medio no parecer lo que era. Y qué mejor conducto para satisfacer sus ambiciones que la desmedida y abrasadora fuerza de voluntad que se había forjado durante tanto tiempo, esa que se alimentó del odio puro y las más dolorosas humillaciones.

Fruto de su esfuerzo, de las incontables fiebres y enfermedades durante tantos años, logró aquello que costosas fragancias apenas y podían disfrazar. Loki Laufeyson se había arrastrado por el doloroso camino, padeciendo ardores infernales y el desgastante celibato voluntario sólo para conseguir algo que posiblemente no existía. Con el alma desgarrada, pero una determinación rebosante de esperanza salió ese día de su extravagante jaula de oro para caminar entre el vulgo.

Alzándose más por necedad que fuerza muscular en el momento esperado, anduvo por un lugar muy concurrido, soportando impávido los espasmos que sentía en todo el cuerpo y ese enrojecimiento violento que calentaba su rostro. Avanzó una distancia considerable en la acera, a cada paso sintiéndose más victorioso porque, evidentemente, no hubo Alfa que pasara por su lado y lo percibiera seductor o apetecible. Nadie lo notó, nadie sospechó de su estado vulnerable; caminaba entre el gentío como una oveja con los restos desollados de un lobo sobre el lomo. Era, prácticamente, invisible ante el mundo.

Loki sonrió altanero con la cabeza hecha un amasijo de represalias ganadas. Sus ojos bien abiertos y hacia al frente contemplaron la oportunidad, una que nadie antes había conseguido. Arropándose con la confianza de un soberano alzó la bufanda negra que descansaba en su cuello y respiró pesadamente sobre ella, su semblante acercándose más al rostro de un maniaco.

Su logro se alzaba como algo inaudito. Las feromonas distintivas de su cuerpo y el efluvio que destilaba su piel durante el celo, estaban completamente suprimidas.

—¡Realmente estás loco! —a su lado llegaba Fandral, el único amigo que tenía, en un coche rojo. Se encontraba muy alterado por la insensatez que Loki realizaba con la menor de las preocupaciones. Mirando hacia todos lados y tratando de no levantar las sospechas de la gente, le susurró en demanda que subiera de una buena vez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Loki como embriagado. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba ligeramente y apenas evadía a las personas que caminaban hacia el lado contrario—. Estoy a salvo.

—A salvo las millonarias pelotas de tu padre —dijo muy molesto y el pelinegro por fin se volteó para clavarle una mirada irritada—. Sube al auto, ahora.

Loki no tuvo de otra que aceptar, el juicio se le nublaba de forma inconsistente y ya no coordinaba bien sus movimientos. Fandral detuvo el coche para permitirle subir. En su estado mucho le costó mantener el aliento y discernir dónde se encontraba la puerta trasera.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo el rubio apenas entró. Desde el espejo retrovisor pudo ver cómo Loki batallaba para quitarse la bufanda, pues ésta se había enredado por su obvia torpeza en los largos cabellos—. Parece que tu maquiavélico plan ha funcionado, pero aún no puedes garantizar que mantendrás la compostura ante cualquier Alfa que te parezca lo suficientemente atractivo.

—¿Maquiavélico? ¿Eso te parece? —suspiró agotado.

—Sí. Viniendo de ti, es lo único que me puedo esperar. ¡Demonios! ¿Puedes dimensionar la importancia de este logro? —Fandral comenzaba a emocionarse. Dos golpes al volante y Loki había reído, verdaderamente feliz, contagiado por la efusividad de su compañía—. Eres un maldito, un idiota, un maldito idiota. El mejor de todos sin duda —ya no sabía cómo expresar su admiración.

—Llevo meses sin presentar algún aroma. En casa poco notaban mi presencia así que la servidumbre no era una buena elección para pruebas. ¿Recuerdas aquel bar clandestino a las afueras de la ciudad?

—¿Ese en el que te negaste a entrar porque tenía una fachada horrible más que por la infestación de bestias? —Loki sonrió por sus palabras.

—El mismo. Alfas y Omegas conviven y se reconocen con facilidad.

—Es una jodida orgía de feromonas, ciertamente.

—Me hice pasar tranquilamente por un Beta —confesó Loki. El enrojecimiento de su rostro comenzaba desvanecerse.

Fandral asintió a las palabras de su amigo más extasiado que antes; aunque no era su lucha directamente, la disfrutaba igual que él. Con el espíritu restablecido de malos augurios encendió la radio. Alzando la voz y moviendo la cabeza al compás del ritmo levantó su mano libre y Loki no dudó en chocar su puño con él.

—No me imagino que harás con esta habilidad —caviló unos minutos después, emulando la mirada pensativa de ojos verdes—. Eres un necio. Quizá la necedad sea la esperanza de los Omegas en este mundo así que, si estás dispuesto... podrías revelar tu condición.

Visiblemente mejorado Loki sopesó la sugerencia. Librado del abrigo negro que llevaba encima se recargó en el asiento de cuero y perdió su mirada en el cristal de la ventana. ¿Qué significaba él con sus anomalías ventajosas en un mundo regido por el poder biológico? La respuesta era sencilla.

Con una sonrisa y sin separar los ojos de los edificios que pasaban rápidamente, respondió:

—Van a matarme, Fandral. La existencia de alguien como yo no resulta conveniente.

—Qué visión tan fatalista.

—Es la única que existe. Tú como Beta difícilmente podrías imaginar a qué llega la alta sociedad por mantenerse en el poder —se acomodó para verlo, encontrándose con la mirada de ojos castaños muy fija en el espejo retrovisor.

—Sé exactamente a qué pueden llegar. Me basta con conocer a tu padre.

—Si lo conoces tan bien sabrás que no deseo dormir bajo su techo esta noche.

—¡Las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti, amigo mío! —le dirigió una sonrisa antes de poner la mirada en el camino otra vez—. Podremos celebrar largamente, y ésta vez Sif no se enfadará al verte llegar sin previo aviso.

—Se enfadará porque has tomado su coche sin su permiso.

—Por eso te llevo a ti conmigo, para mesurar su carácter.

Con alegres sonrisas y el sabor de un triunfo bien ganado Loki hallaba un poco de paz después del largo y agotador viaje que habían representado sus primeros años de vida. Esa noche, con Sif acompañándolos, habían brindado por el milagroso acontecimiento, y aunque ella tenía varias preguntas para Loki, éste las resolvió con simples palabras. "Todo estará bien", le dijo. Poco sabía que la seguridad de sus palabras ante el designio de un destino voluble, no valían nada.

El control de su anatomía mejoró gradualmente con el pasar de los días. En un año Loki ya podía llamarse a sí mismo un experto embaucador, pues manipuló sus características físicas para abrirse paso en el camino que su propia familia le había negado. Mostrando un temple más imperioso había plantado cara ante su padre, los altos mandos y personas cercanas al negocio de los Laufeyson, imponiéndose con orgullo no para recuperar la posibilidad de dirigirlos a todos ellos algún día, sino para presenciar cómo se tragaban sus ofensas. _"¿Qué sucedió con él?"_ , era la pregunta recurrente. Y escuchando aquello se podía permitir la satisfacción de no resolver sus dudas e ir siempre hacia delante, con el rostro en alto.

En poco tiempo la mentira que había dicho Laufey a los demás cuando su hijo era adolescente tuvo la pequeña posibilidad de convertirse en una verdad a medias. Loki parecía ganarse a cada paso que daba la apariencia intimidante que no debía poseer, emulando según el pensamiento de ajenos, el porte de su padre. Laufey veía en él la no esperada, pero igualmente beneficiosa, carta ganadora. Sin embargo, el joven de veinticuatro años con la mirada más fuerte y el carácter de acero se negó a recorrer más como una oveja el sendero áspero y posiblemente corrupto del linaje que corría por sus venas. "No seguiré tus pasos", fueron las palabras elegidas para el nuevo camino que estaba por iniciar. Confiado había esperado cualquier cosa: golpes, gritos, humillaciones y el odio eterno de él que había participado en su creación. Pero...

Algunas horas después de su última discusión con Laufey había regresado a su estudio, hondamente conmovido y dispuesto a pintar uno de los cuadros más descriptivos y sinceros que pensó jamás; como ése que resultó arruinado por la furia en la mañana. No obstante, cuando llegó y abrió el inmaculado umbral, el sonido característico del vacío lo recibió.

Con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta miró asombrado e incrédulo que todos sus lienzos, pinceles, pinturas y material de trabajo habían desaparecido. Lo único que tomaba real relevancia eran las cortinas blancas que se movían gracias al viento que entraba por la gran ventana abierta. La habitación parecía mucho más blanca y enorme de esa forma, sin muebles, sin vida; las baldosas y paredes le daban una apariencia hermética al sitio. Sus ojos verdes, ligeramente temblando no podían despegarse de eso que significaba, perderlo todo.

Loki no fue capaz de soportar la crudeza de la escena, la suerte adversa que se derramaba sobre lo que pensó un futuro blanco, muy pronto a formarse. Lentamente retrocedió unos pasos, como negándose a la verdad, y se desplomó en la entrada con el semblante congelado en un rictus lastimoso y vacilante, mirando sin realmente mirar el fruto de su esfuerzo reducido a nada.

Sus largos cabellos negros se derramaron por el piso cuando pegó la frente en el frío material que constituían las baldosas. Ahí, en ese lugar y con el corazón de rodillas, deseó fuertemente acabar con la existencia de su padre. Derrotado en su propio juego había gritado hasta destrozarse las cuerdas vocales, golpeando con nudillos magullados el piso tan duro como la piedra. Nadie llegó en su auxilio, lo que debía significar que Laufey dejó órdenes muy precisas a la servidumbre de ignorarlo cuando se enterara de su acción.

Con lágrimas vivas, aliento tórrido y espasmos que estaban amenazando con controlarlo y llevarse su razón, Loki se levantó raudamente, dirigiéndose casi de forma premonitoria a la habitación especial dentro de la mansión en la que descansaba algo indispensable, algo que debía llevarse ese día que por fin había tomado la resolución de abandonar todo aquello que lo ligaba con la maldita familia. Sus manos temblando y tintadas de diminutos círculos rojos tomaron la manija de la puerta negra para entrar, aún más inestable, en el sitio repleto de libros donde enormes muebles guardaban papeles poco importantes pero que aun así era conveniente mantener ordenados.

Como si hubiera contenido el aire durante mucho tiempo su boca exhalaba e inhalaba con insana velocidad mientras su llanto, interminable y dolido, le empapaba las mejillas y parte del cabello que insistía en cruzarle las facciones. Sus dedos largos movieron carpetas, lanzaron papeles por el aire y rompieron documentos que carecían de lo que él estaba buscando. Al momento que bufaba colérico por su lentitud recordaba una voz distante, muy inestable y bastante confusa; una que había tratado de enterrar entre montones y montones de resentimiento. _"Loki"_ decía aquella voz, _"¿quieres conocer nuestra otra casa?"._

—Madre —la llamó afectivamente después de mucho tiempo—, madre, ¿dónde estaba aquel sitio? Ya no lo recuerdo.

Y como si realmente ella hubiese atendido a su petición un folder muy viejo apareció hasta el final de un cajón apartado. Era en ese sitio donde Laufey, debido a su desorden compulsivo y la ingenuidad quizá de guardar recuerdos de su ex mujer, había abandonado escrituras, direcciones y papeleo que hacía verídica la existencia del patrimonio que pertenecía a Farbauti y que por decisión de la misma, había pasado a su hijo. Entre ellas en un día remoto encontró una hoja en la que se hallaba inmortalizada con tinta la firma de su madre, aunada a una dirección que reconocía solamente de vagas memorias.

Presto, con el corazón arrítmico y el rostro mojado guardó ese folder en la mochila que colgaba de su hombro. Sin cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación se dirigió con tropezones a su recámara para recoger el dinero que inteligentemente había guardado de sus pinturas, y la cajita de madera tallada que reposaba muy al fondo de su armario. Con todo eso, con una humillación más para tragarse, bajó los escalones de la enorme entrada a la mansión y en ningún momento le dirigió una última mirada. Lo que sí alcanzó a ver cuando estaba entre los árboles que rodeaban la periferia, fue el coche de su padre aparcando a lo lejos.

—Fandral —le llamó, apenas sosteniendo el teléfono celular y haciendo todo lo posible por no desvanecerse ahí en la corteza del enorme árbol, debido al esfuerzo—, con el perdón de Sif y el tuyo quiero que me hagas un favor —su amigo le preguntó por qué razón se encontraba tan agitado—. Necesito tu auto.

_******* _

—Hay dos razones muy simples por las que no puedes tener este auto —le dijo Fandral con la voz un poco amortiguada debido al cigarro que colgaba de sus labios—: estás muy alterado, y no deseo ser responsable de tu muerte.

—No lo serías. Los accidentes existen. Si de pronto decido lanzarme por un acantilado sólo sería una lamentable coincidencia. Tú no te enterarás de ello. Y, por supuesto, estoy perfectamente bien.

Fandral endureció sus facciones con los ojos muy fijos en Loki. Suspirando hondamente soltó el humo que tenía albergado en los pulmones y lo analizó; estaba con la cara sucia y los ojos hinchados, el cabello negro que presumía de ser ligeramente ondulado ahora se mostraba con rulos muy complicados y cubiertos de algo que llamaría "polvo y basurita". Su facha desaliñada no terminaba ahí, porque sus pantalones negros estaban visiblemente cubiertos de tierra y la camisa que llevaba tenía una rotura que seguramente, él mismo había provocado.

Y Fandral voluntariamente había elegido no señalar en voz alta el porqué de las manos temblorosas y heridas que se sostenían fuertemente a la altura del estómago. Loki parecía abatido hasta el límite, algo que no había visto desde que su familia renegó de él por ser un Omega.

—La segunda razón por la que no puedes llevarte este auto —continuó el rubio sin reprocharle su mal chiste, golpeando ligeramente el cristal de la puerta—, es porque no me has dicho qué sucedió.

—Nada que realmente deba preocuparte —respondió con sospechosa premura. Su voz titubeante alertó aún más a Fandral.

—Si yo fuera cualquier otra persona te hubiese creído, pero no lo soy. La forma de reconocer a un excelente mentiroso es pasar mucho tiempo con él, y para tu desgracia amigo mío, te conozco desde que tenías diez, ¿vale? Además, ¡mírate! Parece que te caes a pedazos. Y luego —bufó—, me pides el auto con un aura dolorosamente sospechosa que ofendería a la parte más engañosa de ti. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Dímelo. Tengo derecho a saber.

—¿Qué pasa con esta faceta repentinamente sobreprotectora? —se burló.

—Llamaré a Sif si no me lo dices, y sabes que ella no dudará en golpearte si no quieres hablar. Eso sin considerar que te negará el auto seguro.

Ambos guardaron silencio, cubiertos bajo un pesado e incómodo ambiente. Loki tronó la lengua y dirigió la mirada a un árbol cercano como si pudiera reducirlo a cenizas con sólo desearlo.

—Vaya mujer te has conseguido. ¿No le ha reventado ya el cráneo a diez? —comentó un poco más tranquilo.

—¿Quieres ser el siguiente?

—La respuesta es obvia —fue la rendición tácita de sus palabras.

El resto de la discusión decidieron llevarla en un restaurante de comida rápida que se encontraba en las cercanías. Y para sorpresa de Fandral, Loki devoró la hamburguesa que había puesto frente a él antes de hablar sinceramente. El rubio asintió al despliegue de honestidad y confianza como no queriendo mirar que su amigo casi se había tragado el pan y la carne como un hambriento, olvidándose completamente de sus sempiternos modales. Tomando una papa frita le indicó a él que bebiera un poco de soda, porque Loki parecía embriagarse con comida rápida mientras confesaba sus pesares.

—Laufey se llevó todo —le contó por fin, después de quejarse un poco de la vida—. ¿Qué hizo con mi esfuerzo? No lo sé, quizá lo tiró, lo quemó... —Fandral cerró los ojos un momento—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que mi arte era todo lo que me importaba realmente. Pero fui un estúpido y un ambicioso. Aunque no quiero que sea de esa manera, aún estoy dando vueltas en su mano. ¿Qué esperaba después de todo? Ahora que lo pienso, debí irme de ese lugar mucho antes, pero como toda persona en este mundo, necesitaba un hogar.

—No seas tan duro contigo, he de recordarte que Laufey limitaba muy bien tus movimientos. Aunque hubieses querido irte, él lo habría impedido. Incluso ahora corres el peligro de que venga a buscarte si llega a considerar que huiste. Eres, después de todo, el heredero de la familia Laufeyson —los ojos verdes se detuvieron en el rostro de Fandral, éste siguió hablando—. Todos en el medio empresarial saben que el hijo de Laufey es un Alfa competente que tomará el lugar de su padre cuando éste dimita. Tu presencia en las más prestigiosas reuniones es bien conocida, después de todo estos últimos meses te encargaste de mostrarles que eras fuerte —le fue audible la frase "mala idea" de Loki. Suspiró—. El dominio del mercado y la competencia por el poder no van a detenerse. Quizá para la población en general pase desapercibida esta situación, pero existe una eterna pelea dándose lugar desde tiempos anteriores al nuestro, ¿verdad? Estás muy consciente de ello —observó cómo su amigo asentía lentamente—. Ser tan cercano a ti me permitió darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Eres un producto valioso que fue manufacturado por las manos más hábiles, y aunque para los ojos de Laufey y toda tu familia resultaras...

—Defectuoso, inútil, una pérdida de tiempo y dinero —interrumpió, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. Fandral negó.

—Un imprevisto —corrigió. Loki le pidió que no endulzara sus palabras pero hizo caso omiso—, tus deseos de rebeldía y de no terminar sometido bajo tus propios instintos ganaron terreno. En este momento, y con toda la sinceridad que puede reunir esta boca, puedo decirte que no pareces un Omega —Fandral posó los brazos en la mesa, mirándolo fijamente, como convenciéndose de su afirmación. 

—Si quieres encantar mis oídos con esos cumplidos déjame decirte que no es un buen momento.

—No eres pequeño.

Loki lo miró como si de pronto le hubiese brotado una segunda cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—No eres blandengue, en esos puños tienes más fuerza de la que cualquiera podría esperar y mi nariz rota lo recuerda con exactitud. Extrañamente para los de tu condición, has fortalecido tu cuerpo sin salir muy fatigado y culminaste varios entrenamientos que desgraciadamente relegaste por el amor al arte. Pero, no eres indefenso, ni tampoco adorable como la mayoría, ciertamente, eres agresivo y produces temor.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Fandral? ¿Deseas que rompa tu nariz nuevamente? Tengo el ánimo dispuesto para iniciar una reyerta aquí mismo.

—A lo que quiero llegar —se apresuró a responder, moviendo repetidamente las manos para sosegar la furia que destellaba en los ojos de Loki—. Es que eres lo que alguna vez tu padre esperó, más es tanto su orgullo que no puede admitirlo. Y no lo hará. Por el contrario, te retendrá en este sitio, velando siempre por el bienestar de su apellido. Al final, las únicas cadenas que tú y tu familia cargan son las que tu género ha impuesto.

—Entonces, ¿esto es un largo discurso para decirme que no puedo escapar aunque quiera y que él, desgraciado por la propia naturaleza, ha adquirido una maldición conmigo que soy pero a la vez no, lo que anhelaba desde un inicio? —Loki rió, sincero y audible—. Qué enrevesado resultaste, amigo mío. En pocas palabras soy la jugada que atina a la conclusión menos horrible. Sus malditas estipulaciones, los prejuicios de su mente y las costumbres de la familia han terminado por perjudicarlo. Si no importara el género... si no importara que fuese un Omega.

—No estaríamos aquí, ni ellos tan molestos.

—Mas no interesa, Fandral —el rubio guardó silencio—. El que no sea un Alfa como así lo requieren las leyes que rigen mi sangre no es lo único por lo que mi padre me detesta. Él no me quiere. Incluso si no fuera lo que soy —Loki levantó ambos brazos, señalándose, para luego devolverlos a su lugar, demostrando así su agotamiento—, él seguiría odiándome —Fandral iba a decir algo más pero lo interrumpió—. Lo que no puede soportar es que sea su hijo. Y es por eso que está tan jodido como yo, ambos no podemos concebir que la sangre nos una. Cuánto desearíamos no ser familia... Pero las cosas no cambiarán. Tomando como ciertos tus cumplidos, mi amigo, puedo creer que la supervivencia no está tan lejos de mis manos. Por eso, me iré ahora. Laufey cortó el hilo que me ataba a este lugar, apresuró lo que era inevitable detener, así que deberá asimilar las consecuencias de su decisión.

—¿Y adónde irás? —Loki titubeó al hablar, y al final no se lo dijo—. ¿Es en serio? Estás pidiendo mi ayuda, lo menos que merezco es que me digas qué es lo que piensas hacer.

—Recurro a tu confianza de amigo, y si tal existe entre los dos me dejarás ir sin hacer preguntas.

—Idiota, ahora mismo te lanzarás a lo desconocido sin haberlo meditado bien. Te conozco. A pesar de que tu inteligencia es superior con creces a la mía terminaré siendo yo la cabeza que no te dejará cometer una estupidez —se acercó decidido, su abdomen golpeando la orilla de la mesa—. No pierdas el tiempo y cuéntame a detalle cuáles son tus planes. Ya te dije las condiciones. ¡Además! —sus palabras trastabillaron debido a la cantidad de pensamientos que rondaban su mente—. ¡Tal vez no debas irte tan lejos! Sif y yo podríamos...

—No voy a invadir la vida que han construido con tanto esfuerzo. Mi respuesta es definitiva —zanjó el asunto.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es el lugar al que planeas ir? —y con su porte le dio a entender que no se movería de ahí hasta obtener una respuesta. Loki suspiró.

—Farbauti tenía varias propiedades a su disposición, herencia de sus padres, pero había una en especial que recuerdo de mi infancia. Estuve en ese sitio sólo una vez, una casa, pequeña en comparación con la mansión de Laufey, pero suficiente.

—¿Estás recurriendo a una propiedad prácticamente abandonada? —Fandral estaba asombrado—. ¿Qué tal si alguien más la compró?

—No necesito hacer una investigación exhaustiva para saber que mi padre no la vendió.

—Eso no importa, muy posiblemente la propiedad ya es parte del Estado o lo que sea. ¡Hombre, quiero decir que...

—Y te repito que no es así. Sé, y tengo fe de ello en mis manos, que Farbauti me heredó todo lo que tenía. Sus bienes pasaron a mí una vez se oficializó su muerte. Esa casa me pertenece.

—Han pasado muchos años y jamás te preocupaste por su mantenimiento. ¡Puede estar cayéndose a pedazos!

—Eso es lo que voy a averiguar. Puede tener un maldito hoyo en el techo, pero es mejor que vivir bajo el yugo de Laufey. Lástima que tomé la resolución hasta ahora. Ya te lo digo, Fandral, con o sin tu ayuda, iré a ese lugar.


	4. El carrusel de la vida

El rayo de luz que escapó con éxito de entre las nubes tormentosas destelló ligeramente en el metal de la llave que Fandral le estaba entregando. Loki la miró por segundos prolongados mientras sus dedos con heridas dudaban de tomarla. Ya había meditado durante años las consecuencias que su deseo de libertad le traería, pero la rapidez con la que estaba a punto de marcharse y abandonarlo todo aún lograba abrumarlo. Apretando los labios bajo la mirada severa de Fandral, se la arrebató.

—¿Estás retrocediendo ahora? —preguntó, considerando seriamente ofrecerle una vez más un espacio en su hogar.

—Las decisiones difíciles siempre nos empujan hacia atrás —dijo, sosteniendo contra su pecho el pequeño objeto—, pero es evidente que sólo existe un camino, y ese ni en mil años permitiré que sea la rendición.

—Siempre adelante —continuó Fandral repentinamente conmovido. Había un montón de cosas que quería decirle, pero todas se desvanecieron frente a una duda que era mayor. Al final sólo atinó a jalar la muñeca de Loki para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo—. De alguna manera ya esperaba que sucediera esto, eres demasiado terco y convenenciero como para aceptar pasivamente lo que acontece en tu vida.

Loki se separó de inmediato, propinándole un golpe en el estómago a él que se estaba riendo con ganas. Poco después no le quedó de otra que acompañarlo en su alegría, observando de reojo cómo el cielo comenzaba a tintarse de negro y los vientos sacudían con gradual fuerza árboles cercanos.

—¿Llevas lo suficiente para este viaje que planeas iniciar? —preguntó, alzando la cabeza para observar los malos indicios del clima.

—Lo único que necesito es valor, lo demás podré conseguirlo en otro momento. Ahora me toca intentar, amigo mío —con las manos extendidas bajo sus ojos, Loki quiso averiguar lo que le deparaba el destino—. Necesito librarme de este sino que me fue impuesto, esperanzado un poco tal vez en que mi padre no tomará represalias en mi contra, o en la tuya. Tú y Sif son los únicos amigos que podrían brindarme ayuda, si Laufey llega a amenazarlos de alguna manera por favor comunícate sin demora. Conseguiré un nuevo número, espera mi llamada y agenda el contacto en un celular distinto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Soy escurridizo y Sif con más temple que cualquiera. Estaremos bien. El que debe cuidarse ahora eres tú —las palabras empezaban a temblar en su boca así que rápidamente sacó un nuevo cigarro de su chaqueta—. Todos los papeles necesarios de esta belleza están en la guantera. Tienes permiso para conducir así que no me preocupo porque puedas ser arrestado —dijo apresuradamente, moviéndose incómodo en su sitio y más torpe de lo normal pues el fuego de su encendedor no lograba prender el tabaco—. Mierda, qué artefacto tan inútil.

—Pronto hallaré la forma de devolverles este coche —le aseguró después del repentino silencio con un semblante que oscilaba entre la preocupación y el alivio.

—Descuida, por ahora usaremos el viejo. Lo más probable es que me lleve a Sif de vacaciones, ambos lo necesitamos —el segundo cigarro del día prendió finalmente. Fandral necesitó un gran suspiro para saborear la amargura de esa droga que no podía ignorar, y con la mirada más allá de Loki que aún no le quitaba los ojos de encima, vio las gotas caer—. Después de todo hoy le harás pasar un gran enfado, y todavía peor, planeabas partir sin despedirte de ella —exhaló—. Eso simplemente no puede ser. Lo entiendes, ¿no es así?

Loki entornó los ojos en clara sospecha al no comprender la sonrisa que de pronto se había apoderado del rostro de Fandral, pero cuando escuchó el portazo a sus espaldas el instinto que notificaba un peligro cercano se encendió como fuego ardiente. Antes de siquiera voltearse dio un salto pequeño hacia atrás seguido de pasos titubeantes que fallaban la coordinación aún más al ver que su amigo se reía. Qué desafortunado evento, pensaba, casi cerrando los ojos debido al golpeteo del tacón que se acercó con firmeza hacia él. Como si la boca de Fandral tuviera el poder de un profeta, vaticinó con exactitud el arribo de ella, que se encontraba rebosante de algo que podría llamar una ambigua irritación. Sif no era una mujer que se guardaba los golpes o que creyera no poder darlos a quien fuera, y él no se consideraba a sí mismo una excepción a la regla.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Loki la miró, como resignándose a lo inevitable después de sentir la furia que destellaban esos brillantes ojos marrones. Su último intento para sosegar el enfado con el que Sif en toda su altura se presentaba frente a él fue sonreír de forma avergonzada, sin embargo, el abrazo que le profirió de golpe, como si tuviese miedo a soltarlo le hizo considerar algunas cosas, cosas que Fandral le había dicho antes. Estaba sorprendido, y muy a su pesar, completamente desprotegido ante la resolución de ella para sostenerle. Por su hombro se asomó el rostro de Sif, que pulcro y eternamente firme perdía un poco de seguridad. Su cabello oscuro, peculiarmente parecido al suyo, se deslizó muy cerca de su mejilla.

—No sabes cuánto detesto que ocultes las cosas, y aún más que consideres a Fandral como el único amigo que tienes —le dijo, su voz mostrando un desnivel obvio gracias al llanto que empobrecía la rigidez de su carácter. Y al escucharla a ella, con toda la sinceridad que la personificaba, Loki no impidió que los sentimientos se desbordaran por sus ojos como la lluvia que en ese momento comenzaba a caer—. ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora que te he atrapado en tu mala jugada? ¿Te habrías ido realmente sin decirme adiós? Tú... —un sollozo audible escapó de su boca mientras apretaba la camisa del otro, fallando en su intento de simular entereza.

—No esperes mucho de esta cabeza que poco piensa cuando está agotada —respondió, sus facciones dominadas por un amargo y melancólico sentimiento—. Sin embargo, no dudes que hubieras sido tú por la que más me habría de reprochar en el camino. Por ser injusto, por carecer del valor para mirarte a la cara pues en el fondo la vergüenza me devora. Después de todo, cuánto no desearía tener el coraje que desbordas.

Más pronto que tarde Loki se encontraba a sí mismo sosteniendo a Sif del abrigo que llevaba, aferrado a sus ropas como si fuera un niño otra vez, incapaz de separarse de la madre que no tuvo. Sif hacía lo mismo, conteniéndose para no patalear y rendirse a su capricho de no quererlo lejos. Fandral los miraba, sus ojos más tristes de lo que nunca habían estado. Prudente y un poco más atento al clima que caía sobre ellos alcanzó la sombrilla que reposaba en los asientos traseros del coche y se acercó a los dos; un dedo fue suficiente para que los pliegues tintados de rojo saltaran para interceptar el agua que descendía del cielo.

Sif restregó su cara un poco más en la camisa de Loki.

—En serio, que Fandral me haya enviado un mensaje a hurtadas antes de que tú, sinvergüenza, salieras corriendo de esta vida es... Indignante, y muy valiente a la vez —quiso reír, pero falló al instante—. Cuánto no soñaste hacer esto. Éramos unos críos que no sabían nada de la vida, pero tú, más adelante que nosotros, ya estabas mirando un lugar lejano entre los árboles. Sí, esta es la senda que mucho aplazaste, la que siempre quisiste tomar. Por eso... —el llanto estaba acumulándose en sus largas pestañas, y las palabras no querían salir—. ¡Por eso ahora anda! —en el acto se había arrancado de sus brazos, muy consciente de que un poco más de tiempo hubiese sido suficiente para no dejarlo ir—. Busca eso que deseas, Loki, y si en verdad nos aprecias, si te aprecias a ti mismo... —Sif había comenzado a perder el aliento bajo la preocupada mirada del pelinegro y de Fandral. La sombrilla no detuvo en nada el efecto de la lluvia, el cabello largo de ella estaba completamente empapado—. No te avergüences de ser quien eres, ¡acéptalo y aprende a abrirte camino en este mundo injusto! Porque no importa, ¿verdad? No importa que Loki sea, lo que Loki es. Un necio, un orgulloso... Una persona implacable.

Los ojos verdes, iluminados por aquellas palabras pese a que ya no había ningún rayo de sol, tomaron el impulso. Mirándola a ella se dirigió raudamente al auto que estaba a un costado. Fandral tomó a Sif de los brazos y la instó a alejarse un poco, cediéndole el paso al coche para que retrocediera unos metros y diera vuelta. Ninguno de los dos dejó de mirarlo mientras éste dudaba un poco más, apretujando con fuerza el volante. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente apuntando al lado contrario, Loki se permitió ver por el espejo retrovisor la figura de sus dos amigos que, de pie, esperaban bajo la lluvia. Y golpeó con su puño, llorando, alejando aquello que realmente había logrado hacerlo feliz.

Pisó el acelerador. Sif y Fandral lo miraban marcharse, pero ella, con mucho más que decir dio varias zancadas por la acera, persiguiéndolo con su voz y con una última verdad.

—¡Porque no importa que Loki sea un Omega, porque él es fuerte! ¡Porque es libre! —gritó sin saber si la había escuchado, pues el coche negro se había perdido rápidamente en la desolada carretera. De inmediato detuvo su andar—. Nadie somete tu espíritu... Encuentra la felicidad que tanto anhelas, mi amigo.

Fandral había llegado tras ella para estrecharla en un gran abrazo. La sombrilla, tirada a un costado bajo la inclemente lluvia, fue testigo de sus palabras; le prometió que este no era un final, pero Sif sabía, y sus ojos marrones puestos en el largo camino lo demostraban, que la infelicidad de Loki germinaba y crecía en ese lugar que ellos llamaban hogar. Lo mejor para él era no volver nunca, y no arriesgarse a que lo encontraran.

—Nosotros somos el medio para hacer posible tal cosa —finalizó.

La fuerza de su voz se había esfumado.

_******* _

El día estaba a punto de terminar y eso Loki podía apreciarlo en las tonalidades anaranjadas que teñían las nubes cerca del horizonte, ahí donde comenzaba a despejarse la tormenta. En el solitario camino observó el follaje que cada vez estaba más presente, engullendo la creación humana con sus interminables y enmarañadas barreras. Al igual que la zona donde vivía, su destino se caracterizaba enormemente por la grandeza de sus bosques y la frialdad de su entorno.

Sin dejar de mirar el teléfono que le indicaba el desconocido trayecto pensó largamente en Sif y en Fandral, en su padre y el recuerdo vago de su madre; todo aquello que había monopolizado sus días, sus pensamientos, y sus motivos.

Sus ojos danzaron lentamente, siguiendo las líneas amarillas que pintaban la carretera, añorando y meditando, todo eso hasta que los minutos se hicieron horas.

Quitando un poco el agua que se había acumulado en la parte frontal del coche cantó una tonada desconocida, ajena a sus recuerdos, pero familiar para su corazón. Tácitamente y sin lágrimas de por medio, Loki se despedía, se despedía a cada kilómetro recorrido, a cada interminable tramo. Y lo seguiría haciendo aun cuando ya estuviese resguardado entre el misticismo de un pueblo perdido, porque deseaba con inconmensurable anhelo, una realidad distinta; una vida que le permitiera arrancarse las cadenas. Esa era su ambición.

Repentinamente el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó, y dejando de cantar contuvo el aire, los ojos verdes recuperando un poco el brillo de la lucidez al encontrar una nueva idea en los océanos de su cabeza.

Presa de un recuerdo fugaz y casi fantástico dio vuelta al volante. De pronto y sin razón aparente una imagen brumosa de un rostro y un cuerpo llegaba a su mente; la idea que su cabeza en toda ignorancia podía crear. No entendió muy bien porque el recuerdo inventado de Thor Odinson, una persona a la que no conocía, se manifestó de pronto en sus cavilaciones. Supuso entonces, que al igual que el heredero de su familia rival, él conseguía por fin la libertad. Sin familias ni prestigio, solamente la simpleza de un destino incierto. Para la leyenda del hijo pródigo pudo ser la muerte su salida, pero él estaba vivo, muy vivo. Quizá por la desorientación que en ese momento gobernaba sus emociones creyó tener algo que lo conectaba profundamente con ese eco del pasado que parecía un sueño, un canto heroico. Y ovacionó su nombre, y el logro que su repentina falta le había traído al mundo donde él, quizá inspirado en el acto, luchó por mantenerse contumaz. Thor Odinson, como ningún otro del que hubiese escuchado antes, abandonó el edicto que le fue encomendado a su nombre por el poderoso padre, y aunque no se esclareció nunca si fue la muerte o la fuga el causante, era un hecho increíble en toda su rareza.

Ya sin deseos de encontrar semejanzas con alguien que al fin de cuentas consideraba muerto en presencia, dejó de pensar en ello y se dedicó casi religiosamente a analizar su situación con un poco más de sobriedad. La Luna estaba persiguiéndolo desde el firmamento mientras manejaba; sus ojos cansados por el llanto anterior y el sueño continuaron mirando las luces que marcaban el camino. Pasó mucho tiempo y tortuosos recuerdos antes de que el celular timbrara, notificando que su largo camino de ocho horas había terminado. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire y el corazón de incertidumbre.

Con lentitud movió el volante, siguiendo la carretera que ahora se volvía mucho más estrecha en un lugar que estaba mágicamente rodeado por pinos y demás vegetación. Se encontraba por fin en el tan afamado pueblo que su madre alguna vez llamó un refugio y un nuevo hogar.

Nervioso y sin saber cómo proceder continuó por el camino que le mostraba el sendero de concreto. Las ventanas del coche se iluminaron gracias a luz de los pocos establecimientos que se mantenían aún abiertos y las farolas solitarias que titilaban quizá por su vejez. Era muy tarde, su reloj marcaba ya las doce de la noche. Gracias a lo enrevesado que había sido el viaje poco resultó para él un trayecto tormentoso e irritante. Más bien era un sentimiento contrario el que lo embargaba. Con la curiosidad ganando terreno Loki asomó tímidamente el rostro sin despegar las manos del volante, únicamente para admirar el secretismo que destilaba el escenario aletargado.

El sitio era indudablemente pequeño y las calles se abrían en varias ramas decoradas con casas desperdigadas y muy silenciosas. Pensó rápidamente que el ambiente se mostraba ante sus ojos así de solitario por la hora. Había muy poca luz y el bosque a los alrededores parecía engrandecer mientras avanzaba.

Ahí, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse y consciente de que nadie a esa hora le brindaría apoyo, decidió aparcar en un sitio lejano y descansar. Con las luces dentro del coche apagadas por fin, todos los seguros puestos y el calor del suéter que llevó, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, no sin antes pensar en sus amigos que ya se encontraban muy lejos de él.

Sólo al rememorar los viejos tiempos como una canción de cuna, pudo dormir.

**_***_ **

Al día siguiente, antes de que el sol hiciera su trabajo, el estómago lo despertó. La luz anaranjada brillaba en todo su esplendor debido a la forma en la que había sido aparcado el coche, apuntando directamente al amanecer.

Loki se había apretujado más en su delgado suéter, intentando desesperadamente tomar un poco del calor que se generaba en la tela, pero cuando un segundo retortijón atacó sus tripas supo que debía abrir los ojos. El iris verduzco se iluminó con un diminuto orbe blanco que provenía del más tierno destello solar. Aún en el cielo podía apreciarse la paleta de colores que caracterizaba a la noche, pero el sonido de la naturaleza le hizo ver que el descanso de los cielos nocturnos empezaba otra vez.

Se estiró lo más que pudo en el pequeño espacio, acomodó y peinó sus largos mechones negros y decidió amarrarlos en una coleta improvisada con la pulsera que alguna vez Sif le había obsequiado. Y así, ligeramente presentable, decidió salir del auto, actuando temeroso como sólo podía hacerlo un turista en un lugar desconocido. Sus pensamientos lo guiaron de inmediato al establecimiento donde, con grandes y vistosas letras rojas, se leía _minimarket_. Con las manos sostenía torpemente el efectivo, debatiendo sobre lo que sería bueno comprar para el desayuno, y tratando enormemente de no sentirse tan perdido y estúpido.

Tres pasos y había mirado con atención la estructura del lugar, tan pacífica y casi pintada con un sentimiento tremendo que remontaba fácilmente a los tiempos de paz. En ese sitio muy natural sería sencillo hallar inspiración, y con esa muy positiva idea en mente, se dispuso a dar un paseo por los alrededores antes de satisfacer su necesidad más básica, después de todo, la aparente soledad le había otorgado confianza y alivio. El frío mañanero no fue impedimento para que él recorriera las banquetas y admirara los jardines, eso hasta que, cuando se había detenido para contemplar en fría observación el florecer de un diminuto capullo, alguien notó que se hallaba ahí, merodeando con curiosidad.

—¿Farbauti? ¡Oh, Farbauti! ¿Eres tú mi niña?

Loki se había erguido de golpe al escuchar la temblorosa voz a sus espaldas. Con toda la confusión que reunió en el momento retrocedió unos pasos ante la presencia de aquella menuda anciana que, con esfuerzo, alzaba las manos intentando quizá, tocarle el rostro. Sus ojos verdes moviéndose a cada gesto de la extraña mujer le concedieron con una respuesta tácita eso que estaba buscando, aunque fuera en contra de todas sus reservadas costumbres. Se sentía extraño, nervioso, pero aún más intrigado por el nombre que en ese momento su compañía había pronunciado. Farbauti, Farbauti era la palabra que llenaba la boca e iluminaba el rostro arrugado de la desconocida, y Loki no supo cómo reaccionar a la evidente alegría que generaba en ésta; sus dedos cálidos, recorriendo con una familiaridad que en otra situación consideraría ofensiva, estrecharon sus mejillas hasta pigmentarlas del color rosado que usualmente no poseía.

—¿Farbauti? —preguntó una vez más, sus ojos pequeños comenzando a dudar ante la mirada esmeralda que fulguraba algo seguramente muy ajeno al recuerdo de la antes mencionada—. No —dijo al cabo de unos segundos de observación, separando lentamente los dedos que con mucho esfuerzo apenas pudieron alcanzar el rostro de Loki—. Estos no son los ojos de ella, pero aun así, ¿será que tú...?

Y antes de que pudiera externar la obvia respuesta, Loki tomó suavemente sus débiles manos que habían descendido ante la desilusión y la creciente incredulidad. Inclinándose un poco y con el aprecio que había decidido enterrar por la memoria de su madre repentinamente renovado, le dijo:

—Soy su hijo, si usted la conoce... ¿Ella le habló alguna vez de mí?

Los ojos de la desconocida mujer se habían anegado de lágrimas casi al instante, y Loki por tercera vez recibió un abrazo sincero.

—Has crecido bastante, Loki. Bienvenido. Los he estado esperando. 


	5. Encontraré un nuevo lugar para empezar

Loki olvidó, preso de una impasible necedad, que las heridas causadas en sus manos por la imprudencia de las emociones pasadas aún estaban muy frescas. La mujer, notando de inmediato los raspones que la piel blanca presumía le ofreció su compañía y sus remedios, no sin antes permanecer silenciosa en lo que era un encuentro extraordinario. El mutismo debido a la sorpresa relucía en ambos que poco sabían cómo dominar los sentimientos encontrados. Al cabo de unos segundos de vacilación Loki aceptó el despliegue de amabilidad y, temeroso, se había dejado llevar por esa mano débil; los dos sumergidos, ansiosos y alegres por lo que aparentaba ser, una confianza prestada por la memoria lejana de Farbauti.

Después de una charla vaga e intrascendental para hacer corto el camino, averiguó por fin que transitaba las calles del pueblo de Voss, cuyos orígenes estaban tan hundidos en el misticismo propio de las zonas perdidas que su nombre gozaba de una gran ambigüedad, logrando confundir incluso a los sistemas de ubicación que utilizó para llegar ahí. Seguramente el poblado fue bautizado con otro nombre, pero la nostalgia y la costumbre de los habitantes había impedido que tomara relevancia, o a esa conclusión llegó después de recordar vagamente el contenido del desgastado papel que descansaba en los asientos del coche.

Sacudiendo la cabeza debido a sus intempestivos divagues se concentró de nuevo en la voz de la mujer que, a cada paso dado, apretaba más el agarre que tenía sobre su mano. Y más información fue liberada mientras se desplazaban con soltura entre casas coloridas y escenarios excelsos que su instinto paisajista quería trabajar cuanto antes. Loki la miraba atento mientras le revelaba su nombre: Helga. Helga, repitió de nuevo, al no conseguir respuesta del muchacho que sostenía.

Sonriendo sinceramente para ella, había inclinado su cabeza como un gesto de complacencia y familiaridad. Sus cabellos negros se deslizaron por sus hombros debido a su longitud ya excesiva y el débil agarre de la coleta improvisada.

Si Helga guardaba duda del parentesco que tenía este hombre con Farbauti, se desvaneció prontamente al verlo reír bajo la luz tierna de esa mañana.

Los rayos solares mucho más altos debido a la hora habían iluminado los cielos celestes, engrandeciendo de forma casi fantástica las mullidas nubes blancas, y, más pronto que tarde, luego de recorrer una parte del pueblo que pudo considerar excesivamente bella, se encontró resguardado por la cálida madera de una pequeña y pintoresca casa, con cada borde de su anatomía impregnándose de un aroma hogareño; galletas y canela, muy característico en ella, seguramente, que presumía quizá débilmente de ser una mujer Omega. Loki casi podía ver los orbes brillantes que inundaban su cabeza al leer los cuentos de hadas. Un ardor ligero lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Sus manos, procuradas diligentemente por un paño húmedo, perdían la suciedad de la sangre seca. Mientras respiraba de forma sosegada Loki aprovechó para dirigir su mirada de ojos verdes, más brillantes debido a la paz que lo llenaba, hacia los cabellos blancos de su compañía. En silencio y con el semblante un poco adormilado se preguntó cuál era la relación que Helga guardaba con su madre.

—Albergué por mucho tiempo la esperanza de ver a Farbauti entrar por las puertas de mi hogar una vez más... —dijo de pronto con su voz inestable. Loki miró sus ojos—. Cuando ella salió de este lugar, cargándote en brazos y con la promesa de una próxima visita, jamás imaginé que sería su hijo quien viniera después de tantos años, hecho todo un hombre —sosteniendo los dedos de Loki aplicó con el paño un poco más de agua—. Pero estás aquí, idéntico a tu madre.

Sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar otra vez, pequeñas lágrimas. Loki oscilaba entre la indecisión de compartir su melancolía o recuperar la compostura tan característica de su inoportuna honestidad, quizá decirle lo que Laufey se había empeñado alguna vez en publicar en los diarios más influyentes. Farbauti estaba muerta para el mundo. Se preguntó si hasta ese lugar tan apartado había llegado la falsa noticia. Cuando ella le preguntó por su madre, dudó; su primer pensamiento fue aclarar la confusión, pero después de escuchar el amor y el cariño que destilaban las cuestiones de ella, se vio incapaz de hacerlo.

—Mi madre está muy ocupada con varios negocios —mintió terriblemente, pero Helga pareció no advertir semejante fallo—. Yo estoy aquí porque... Quería despejar mi mente un poco, y qué mejor que ocupar la casa que mi madre no supervisó durante todo este tiempo.

Helga sonrió dejando los utensilios que reposaban en su regazo sobre la mesa que estaba al centro. Sólo entonces Loki pudo recuperar sus manos, y las llevó a su estómago para mirarlas atentamente mientras su compañía dejaba el mullido sillón, apremiada por el sonido del agua caliente en la estufa.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, mi niño. Todo se encuentra tal y como ella lo dejó hace mucho tiempo, pues me he encargado de mantener la casa tan viva como antaño —dijo desde la cocina. Cuando regresó a donde estaba él, le ofreció una taza de café y unas cuantas galletas que aceptó con gusto—. Como podrás imaginar, esperaba su llegada cada estación...

—Espero pueda perdonar nuestra ausencia —se apresuró a decir, temeroso de llegar al punto donde su experta boca no pudiera soltar más mentiras—. Debió ser un trabajo difícil, quiero decir... La casa, por lo que recuerdo, es bastante grande.

—Los primeros años fueron difíciles, ciertamente. Recibía ayuda constante de cualquiera que quisiera acompañarme, mas un tiempo después, un muchacho muy amable se convirtió en mi compañero de trabajos —sonrió, tomando sitio de nuevo en el sillón—. Hasta ahora hemos sido nosotros quienes mantienen la limpieza y el orden de tu casa. Aunque últimamente se puede decir que ha sido sólo él quien se encarga de la tarea. Después de todo, no tengo la misma energía de antes. Envejezco cada día.

—Le agradezco todo el empeño que depositó en mi casa, señora Helga, y al muchacho que le ayudó ya veré cómo recompensarlo por su amabilidad —dijo, dejando la taza de cerámica en la mesita del centro—. Ahora, si me permite un favor...

El silencio consiguiente llevaba implícita la petición. Helga sonrió nuevamente, su rostro experimentado mostrando una vez más las arrugas de lo que seguramente, fue una vida alegre.

Después de haber recibido varios ofrecimientos y de tomar el desayuno que tanto necesitaba, Loki fue guiado fuera de la hermosa casa hacia un camino que, a diferencia del vecindario, se introducía mucho más entre los árboles que resguardaban la zona de miradas curiosas. En el camino Loki pudo observar la confianza y familiaridad que algunos transeúntes le prodigaban a Helga, mientras un sentimiento de confusión e interés era depositado en su persona. Extrañamente nervioso evadía las miradas de los niños, que risueños y sinceros preguntaban en voz alta el nombre del guapo muchacho que acompañaba a la abuelita Helga. Estaba avergonzado, ciertamente, de recibir una atención genuina que nada tenía que ver con un interés lucrativo o el morbo que generaba ser el hijo de una persona influyente.

Con las emociones a flor de piel, la ansiedad y el repentino amor destilando de los jardines florecidos y los árboles danzantes, Loki por fin llegó al sitio que anhelaba desde días anteriores y recuerdos más lejanos.

La brisa matutina parecía empujarlo a la casa que se alzaba frente a él, grande y detallada, recubierta de madera pintada en blanco. A un costado se apreciaba un columpio colgando de un árbol cercano que, siempre acompañado por la delicada música, se movía al compás del tintineo de un timbre de viento. Era una construcción vieja y bastante espaciosa, pero que, a diferencia de sus posesiones anteriores, gozaba de una familiaridad y una calidez que fácil llamaría el hogar que no tuvo. Su semblante con más color y embargado de un sentimiento que peligrosamente se acercaba a la nostalgia logró empañarse otra vez con las lágrimas de una tristeza palpable. Las memorias en su contra llegaron, trayendo consigo una imagen de Farbauti a las risas, columpiándolo en aquél improvisado juego.

Vulnerable como lo había estado siempre y jamás quiso admitir, llevó el dorso de cada mano a sus ojos, tratando inútilmente de interrumpir el llanto progresivo que pigmentaba sus mejillas.

Helga a unos pasos de él se acercó con premura, confundida por su estado. Cuando Loki no quiso sostenerse más, dejó caer las rodillas sobre el césped que tenía a sus pies y se preparó una vez más para enfrentar al enemigo que irónicamente siempre estaba presente: Su soledad.

Después de llorar un poco en el hombro de Helga, que infantilmente y quizá un poco caprichudo decidió llamar abuela, le había confesado una verdad a medias: Que se encontraba en ese sitio para olvidar una desilusión. Ella, comprensiva como se había mostrado, dejó que le llamara como quisiera y lo acercó aún más en sus brazos, prometiéndole que en su estadía por Voss ella estaría ahí para él cuando necesitara algo. Y con esa despedida, después de unos minutos, Helga desaparecía por el camino verduzco, sosteniendo las faldas de su vestido y agitando vigorosamente la mano, augurando así una visita más tarde. Loki igual levantó la mano, y cuando estuvo por fin solo, utilizó las llaves de la propiedad que la abuela había guardado celosamente durante tantos años para abrir la puerta de madera tallada.

Un poco de polvo le hizo toser. Dentro lo recibía una amplia sala de estar en impecables condiciones, con muebles adorables desperdigados y otros más cubiertos con tela, decorados con figuras de cerámica que en ese momento le avergonzaron, al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron reír. El silencio le daba un aura al lugar de abandono, y en un mueble cercano a la entrada que parecía por sus condiciones genuinamente cuidado pudo ver la fotografía que quizá en un momento distinto habría decidido ignorar. Sintiéndose superado por los acontecimientos de su vida supo que ya no tenía sentido alguno seguir negándose a la curiosidad y los deseos que no abandonó jamás. Se giró lentamente, sus zapatos golpearon con lentitud la madera, levantando a su paso diminutas partículas de polvo que brillaron gracias a la luz que se escabullía por las cortinas cerradas.

_"Loki, mi pequeño, lo eres todo para mamá, ¿lo sabías?"_

Una duda genuina se manifestó de pronto mientras sostenía el marco de la fotografía, esa que parecía resistir los estragos del tiempo y donde podía verse claramente cómo era abrigado por una mujer de largo y espeso cabello negro. Muy lento, las memorias que con mucho esfuerzo había reprimido, se desbordaban al igual que un río en días tormentosos. Los ojos caídos, albergando una mirada más verde que los bosques de Voss se cerraron un momento, hundidos en la viva imagen de Farbauti que sonreía alegremente, perdida entre los rayos sonrosados de una aurora lejana.

_******* _

Luego de dormir un poco más en una de las seis habitaciones, la más cercana a las escaleras que daban al primer piso, Loki salió. Descuidado como era en ocasiones, había olvidado por completo el coche en el que llegó.

Rápidamente había transitado el camino de regreso hasta que se encontró de nuevo en el sitio donde Helga lo interceptó gracias a su embelesamiento con las flores. Corriendo presuroso por las calles de concreto e ignorando con esfuerzo sobrehumano las miradas posadas sobre él aterrizó dramáticamente, después de unos minutos, en el preciado coche negro. Acariciándolo como a una mascota perdida se subió y más tranquilo se dispuso a completar la lista de cosas por hacer en el nuevo pueblo.

Tan inexperto como era preguntó a cada persona que se encontraba cerca la posición de algunos establecimientos, llamando la atención de forma gradual y consiguiendo que los habitantes murmuraran o gritaran con más frecuencia: "Es el hijo de Farbauti". ¿Qué tan conocida habría sido su madre en aquel lugar? Cohibido y avergonzado, no le quedó de otra que recorrer de la forma más sigilosa posible las calles y las tiendas que visitaba, respondiendo de manera rápida y con una amabilidad torpe las cuestiones que le llovían por todos los flancos. Poco a poco empezó a comprender que era un pueblo muy unido, y que su madre era parte de la gran familia.

Alrededor de las siete de la noche el auto estaba lleno de compras; ropa y comida que necesitaría, además de unas cuántas flores, obsequio que una mujer le había entregado muy segura de que le gustarían, pues en palabras de ella, Farbauti amaba los girasoles y seguro él también.

Estaba agotado, caminando ya con dificultad hacia el último lugar que visitaría ese día: La librería.

Limpiándose un poco el sudor de la frente, acomodando su cabello y procurando que el delgado suéter no se cayera de sus hombros, entró empujando la puerta. La pequeña campana que estaba colgada sobre su cabeza había dado aviso de su llegada, y muy pronto el encargado del lugar apareció mágicamente de entre los libreros para dar la bienvenida. Loki encontró frente a él a una mujer pequeña y pelirroja; el aroma que presentaba, a diferencia de lo que habría creído encontrar en alguien con su apariencia, fue el olor del café y el dulzor de la vainilla.

Dejando eso de lado, iba a dar las buenas noches y seguir con su camino, pero la mujer lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—¡Oh, de verdad eres real!

Loki permaneció rígido en el sitio después de escuchar eso mientras los ojos azules de ella lo analizaban con detenimiento, tan minuciosamente que logró incomodarse. Pese a que estaba definitivamente en presencia de otro Omega, se sintió acechado. Ella no despegó su atención de él y se movió lentamente a su alrededor, como recabando información de su examen. Sólo cuando Loki carraspeó mirando hacia otro lugar, ella recuperó su postura.

—Disculpa, disculpa... —le dijo al notar sus nervios elevarse—. Puedo ver que eres quien creo que eres. ¡Estás siendo el tema actual en este sitio, chico! Mucho gusto —le ofreció la mano—, soy Natalia.

Nuevamente no sabía cómo proceder con la familiaridad de los gestos que todos en el vecindario tenían para ofrecerle. Loki dudó unos segundos más antes de aceptar el saludo. Su mano fue apretada y sacudida con ímpetu.

—No he parado de escuchar sobre ti. ¡El mundo revolotea y revolotea ahora! Los más grandes llevando la noticia a cada rincón como lluvia repentina: El hijo de la niña Farbauti está aquí. Yo misma no entendía la razón de tanto alboroto, ¡pero eres muy guapo! —y por fin soltó el agarre. Loki tuvo que sostener su mano de por si herida gracias a los golpes anteriores para observarla un poco confundido—. Mira mira, ven un momento aquí.

—Ah, la verdad yo estoy aquí por...

—¡Acércate, acércate! Ya sé por qué estás aquí, ¿quién no viene por los libros? Tal vez por mí, pero para ti aún es muy pronto. Necesito mostrarte algo —rápido lo había tomado por el brazo para acercarlo al mostrador y Loki no supo cómo negarse una vez más. Detrás de éste mueble se hallaba una foto fijada a la pared en la que posaban una mujer y una adolescente—. Mi abuela conoció a la niña Farbauti hace mucho, y por sus interminables historias sé que era un prodigio, y muy adorada por la amabilidad que tenía para cada individuo en este sitio. Siempre escuchaba de ella en reuniones familiares... Hasta se hicieron canciones para mantener frescas sus memorias. ¡Y ahora su hijo, tan idéntico a ella, está en mi librería! Tienes la misma cara, y a pesar del color, los mismos ojos. Por supuesto, por supuesto, te has convertido en la buena nueva. ¡Todos deben enterarse que has comprado aquí! Mi abuela estaría muy feliz de saber que has pisado su sagrado templo.

Loki la miró mientras ella, con los brazos reposados en el mostrador, observaba con cariño la vieja fotografía. Por un momento pensó que todos en ese lugar estaban locos y que muy exagerada era su admiración por el recuerdo de una mujer desaparecida, pero luego se dio cuenta de su error. Con el rostro de piedra y el atisbo de la duda asomándose por su iris pensó que, efectivamente, no conocía ni un poco a su madre y todos en ese lugar sí. Miró un momento la imagen más joven de ella. Unos segundos después, entre suspiros y recuerdos ajenos, la pregunta flotó en el aire.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —sus ojos azules lo miraron con detenimiento.

—Loki —no tardó en responder. Se volteó a mirarla—. Me alegra mucho saber que, en este sitio, mi madre no ha sido olvidada.

Natalia sonrió, y acariciando las puntas de su cabello corto, observó el techo.

—La muerte se lleva el cuerpo y el alma, más nunca los recuerdos. Eso es algo que ella no puede arrebatar. Mucho menos a alguien como tu madre.

Loki asintió, más seguro al escuchar esas palabras que Helga seguía negándose a la verdad que ya era del dominio público. Natalia, con la confianza ganada en unos minutos palmeó su hombro y lo dejó ir, pidiéndole de favor que comprara muchos libros.

Perdiéndose entre los enormes muebles le aseguró que eso haría.

Y así estuvo, vagando por los títulos y las interminables páginas; buscando sin darse cuenta, la compañía de historias alegres, emotivas y esperanzadoras que lograran llenar su recién liberado vacío. En eso estaba, tomando los libros que pudieran caber en sus manos para depositarlos en la canasta que colgaba de su brazo, cuando un aroma inusual acarició su olfato. Loki detuvo todo movimiento y se quedó mirando como hechizado, el título que tenía frente a él. Entre los lomos de varios libros se asomaba _"La dama de las camelias"_ , y fue esta misma obra la víctima de su desorientación, pues su mano había perdido la estabilidad y en un arrebato, la había tirado al suelo.

Entonces levantó la vista con premura, sus pupilas agrandándose ante la extrañeza del olor. Lo único que llegó a su vista en ese momento fue la iluminación fijada en el techo, titilando continuamente y reflejándose en su iris esmeralda. Se quedó un momento con la cabeza apuntando hacia arriba, confundido y repentinamente asustado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Algo nuevo que no lograba comprender.

Como la brisa marina, esta esencia desconocida estaba colándose por cada centímetro de su ser, demostrando una naturaleza incierta que bien podría ser el olor de los cielos, del rocío o del sol.

Loki se tambaleó en su sitio, con un sentimiento ígneo tomando lugar en sus entrañas. Perdía el aliento y la sangre aumentaba su temperatura. Cada vez más rápido era despojado de un hilo razonable de pensamientos; ahí en ese lugar pequeño, sentía que caía desde un lugar muy alto en los océanos.

Se enfureció. Dispuesto a salir lo más rápido de ahí dejó caer la canasta, sin estar preocupado de su contenido. Se dio vuelta y caminó pesadamente por los altos libreros buscando la salida que, en ese momento, parecía estar hundida en un cruel laberinto. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? No podía pensar correctamente, sus extremidades no respondían a sus órdenes y su corazón latió desbocado. ¿Era el influjo de alguna droga o del mismo lugar en el que se había estado paseando? Loki sacudió la cabeza y dobló en la esquina, sintiendo ese olor penetrar en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Fue entonces que, detenido por lo que pensó era un gran muro, identificó el origen de su malestar.

Loki respiraba velozmente mientras sus ojos verdes observaban la figura de un hombre que, desconcertado por la forma en que lo miraba y su vulnerable estado, depositó toda la atención que antes estaba sobre un enorme libro. Él se acercó, moviendo ambas manos, grandes y firmes hacia él que estaba casi cayéndose. Víctima de un espasmo rechazó la ayuda violentamente, mirándolo como si fuera a hacerle daño, como si ese hombre buscara acabar con su vida. Todo esto mientras el aroma de aquello que simulaba el origen de la naturaleza misma, saturaba cada rincón del sitio.

Cubriendo su nariz, cerrando los ojos e intentando no perder el conocimiento, salió disparado de aquel estrecho sitio. Una mirada de ojos azules estuvo hasta el último momento puesta sobre él.

Rápidamente jaló la puerta para aventarse fuera, ignorando completamente los gritos de Natalia. Subió a su auto y desesperado introdujo las llaves en la ranura. Su aliento entraba y salía sin descanso mientras imágenes brumosas desbordaban las mareas en su subconsciente. Loki pensaba en una cantidad de cosas abrumadoras; recordó con exactitud las palabras de su padre, el cariño perdido de su madre, y de pronto, como si estuviera desde un lugar muy alto, pudo ver el inmenso océano al mismo tiempo que era cubierto por los cálidos rayos del sol.

Manejando eufórico, con su piel quemándose y sus emociones al fuego vivo recordó lo que había visto unos minutos atrás. Su cabeza se tambaleaba sobre el volante y apenas podía distinguir el camino.

¿Acaso era posible? ¿Era realmente la persona en la que estaba pensando?

Los grandes linajes tenían características siempre presentes. Y ese sujeto...

Loki golpeó el volante, molesto por su reacción, y se dirigió más allá de los árboles con un rostro muy bien grabado en su mente.

**_***_ **

  
—Thor, ¿qué ha sucedido? —más tarde que pronto llegaba Natalia al lugar entre los libreros, alterada por lo que describió, demasiado ruido. El entorno se había plagado rápidamente de peligrosas feromonas. Con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntó—: Por todos los cielos, ¿qué es esto?

El aludido no reparó en ella al instante, en cambio se movió lentamente hasta llegar a los ventanales del establecimiento. En el cristal pudo verse a sí mismo. El cabello rubio, amarrado en una coleta, había perdido un poco su buena apariencia debido al extraño suceso. Respirando profundamente peinó los mechones que habían escapado del agarre y se quitó los lentes.

—Un hombre, alto, pelinegro... Estaba hace un momento aquí y de pronto —un pequeño grito de parte de su compañía lo interrumpió.

—¡Sí, ese era Loki! Pero, hace unos minutos no presentaba ningún aroma. Pensé que era un Beta, ¿de dónde ha salido este olor? Es demasiado...

Thor guardó silencio ante las preguntas de Natalia y sólo se quedó observando fijamente las montañas lejanas. Entornó lentamente su mirada azulina, apreciando quizá con un mutismo denso, la oscuridad de esa noche enigmática.


	6. Porque sé que todo final tiene un nuevo comienzo

_"Y entonces, guiado por un impulso tan bravo como lo son las olas del océano, levantó los pies y avanzó, escapando de eso que aterraba al joven corazón que guardó celosamente durante tanto tiempo. Su cuerpo ligero flotó sobre la brisa nocturna, y así como había aparecido frente a mí en el momento más repentino de mi vida, se desvaneció entre los colores fríos del cielo estrellado. La enigmática criatura presentada ante mis ojos como una promesa de futuro perdía forma por lo que, ahora sé, era mi esencia corrupta."_

La pluma rodó unos cuantos centímetros lejos del papel en la que la tinta había sido ocupada. No había forma de continuar aquello en su estado de continuo letargo. Destellos solares se movieron como serpientes por el lago cercano y Thor por fin miró algo distinto a su escritorio desde la ventana abierta, eternamente esperando. Esa necesidad insatisfecha aparecía de vez en cuando para interrumpir su trabajo, y ese día no era la excepción. Parecía incapaz de proseguir con su relato y más frustrado que nunca cuando las cortinas se alzaron buscando alcanzar el techo; el viento fuerte de la mañana traía del firmamento una posible tormenta, arrastrando hojas secas y el frío a su paso. Suspiró, rendido a no seguir con aquel atisbo de inspiración. Cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los lentes puso el pestillo a las ventanas y le echó un último vistazo a las gotas de agua que arrasaron con los destellos de luz en el lago cristalino.

Caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama donde, el día anterior, había depositado los libros que el desconocido hombre tiró luego de huir, dejando atrás una estela de fríos elementos. De pie y con su mirada perdida sobre los ejemplares de tapa dura, pensó en aquél extraño que se llamaba Loki.

_******* _

  
  
Poco después de haber llegado a la casa de su madre Loki aterrizó estrepitosamente sobre la cama. Se restregó en las sábanas y golpeó las almohadas que aún tenían el aroma del detergente. Quien mantenía limpia la casa había hecho un buen trabajo, pero en ese momento poco le importó demeritar el esfuerzo ajeno; con las uñas desgarró la tela y la lanzó a un lado, sometido por el calor que ardía en su piel y manejado por un deseo insatisfecho. Rompió el silencio de su entorno con maldiciones y preguntas, buscando deshacerse de la ropa que en ese momento lo quemaba. Con esfuerzo sobrehumano logró quitarse el suéter y desabrochar la camisa, permitiendo así que un poco del frío nocturno sosegara su ardoroso apetito. Arrodillado sobre el colchón cerró los ojos fuertemente, y con toda la cara sonrosada, apuntó hacia el techo. 

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto? —lanzó la pregunta al aire. Su cabello estaba empapado por el sudor—. ¡¿Qué es?!

Al final se rindió ante su desesperación, tumbó algunas cosas que decoraban la mesita de noche y entonces se precipitó al baño, no para conseguir alivio por su propia mano, sino para abrir la regadera y dejar que el agua cayera encima del fuego que estaba consumiéndolo. Internamente buscaba morir congelado, pues su estado físico sólo auguraba malas noticias. Afortunadamente para él, el servicio no había sido suspendido, y aunque fuera sólo un poco, pudo sentir la frescura avanzar por su piel.

Ahí, tumbado en la esquina con las frías baldosas acariciándole la espalda y las gotas cayendo continuamente, Loki pensó para después hablar.

—Esa cara... No hay duda alguna —se convenció para después reír—. Hace ya algunos años vi a un ejemplar de la familia Odinson en toda su conocida grandeza, y ahora, sólo puedo decir que tú no te pareces a tu hermano, él se parece a ti. ¡Pero qué increíble e infausto evento!

En varias ocasiones había sido obligado a asistir a reuniones prestigiosas donde los líderes en cada ámbito posible conversaban con intenciones de conseguir un negocio ventajoso, o quizá, para medirse. Y ahí estuvo él, relegado como siempre debido al disgusto que le generaban los lugares concurridos, esperando el momento de marcharse. Entre todas esas personas, enfundadas con trajes costosos y joyas brillantes se había acercado un hombre cuyas intenciones estaban implícitas en el aroma que emanaba cuando se paró frente a él. Se trataba del joven Balder, el único hijo que le quedaba a Odín. Sin prestarle realmente atención fingió conversar con él utilizando respuestas cortas y sin carisma, pero cuando su arrogancia Alfa superó todo lo que podía soportar le exigió que se fuera, alegando que una relación con los de su familia causaba malestar entre su gente y, por supuesto, en su estómago. Balder, divertido por sus reacciones, en ese entonces había sido la primera persona en referir la duda común de ajenos en voz alta.

_"¿Acaso no tienes olor?"_

Loki recordó con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Además, el sujeto cínicamente le había agregado a la cuestión su clara falta de porte Alfa. Sí, Balder Odinson fue sin lugar a dudas un sabor amargo que tuvo que tragarse con una sonrisa fingida. Sin embargo, ahora era su hermano quien le provocaba el mal momento. ¡Porque era él, sin duda alguna era él! Estaba en ese estado por un hombre que había desaparecido de la vida de todos hacía ya muchas estaciones.

—¡Estás vivo! —gritó, incorporándose del suelo. Gotas de agua salieron volando de su cabello al realizar tal acción—. Estás vivo, por todos los demonios del averno... En dónde te vine a encontrar, hijo de Odín.

Recuperando la compostura que tenía bien manejada debido a los entrenamientos anteriores, Loki se carcajeó, era demasiada la gracia que provocaban las inoportunas obras del destino. El hombre que alguna vez consideró muerto, y casi como un mito, se había aparecido frente a él en una librería común. Thor Odinson, aquél que desapareció hacía ya diez años estuvo muy cerca de él con toda esa... madurez.

Dejó de mirar el techo y paró de reír. Observando las líneas de sus manos con una creciente amargura en su semblante recordó que los ojos de él eran azules como el cielo del verano, y que su cabello no era tal, sino preciosos hilos de oro. Pudo ver cómo lucía, su imagen inventada tomaba por fin un rasgo real. Detrás de sus lentes él lo miró como si estuviese preocupado, ¿por qué él habría de estar preocupado por una persona que no conocía? Los ojos verdes de Loki temblaron, negándose, culpándose. Las cosas sucedieron rápidamente, pero sabía que la razón de su exabrupto no era otra cosa que su instinto Omega despertando después de haberlo reprimido por tanto tiempo. Esa parte intrínseca de él que había logrado dominar con dolor y esfuerzo logró despertar fácilmente debido al aroma que poseía el otro... Debido a los influjos de un Alfa. Y peor, de alguien que a esas alturas no debería existir.

Suspirando se levantó del suelo y cerró la llave. Con cuidado de no resbalarse movió los atrofiados zapatos por el reluciente piso y salió, mojando a cada paso que daba la madera del camino. Estaba gobernado por un sentimiento de estupidez máxima, no recordó después de algunos minutos que no tenía ropa, y que por tal razón había salido a comprarla ese día. Decaído se movió lentamente hasta las escaleras, cuidadoso de no caerse. Cuando estuvo abajo miró con ojos aletargados algunos muebles cubiertos con telas y, sintiéndose aún más tonto, notó que había dejado la puerta abierta; la de la casa y la del coche. Aunque el lugar era solitario, sus acciones no debían ser tomadas a la ligera. Molesto resopló y una a una fue metiendo las bolsas de compra, y las flores, debido a su olor similar al de su encuentro anterior, tuvieron que ser dejadas fuera.

Thor Odinson tenía un aroma que abarcaba la suavidad y la calidez de un día soleado. Podría enlistar inseguro de su cordura la esencia de los cielos azules, el rocío, los primeros rayos del alba, e incluso la del sol. En cambio, si de pronto tuviera que versar sobre ello como una cátedra extraña, diría que él olía a cálida naturaleza, el mar y los campos de flores; todo eso para la misma persona. Tal fue la dulzura que había acaramelado sus sentidos que tuvo que salir corriendo, porque si no... ¿Qué habría pasado si la razón no hacía acto de presencia en el momento indicado? Loki lo pensó seriamente, dejando la última bolsa sobre la mesa que estaba en la sala de estar.

—Qué existencia tan molesta —concluyó—. Pero esto no sucederá de nuevo, maldito rubio. Lo juro.

Apretó un poco las nuevas ropas y con una mirada brillante, observó las innumerables estrellas que se asomaban por la ventana.

**_***_ **

Al día siguiente, y con el atisbo de un resfriado descendiendo de su nariz, Loki se levantó de la cama. Prácticamente estaba envuelto entre la sábana al recorrer más pasillos buscando la cocina. Cuando pudo hallar la habitación acomodó los pocos víveres que había comprado en la vieja alacena; el café en polvo y otros productos aguardaron en el comedor, pues necesitaba urgentemente un poco de elixir para revitalizarse. En el momento que intentó encender la estufa notó que el pequeño tanque pesaba, pero que el electrodoméstico no estaba conectado; batallando por el polvo y los lugares estrechos rogó porque el servicio eléctrico funcionara. El día anterior no había encendido ninguna luz, ni siquiera la del baño por la cantidad abrumadora de pensamientos que lo azotaron, además de tener una excelente visión. Cuando conectó el cable y movió la manija la llama encendió y dio un grito de júbilo. La mañana comenzaba bien.

Con una taza en la mano se arrebujó en la manta mientras, sentado, meditaba dónde conseguir un teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con sus amigos y consultar la abrupta fisura en la coraza que tanto se tardó en construir. Así estaba, un poco resfriado, encogido sobre la silla con una sábana como túnica cuando suaves golpes le hicieron voltear hacia atrás. Era la puerta. Alguien estaba llamando. Fue entonces que recordó a Helga. Seguramente había llegado el día anterior y no lo encontró.

Con rapidez se deshizo de la sábana, dejó la taza de café en la mesa y se apresuró a atender. Apenas había tocado el pomo de la puerta cuando notó nuevamente el aroma del día anterior y se detuvo; eran los rayos solares entrando por la ventana y cada diminuto orificio que se encontraba en la construcción. Eran quizá, de nuevo, los colores del firmamento. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el trueno descender supo que el clima sería malo, y que rastro de sol o cielo azul no habría. Poco notó el sonido de la lluvia caer. Cerró los ojos, abatido.

Tocaron la puerta otra vez y casi deseando ignorar el sonido, abrió. Era por supuesto Thor Odinson quien esperaba, en esta ocasión con mirada inexpresiva y rostro serio. La sombrilla con la que se había dirigido todo el camino lluvioso hasta él la sostenía su mano izquierda; en la derecha descansaba una bolsa en la que alcanzó a leer un nombre estampado: _Librería_ _Romanoff_.

—Buenos días —dijo después de unos segundos. Loki se obligó a mirarlo, y antes de permitirle continuar lo interrumpió. No quería tener ningún tipo de acercamiento con ese sujeto, tal vez.

—¿Cómo es que conoces la ubicación de este lugar?

Cuando lo vio reír debido a su pregunta pudo sentir un cosquilleo subirle por el estómago hasta las mejillas. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Dónde había encontrado la gracia en sus palabras? Endureció su mirada.

—Llevo viviendo más tiempo aquí que tú.

Loki entonces, avergonzado, comenzó a hablar pese a que una parte de si le decía que sólo estaba abriendo la boca para soltar incoherencias. Por fin dejó la manija de la puerta y se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados, explicándole que esa no era suficiente excusa y que era propiedad privada, además de otras cosas que no venían al caso, todo el tiempo recorriéndolo con sus ojos verdes, juzgando así la apariencia con la que se presentaba ante él después del incómodo encuentro de la noche anterior. Para nada la camisa a cuadros y la chaqueta de mezclilla que traía encima eran de su agrado. Estuvo un par de minutos quejándose y tratando de ignorar su creciente deseo, que no escuchó las pausadas interrupciones de Thor.

—Fui yo la persona que se encargó de esta casa —alzó un poco la voz, sin llegar a sonar rudo. Loki calló al instante—. Vengo a entregarte esto —y al momento, dejando la sombrilla recargada en la pared, sacó un aro de llaves de su bolsillo—. Son muchas las habitaciones en esta casa que están cerradas, dentro hay algunos baúles y cajas que mantuve limpios, pero jamás ordené. Eran cosas muy personales que seguro ahora tú querrás revisar —Loki tardó un momento en tomar las llaves, estaba un poco perplejo—. Nat habló conmigo hoy en la mañana y me dijo que eres el hijo de la señora Farbauti. Helga en ningún momento dejó de hablar sobre ella, ni tampoco del niño que tuvo. Es un gusto conocerte por fin.

Thor se había inclinado ligeramente, pero Loki no supo qué responder. Jugó un momento con las llaves mientras miraba a un costado el agua encharcada del jardín.

—Bueno, es un placer. De verdad que fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme aquí a Thor Odinson —sus palabras habían logrado congelar al otro, aun así, continuó—. Voss es un pueblo alejado, pero bien dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo. Hasta ayer te creía muerto, pero aquí estás, viviendo normalmente.

Thor había fruncido imperceptiblemente el entrecejo mientras el silencio se instalaba entre los dos. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte, y sólo cuando este sonido retumbó en sus oídos Loki pudo ver a su compañía de frente. Los ojos azules no perdían brillo ni siquiera con la palidez del día.

—Pasé a la casa del Helga y me pidió que te trajera las galletas que preparó esta mañana, también Nat te envía los libros que dejaste ayer. No necesitas preocuparte por la factura, es cortesía de la casa y un regalo de bienvenida. Con permiso.

Thor casi le había aventado la bolsa para tomar su sombrilla y darse la vuelta. Estaba a punto de marcharse bajo la mirada de Loki que, de un momento a otro, había perdido la vacilación del inicio y se rendía de a poco a la curiosidad insana sobre la situación del tan afamado hijo perdido. Odiándose ligeramente por no cumplir con la idea de mantenerlo alejado se recargó sobre el marco y cruzando los brazos le impidió irse, utilizando certeras y repentinas palabras.

—Gracias por comprar los libros que escogí, eres muy amable —decisión precisa, Thor se detuvo—. Helga ayer me sorprendió con una montaña de galletas, supongo que hoy será igual. No podré terminarlas yo solo.

Y, guiado por sus palabras, la cabeza rubia se giró con una extraña expresión en su mirada que saltaba de la confusión a la vergüenza. Loki y su tranquilidad por fin dominada, sonrieron para él. Le faltaban siglos de experiencia a este sujeto para conseguir engañarlo, y más importante, evadirlo.

—Pasa. No es posible que te vayas ahora, el cielo se está cayendo.

Un trueno descendió por segunda ocasión, como confirmando las palabras de Loki. Thor entornó la mirada hacia el suelo y luego levantó la cabeza, apretando los labios en una expresión extraña.

—Muy bien, gracias por la invitación.

Loki asintió y observó atentamente las acciones del otro. Thor miraba los costados inferiores de la puerta buscando el tapete que no estaba. Sus botas estaban cubiertas de lodo, así que, sin despegar los ojos del dueño de la casa sacudió un poco los pies y entró. Loki se mantuvo a un lado de la puerta, conteniendo la respiración; cada centímetro más cerca era un calvario para él, pero nunca se permitiría mostrar debilidad por una razón tan humillante como lo era, dejarse llevar por los instintos animales de la especie, además de querer saber infinitamente cuál era la razón por la que el hijo de un hombre poderoso como lo era Odín se encontraba en un pueblo tan remoto, sin pena ni gloria.

El rubio conocía más esa casa que cualquiera, fácilmente se dirigió a la cocina pues el olor a café era intenso. Loki lo había preparado lo más cargado posible para olvidar los dulces aromas que emanaban de Thor, así que fue de gran ayuda cuando cerró la puerta y lo siguió. La esencia inestable variaba entre la amargura con azúcar y el verano.

Se había movido siguiendo ese olor con los ojos cerrados, y cuando por fin estuvieron los dos en el comedor, tomaron asiento. El pelinegro preparó rápidamente un café para su compañía y le ofreció el recipiente de azúcar por si lo deseaba más dulce.

—Gracias —dijo para luego sostener la taza.

Durante unos minutos nadie habló. Lo único que podía escucharse era el movimiento tormentoso de los árboles y la lluvia caer. Thor estaba incómodo y siempre miraba hacia arriba mientras Loki tamborileaba los dedos sobre la madera de la mesa. Al final, desesperado por tanto silencio a pesar de que era un ser silencioso, le dijo:

—Te gusta comer techo, ¿no? —el rubio lo miró de inmediato—. Dime, ¿por qué estás en este lugar?

—Acepté gustoso tu hacendosa muestra de amabilidad. La tormenta es muy fuerte para que me vaya a pie ahora.

Loki enfureció de pronto. Cerró los ojos tratando de sosegarse y no gritarle unos cuantos improperios a su invitado. Con la taza en las manos dio un sorbo, y luego otro, mirando lo que en ese momento llamó: la boba expresión de Thor.

—Hay mucha gente buscándote.

—No hay nadie buscándome.

La rápida respuesta descolocó un poco a Loki además de irritarlo. Para endulzarse la boca tomó una galleta del recipiente que Thor había colocado al centro de la mesa y esperó unos momentos más. El rubio bebía y miraba a todas partes menos a él. _Menudo problema, invades mi espacio con tu olor y todavía tienes el descaro de comportarte de esa manera_ , pensó. Aunque no había ningún reloj en la casa, Loki podía escuchar claramente el fastidioso tic-tac. Hacía frío y él sólo andaba con una playera delgada, tal situación comenzaba a molestarle. Impaciente, se dirigió a él otra vez.

—Eres el desaparecido hijo de Odín: Thor —alargó un poco su nombre con voz pensativa—. Sí, la mayoría creía que estabas muerto. Por lo que alcancé a escuchar, fuiste a un viaje y jamás regresaste. Voss es un pueblo demasiado bello para dejarlo, ¿no?

—Efectivamente Voss es un pueblo que nadie querría dejar. Su belleza es incomparable y es por eso que estás aquí, ¿verdad? —Loki guardó silencio de nuevo—. El que no haya abandonado este sitio no es un tema relevante. Estoy aquí y no en la capital, es lo único que importa.

Thor parecía enojado, pues había sido obligado a confesar. Loki entonces pensó que no era un buen movimiento hacerlo enfadar tan pronto. Riendo ligeramente pidió disculpas.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No podía quedarme con la curiosidad. Después de todo, eres como una leyenda...

Entonces sonrió largamente y Thor, mirándolo con detenimiento, se permitió bajar la guardia. Suspiró y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trajo a este lugar?

Al escuchar la pregunta los ojos verdes viajaron hasta el techo. Torció un poco los labios con aire pensativo mientras sostenía la taza de café. Después de unos segundos pudo responder, bastante sincero, esa cuestión.

—El recuerdo de mi madre.

El silencio rondaba desde los inicios de la conversación y volvió a tomar lugar. Loki sonreía, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada indicaba un tema difícil de digerir. La lluvia no cesó en ningún momento, y como si hubiese sido empujado por ésta, Thor metió un poco más su interés en la charla.

—Todo lo que está aquí perteneció a ella. Hay tesoros escondidos detrás de estas paredes. Si lo que te trajo a Voss fue el recuerdo de tu madre, búscalo ahora.

—Bien —Loki asintió rápidamente—, ¿me ayudarías entonces a encontrarla?

La pregunta fue repentina, tanto que Thor debió retroceder un poco en su asiento con mirada sorprendida. Pensándolo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía ningún pendiente que resolver ese día y, muy a su pesar, no había forma de que se negara a una petición como esa. Después de callar unos minutos y meditar con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente. Entonces lo miró, a él y la intensidad de sus ojos verdes, y se quedó.


	7. Canción de cuna de un corazón solitairio

Mirando con intensidad las llaves que Thor le había entregado esa mañana supo que nuevamente estaba a unos cuantos pasos de enfrentar los vestigios del pasado. Eran ocho artefactos conformando el aro de hierro, y cada uno tenía una puerta que abrir. Cuatro de ellas pertenecían a recámaras que guardaban en su interior únicamente muebles viejos, herramientas variadas, y en un par, vacíos perpetuos. Las dos restantes, sin embargo, correspondían a los dominios más cercanos de su madre. Thor había charlado con él brevemente mientras recorrían los pasillos dispuestos a la tarea, y le explicó que en sus primeros días visitando la casa encontró en las últimas dos recámaras abrigos con el nombre bordado de Farbauti, por lo tanto, contenían en sus cuatro paredes más cosas de ella que en su momento no se atrevió a investigar. Loki asintió a sus palabras, disperso.

Cuando estuvo frente a la primera de estas habitaciones se halló temeroso por lo que encontraría dentro, Thor lo miraba y no entendía en lo absoluto esa expresión que de pronto se había apoderado del rostro ajeno cuando el chirrido de la puerta devoró los sempiternos silencios. Aguardó unos segundos detrás de él, pero su compañía no se movió un centímetro. Atrevido había dado dos pasos hacia el frente para mirar su rostro y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que los ojos verdes de Loki tenían una fijeza casi aterradora; no parpadeó, y parecía que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Intrigado por su comportamiento se adelantó y encendió la luz, observando cada rincón del sitio, buscando eso que fuera lo suficientemente tenebroso para no moverse.

—Loki —sólo cuando le habló el mencionado pudo espabilarse. Frunció el ceño lo suficientemente fuerte para que Thor comenzara a preocuparse por él. Iba a preguntarle si le dolía algo cuando Loki se movió, como si no pasara nada. Lo dejó pasar, pensativo—. Al parecer a tu madre le encantaba pintar —comentó, recorriendo con sus ojos las obras que descansaban recargadas en las paredes de la habitación

Entonces Loki pareció estremecerse, desde su sitio Thor no pudo ver su expresión, pero sabía que el tema estaba logrando incomodarlo _. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?_ Se preguntó internamente al verlo tan ajeno al mundo. Después de unos segundos silenciosos que no extrañaron al nuevo dueño de la casa, Thor se limitó únicamente a ver los largos cabellos negros resbalar por sus hombros.

—Lastimosamente no tuve las habilidades para preservarlas en buenas condiciones, algunas de ellas se están...

Thor calló otra vez. Se sentía prácticamente tonto por estar hablando con algo cercano a una piedra. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la petición para ayudarlo cuando Loki se acuclilló en el suelo para observar más de cerca una pintura que plasmaba la belleza de las flores. Fue entonces que Thor se permitió ceder completamente a la confusión y la incomodidad; sus ojos, evidencia de su malestar, viajaron por cada rincón mientras Loki se mantenía terriblemente serio, abrazando sus rodillas.

Desde el cielo se escuchó la orquesta de truenos aumentar. Y Loki sonrió, repentino, con sus ojos augurando un sentimiento que le causó gran desazón a su pecho. Thor apretó los labios, y movido por una necesidad extraña, se sentó en el suelo con él.

—Farbauti murió hace mucho tiempo, y aun así... —Loki hizo una pausa y tocó el trazo antes de continuar—. La siento más presente que nunca.

Thor no respondió a sus palabras, simplemente lo miró con atención mientras un montón de preguntas se arrebujaban en su cabeza, incitándolo a continuar por un camino que aun no sabía si era bueno recorrer. Él mismo después de advertir la molestia que significaba relacionarse con alguien que conocía su pasado había decidido no involucrarse más allá del límite de la cortesía. Pero ahí estaba, deseoso de preguntarle cuál era la razón de tanta tristeza y poco cariño. Finalmente asintió ligeramente a las palabras que habían caído sobre ellos como una gruesa capa de nieve. Luego de un suspiro, Loki prosiguió con la charla.

—Agradezco tus servicios, de verdad que me gustaría retribuirte con algo más que vanas palabras, pero mi situación es difícil en este momento. Por ahora tendrás que conformarte sólo con eso.

El hombre pelinegro no lo miró en ningún momento, ni a él ni su repentina sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces antes de observar el foco que colgaba del techo como si fuera una cosa digna de ser admirada. Por un momento creyó escuchar altanería en su voz de terciopelo, pero luego de notar cómo se había volteado para mirarlo con esos ojos verdes, supo que no era más que una sinceridad inexperta, que poco tenía en cuenta la distintiva amabilidad de los agradecimientos.

—No lo hice con el afán de conseguir dinero —no planeaba decir más, pero la mirada de Loki no le permitió deslindarse tan fácil. Él estuvo varios segundos escudriñando sus facciones de forma casi cínica, pero no se dejó intimidar, al contrario, tomó valor para ignorar la renuencia que determinaba lo que había que decir, y lo que no. Se giró hacia la pintura y rascó despreocupado su melena dorada—. Cuando llegué a este lugar no tardé mucho en encontrar empleador... Era Helga que trabajaba en la repostería del pueblo quien me tendió una mano, a mí y mi madre, y aceptó que le ayudara con esta casa. Es por eso que sé mucho sobre la señora Farbauti, y quizá un poco de ti.

Nuevamente Loki congelaba toda expresión y parecía no moverse en absoluto, como si imitara la dureza de los más fríos glaciares. Qué difícil resultaba entablar una conversación con él. Repetidas veces el mismo día Thor había retrocedido ligeramente ante las actitudes de su compañía, intrigado por los inesperados silencios y esa mirada que parecía tomar todo de él, hasta la más insignificante información. Tan transparente se sentía, como si fuese un niño frente a un ser mucho más experimentado que él, lo cual era extraordinario y quizá beneficioso para su profesión que se alimentaba de esas circunstancias tan enigmáticas. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar el asombro de lado cuando notó el traspié en sus, aparentemente, inofensivas palabras.

—¿Tu madre?

Thor se levantó en el acto y voluntariamente ignoró la pregunta. La sagacidad del otro lo dejó blanco. Estaba a punto de demeritar el tema y continuar con las labores que aún no empezaban cuando Loki se paró, desvergonzado y curioso por su desliz conversacional. _¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que motivaba a este hombre para encontrar hasta el más inapreciable error?_ Pensó abrumado. Estuvo muy cerca de reprocharle su intromisión, pero, razonable, respondió una cosa distinta. Si lo ignoraba, este individuo estaría lejos de perdonarle la pérdida de una gloriosa oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades cognitivas, eso creyó, y tranquilamente lo confirmaba por la recién cambiada expresión del otro que destilaba la burla de alguien más metódico que él. Loki repitió la pregunta otra vez en voz baja. Entonces no se permitió más demoras.

—Es sorprendente en verdad, jamás imaginé que me toparía con alguien que supiera exactamente quién soy y de dónde vengo, además de indagar demasiado en mis palabras. ¿Qué quieres saber? Responderé todas tus preguntas —le ofreció, retador.

—No me tomes por un entrometido, Odinson —respondió _ipso_ _facto_ , ofendido, o tal vez aceptando su clara provocación. Thor reprimió una sonrisa—. Simplemente eres muy descuidado con lo que dices. ¿Pecas de ingenuo o de arrogante? Si yo fuera una persona importante, si en mí estuviera la posibilidad de tirar abajo la reputación de tu familia, ¿qué harías? Ahora mismo, confianzudo como pareces, has revelado información delicada. Tu madre, tu madre está con Odín y siempre ha estado ahí.

—¿Es por eso que has aparecido en este lugar, para investigar? ¿Quién eres tú después de todo? —alzó la voz apenas un tono—. Ya lo sabes, soy Thor Odinson —dijo, poniendo una mano en su pecho, con la postura que era muy común ver entre los Alfas de renombre—, legítimo heredero de la familia Odinson. _Sea nuestra sangre la encargada de dirigir al linaje por el sendero de la gloria. Con el dominio y la honra de la casta que nos fue encomendada al nacer, realizado esté el sueño de los líderes y vencedores. Nuestro mundo, nuestro nombre._ ¿Te queda aún más claro?

Loki apretó los dientes por la repentina respuesta. Esas palabras que alguna vez alzó como la mayor de sus mentiras llegaron nítidamente a su cabeza. Plantado frente a la multitud había dicho eso con la mano en el corazón, fingiendo orgullo por su nombre y su posición, venerando a la sangre Alfa como así le había estipulado su padre. Amargos recuerdos tergiversaron de pronto la charla, y el error de Thor fue minimizado al extremo cuando ya no pudo mantenerse de pie. Agotado buscó una silla en la habitación bajo la confundida mirada del rubio.

—Por supuesto, está aún más claro. Si quedaba duda de que tú fueras un Odinson... No, no había duda alguna. Para tu desgracia, los de tu familia son tan parecidos entre sí que no es difícil distinguirlos. No hay nadie fuera de tu familia con rasgos tan presentes. Todavía considero increíble que nadie en este lugar se haya preguntado quién eras tú —sopesó tranquilamente sus propias palabras mientras las manos buscaban acomodarse en el reposabrazos de la silla—. Lo único que debería importarte aquí es que no soy tu enemigo, no tienes que utilizar ese tono agresivo para amedrentarme.

—No estaba siendo agresivo. Nunca lo he sido —Loki se rio, tomando lo dicho inmediatamente como una mentira. _¿Qué Alfa no lo era?_ Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Poco me interesa involucrarme en tu situación familiar. No negaré que encontrarte aquí libre de tus cadenas, encendió mi curiosidad, pero nada más allá de eso. Eres Thor Odinson, como has dicho —sus dedos delgados sostuvieron la barbilla, y casi al instante, puso una rodilla sobre la otra, pensando que estaba en una reunión cualquiera—, normal que llames la atención de alguien que sí te conoce. Sin embargo, ten cuidado... No confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en tu sombra. Mira en qué han terminado las cosas debido a tu inocencia, sé que no me equivoco. Conozco, en definitiva, la razón por la que estás en Voss... Es por tu madre. Tu madre, ella que no está en la capital.

—Podemos coincidir en algo finalmente —suspiró, recobrando la seriedad en su rostro—. El consejo que me has ofrecido me hace pensar que cometí un error al aceptar tu invitación a esta casa, incluso el encuentro de antes en la librería parece una desafortunada coincidencia. Si existe una persona en este mundo en la que no debería confiar, evidentemente serías tú.

Loki sonrió, más amplio, más entretenido.

—Tienes una mente rápida, pero estás equivocado. No estoy aquí con la intención de investigarte, ya te lo dije antes. Los asuntos que me trajeron a Voss son totalmente ajenos a tu nombre. Yo no miento.

—En esta ocasión.

Qué divertido resultaba ese hombre a pesar de sus desafortunadas circunstancias biológicas en la mente de Loki. Con una risa escapando de su garganta pronunció:

—Exactamente.

Por alguna extraña razón no consideró el encuentro con Thor Odinson como una inconveniente coincidencia. Era peligroso sí, pero entretenimiento al fin para los engranes más exigentes de su cabeza. Si no fuera por el aroma que lo tenía sujeto del cuello, subyugando la rebeldía de su ser y la desconfianza de su mente, podría considerarlo un agradable conocido pese a ser un Alfa de los clanes más poderosos, y además, enemigo más arraigado. Pero al final de cuentas, eso quedaría así, como una conversación entre dos hombres que no tenían nada mejor que hacer más que saciar su extraña curiosidad. Así lo pensó Loki.

Thor no planeaba seguir más con eso. Sin palabra mediada sobre qué habrían de hacer con los cuadros, levantó uno que obstaculizaba las puertas de un viejo clóset. Loki siguió en su sitio.

—Terminemos con esto.

—¿No te irás? —preguntó, la sorpresa era bien fingida.

—La lluvia aún no cede, además me ofrecí a ayudarte y eso haré. Apresúrate, bajaremos las cajas de este armario a la sala de estar para que puedas ordenar tú mismo las cosas de tu madre.

Loki accedió sin más palabras. Juntos desempolvaron el cartón y acomodaron las pinturas que Farbauti alguna vez adoró con el alma.

Estaban, por supuesto, pensativos y alertas por la persona que tenían al lado.

*******

Algunas horas después Thor se retiraba sin promesa de retorno. ¿Era entonces una despedida implícita? Loki lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le agradeció sus atenciones. Muy pronto la ancha espalda desapareció entre el follaje y la neblina provocada por el clima. Unos momentos permaneció de pie hasta que el olor de su invitado se desvaneció entre el petricor del atardecer.

Después de haber limpiado, ordenado, desechado y arreglado cada rincón de las ocho habitaciones Loki se permitía descansar en el sofá. De su ardua labor sólo cinco cajas resultaron ser realmente importantes, pues la letra cursiva de Farbauti aún prosperaba en el desgastado cartón con dulces palabras.

Aplazó unas cuantas horas la revisión de su contenido hasta que dieron las diez de la noche. El ruido nocturno del bosque lo acompañó durante su expedición.

—No hay nada relevante aquí —le dijo a la nada, observando los libros de poemas, los documentos intrascendentes y una que otra fotografía de ella en Voss. Estaba desistiendo de sus tareas cuando encontró al fondo de una caja, un cuaderno—. ¿Qué le pasó a esta cosa? —preguntó, mirando cómo apenas la carátula sostenía las hojas amarillentas. Tenía varias páginas arrancadas. Inmediatamente leyó la primera que llevaba algo escrito.

 _"_ _Laufey_ _ahora sabe que aborrezco su existencia. Fui descuidada, no supe cómo ocultar los más perversos sentimientos que guardaba por él y ahora lo ha descubierto. Peor aún, en el momento más inadecuado de nuestra inestable relación he decidido gritarle cuanto improperio ha aterrizado en mi cabeza. Estaba enojada, no, furiosa con él. Por un momento creí que mi instinto no podría ser aplacado más tiempo, faltó poco para que yo, presa de la más ingente ira, le estrellara el cráneo contra su fino escritorio. ¿Cómo puedo contener este desprecio si es claramente incontenible? Es imposible, somos sangre maldita, en algún momento tendremos que ceder a nuestros más básicos sistemas. No sólo existimos para la procreación de razas casi perfectas, también estamos aquí para el asesinato. Sin embargo, no puedo, no puedo comprometer mi amado presente... Él que me ha dado la fuerza para seguir y la calma para no hundirme en odio, él que me hace feliz a cada momento no merece un destino tan cruel. Lo único que me queda es aguantar, ceder a los caprichos del pilar que sostiene esta casa criminal. La guerra no mengua por los sentimientos humanos... Ambas familias tendremos que continuar con este sempiterno círculo de odio, y devorarnos unos a otros._

_Gritaré en silencio, deseando siempre que nada de este perverso mundo pueda alcanzarte, L..."_

Las últimas palabras habían sido arrancadas de esa primer página. De inmediato Loki abandonó el cuaderno en la mesa como si le hubiese quemado y subió presuroso a su habitación, cavilando seriamente sobre cosas ajenas a la sinceridad de esa íntima confesión. Contuvo una vez más el llanto que estaba logrando hartarlo y por primera vez después de su huida, le dedicaba unos cuantos pensamientos a su padre.

—¿Te habrás dado cuenta ya que no planeo volver, padre? —sonrió frente a la ventana que tenía la recámara, apuntando casi con perfección fotográfica las montañas de la lejanía—. Estoy consciente de que, a pesar de mis supuestas fallas, soy una pieza importante en tu tablero...

Mirando la misma Luna, Loki pensó en Thor, y Thor pensó en Loki. El mayor de los Odinson desde la orilla del lago observó con ojos brillantes el firmamento, y habló en voz alta.

—El mundo actual se rige erróneamente por el valor del linaje, por la posición de las castas. Si por tus venas no corre sangre noble...

—No eres nadie —susurró Loki, como hechizado por el color inmaculado del satélite—, nadie que pueda progresar realmente. El poder del rey se mantiene cínicamente camuflado con la democracia y la igualdad entre humanos, pero no es así. La sangre real se mantiene siempre en lo alto.

—Mientras el resto es relegado por las ambiciones de los poderosos. La libertad se reduce simplemente a un cuento de hadas.

Thor miró las aguas tranquilas del lago y las hojas que habían caído sobre él. Pensando en lo que era y lo que su nombre representaba, suspiró una vez más. Durante tanto tiempo, su vida se le había escapado en suspiros deseosos por la fantasía que representaba ser libre de ataduras, esas que eran invisibles a la vista. Cansado regresó a la calidez de su hogar mientras, a un par de kilómetros, Loki no dejaba de observar el techo.

—Thor es un hijo bastardo —pronunció en voz alta, sonriendo, apretando las sábanas de su lecho—. ¿Qué harías con esta maldita información, padre? Resulté ser tu carta más ventajosa, pero ahora quiero creer que estoy lejos de tu alcance, y completamente indispuesto a complacer las retorcidas ideas que rigen tu asquerosa existencia. ¿Qué harás, qué es lo que harás?

Loki de verdad intentó dormir, pero las risas no cedieron hasta irritarle la garganta. Al final, después de que la aguja del reloj que había comprado rebasara las doce, bajó a la sala de estar y con un arrebato digno de los niños más pequeños, continuó leyendo aquél posible diario.

 _"Un deseo ridículo por vagos momentos me quita el sueño. Recostada sobre sábanas de seda pienso largamente en los infinitos hubiera que mi vida tiene acumulados. Pero no podía negarme, no podía resistirme a los decretos de mi familia. Intento convencerme de que no había otra manera, y que si estoy aquí fingiendo ser la orgullosa esposa de_ _Laufey_ _es por algo. No, ahora que puedo constatar la lucidez de mis pensamientos_ _escribiéndolos_ _en papel, sé que mi hijo es la razón por la cual me mantengo firme ante las adversidades de un destino injusto. En este momento, entre mis brazos duerme plácidamente el motivo de mi amor, y es su expresión de paz la que me da las fuerzas para revelarme contra el demonio. Viviré, viviré por ti, porque quiero seguir_ _cantándote_ _cada día una canción de cuna. Mi niño, mi dulce niño._

_Gracias por estar aquí"._


	8. ¿Cómo debería responderle a mi corazón?

En la noche de tan inesperada lluvia Loki no pudo dormir, presa de sus propios y desfavorables pensamientos. Era una sensación molesta que no fue capaz de quitarse de encima incluso después de enterrar la cabeza entre las almohadas; rodó varias veces buscando enredarse con el calor de las mantas, cerró los ojos fuertemente para conseguir somnolencia y al final, desesperado, recurrió a la más vieja de las estrategias contra el insomnio: contar ovejas. Sabía que ninguna daría fruto, y que, si en algún momento volviera a toparse con la razón que iniciaba sus desvelos, le reprocharía hasta el hartazgo.

El reloj marcaba las tres, la lluvia se esfumaba de los cielos y con el silencio típico de los misterios nocturnos danzando en sus oídos, decidió que no volvería a toparse con él, definitivamente; por el daño que le hacía a sus aspiraciones, por el peligro venidero que significaba su entera presencia. Eso era Thor Odinson. Un terrible estorbo. Con el semblante blanco y resignado a perder el sueño, recordó las lejanas palabras de Fandral: _"No puedes garantizar que mantendrás la compostura ante cualquier Alfa que te parezca lo suficientemente atractivo"._ Era, después de todo, un esclavo a merced de la naturaleza.

Loki frunció el ceño, adolorido una vez más por la verdad de los hechos sencillos. Ya tenía en su contra el instinto biológico, difícilmente podría cargar con sentimientos genuinos nacidos de la curiosidad que, por mero sentido común sabía, el hijo de Odín podría provocarle. Muy fiel a sus maneras lo maldijo, por perturbar su ya controlada esencia Omega, y por quitarle el sueño.

—De ninguna manera permitiré... —susurró, sus labios rozando la suavidad de su cobijo—. De ninguna manera, Thor.

Después de batallar un poco más con los desafortunados e inoportunos eventos, durmió, durmió profundamente mientras una persistente reminiscencia del sol inundaba sus más profundos sueños. En su mundo onírico cubierto de luz, con viento fresco y el movimiento natural de los lagos, se encontró a sí mismo como si estuviera frente a la más conmovedora pintura, admirando la fisionomía de Thor. El viento en los dominios de Morfeo le peinó el cabello, llevándose también la expresión embelesada que gobernaba su rostro. Y ahí, como si estuviera consciente del mundo real y sus limitaciones, pronunció algo parecido a una promesa.

_Experimentar cómo las fibras más sensibles de este ser explotan en frenesí, colmadas de inquietas y cálidas sensaciones, es simplemente inaceptable; por mi orgullo, por mi bien. Peligro, arrepentimiento... No. No seré encasillado en la típica historia sobre las especies más remotas que existieron mucho antes de que yo naciera; novelas e historias de amor que cantan a través de los años interminables la casi perfecta relación entre Alfas y Omegas es, tal y como lo plantean los necios y fantasiosos soñadores, sólo una situación ficticia. Lo único que puede esperarse de ambos géneros es fertilidad y continua procreación. Son los mismos instintos traídos de las_ _antiquísimas_ _estipulaciones_ _biológicas quienes originan estos pensamientos tan inconvenientes en mí._

Su yo del quinto sueño caminó por la tierra verde, hablando y observando al otro que no parecía reparar en su presencia. La luz del agua se reflejó sobre los cabellos dorados y en un instante, él se desvaneció.

_De ninguna manera tendrás influencia sobre mi carácter. Tú, príncipe perdido entre los más enigmáticos bosques, eres una amenaza, el peligro que puede_ _debilitarme_ _. Lo sé, su obviedad es tanta que quema, así que, rogando a los dioses espero... Te mantengas alejado de mí._

*******

Al día siguiente, con el pico de un ave golpeando el cristal de la ventana y el sonido de una mañana fresca, Loki se levantó de un salto; su rostro perlado de sudor se viró de izquierda a derecha, como buscando que nadie estuviera en la habitación. Después de recordar dónde se encontraba voló de forma automática al baño, indignado y furioso. Cuán afortunado era de no disponer de agua caliente... Baños fríos se convertirían en la rutina de su nueva vida.

Aproximadamente media hora después, arreglado y listo para un paseo matutino, decidió que era hora de hablar con Fandral y Sif. Nervioso por los poco meditados planes que puso en marcha, empujado por la ansiedad y la ira, había comprado un teléfono en una local de Voss, siempre con el temor de una tragedia rozando el borde de sus labios. Era una idea apresurada que podría fallar, pero en el momento de encontrar opciones su ingenio lo decepcionó terriblemente. Debido a eso sólo disponía de un medio inseguro para comunicarse. Loki trataba de convencerse, que no habría encontrado mejor manera que esa ni teniendo tiempo para ponderar sus ideas.

Caminando lentamente por la vegetación verde y húmeda gracias al rocío de la mañana, tecleó en los botones del anticuado aparato los números que mantenía frescos en su memoria. La bocina no tardó en notificarle que la llamada estaba en espera y, mientras aguardaba a que su amigo respondiera, alzó la mirada, maravillándose una vez más por lo azul que podía estar el cielo en ese lugar.

— _¿Abuela? ¡Oh, abuela! Qué felicidad me da escucharte bien._

Su amigo sonaba, lastimosamente, como un mal mentiroso, de los peores que se había topado en su vida. Frunció el ceño e interrumpió sus palabras diciéndole que llamara a ese número con el celular que antes le encargó comprar. Fandral asintió a su plan desde la lejanía, continuando con esa ridícula mentira de llamarlo abuela. Antes de escuchar más colgó, y casi al instante el rington clásico del aparato serpenteó por los recovecos más profundos del bosque.

—Debes practicar más esas mentiras, idiota —le dijo apenas contestó—. No era necesario que lo hicieras.

— _Cállate, no sabes si hay gente_ _espiándonos_ _, ¿no has visto películas sobre agencias de espionaje? Mejor que piensen que hablo con mi adorable abuela._

Loki negó suavemente, sintiéndose conmovido por la naturalidad de esas charlas. La prematura nostalgia se dejó ver fácilmente en su rostro que, con ojos destilando alegría y una sonrisa tímida, se empapaba nuevamente de la amistad incondicional. Fandral comenzó a parlotear como un niño, contándole cosas, preguntándole otras, y él sólo podía mantenerse callado mientras caminaba. Los pájaros esa mañana coludían en el plan de levantarle el ánimo al igual que su amigo de infancia, quien rápidamente balbuceó y luchó por el teléfono mientras una segunda voz al fondo decía con firmeza y un poco de irritación: "déjame hablar con él".

— _¡_ _Suéltalo_ _,_ _Fandral_ _! Por todos los cielos, no estás preguntando nada importante_ —exclamó Sif, Loki tuvo que separar un poco el teléfono de su oreja. Cuánta energía podían tener sus amigos en la mañana—. _¡Loki!_

—Sigo aquí, no es necesario gritar —respondió amable, sintiéndose más ligero que nunca.

— _¿Cómo estás? ¿Lograste llegar a ese lugar?_

Fandral gritó de forma infantil mientras le llamaba. "Ponle el altavoz, ponle el altavoz", repetía.

—Estoy bien, ninguno necesita preocuparse. Encontré la casa de mi madre y a un montón de gente que la apreciaba mucho. Sinceramente, ahora me siento cobijado por su afecto.

— _No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso, Loki_ —su voz cedió un segundo, pero casi al instante ya estaba dirigiéndose a él con ese determinado tono que manejaba la mayoría del tiempo—. _Tal parece que Laufey aún no sospecha de tu escape. Fandral ha dado unas vueltas y le ha preguntado a su padre cómo aparentan ir las cosas... Ese hombre sigue su rutina de siempre._

Su ánimo decayó al instante, dándole paso a una seriedad sepulcral. En el borde de sus ojos pareció notarse la arruga del disgusto y el rencor.

—No es de sorprenderse. Lo más seguro es que no haya surgido todavía una situación que me involucra directamente. Repara en mi presencia sólo cuando necesita algo de mí... —hizo una pausa—. De todas formas, lo mejor será estar atentos.

— _Estaba pensando, ¿qué tan imposible es la idea de que salgas del país? Si tu padre te encuentra..._

—Si eso pasa ya veré cómo lidiar con ello, Sif —interrumpió de inmediato—. En realidad, después de pensarlo con detenimiento, existe una gran posibilidad de que me encuentre pues mi escape fue descuidado, cometí muchos fallos al partir y también al escoger el lugar en el que me he refugiado.

— _¡Eso es..._

—Pero, deposito mi entera confianza en que no sabrá cómo llevarme de vuelta. Por eso, ambos, deben mantenerse alejados de él. No subestimen su ambición, si necesita de mí podría recurrir a cualquier medio.

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, los ánimos habían caído en picada así que Loki rio, suave pero audible. Despeinándose un poco el cabello trató de tranquilizarlos, brindándoles la confianza que él mismo deseaba mantener.

— _Entiendo... Bien, será como tú dices, Loki._

Un par de minutos después los tres se despedían con melancólicas palabras, sabiendo que esa llamada sería la última en mucho tiempo. Sif le exigió un montón de cosas, que cuidara su alimentación, que durmiera bien, que no se aislara del mundo; en cambio Fandral fue más breve, pidiéndole que se divirtiera al máximo en esta nueva aventura. Loki guardó silencio entonces, indeciso, no sabía si confesar la gravedad de los eventos que ocurrieron apenas llegó a Voss. Probablemente eso los preocuparía demasiado, al grado de no despedirse nunca. Sonriendo tristemente no dijo más, y la llamada terminó.

Tratando de compensar la terrible acción de ocultar la verdad de ellos, las personas más importantes de su vida, prometió no buscarse más problemas de los que ya tenía. Reducir el contacto con terceras personas era el primer paso para cumplir dicho juramento; Helga sería quien mantuviera su cordura en una vida tan solitaria, y tal vez Natalia su breve escape. Relaciones más allá de ellas serían peligrosas, sin mencionar por supuesto a Thor que se convertía lentamente en la bola de nieve que bajaba por las faldas de la montaña.

Supuso entonces que no sería difícil evadir su presencia, pero se equivocó terriblemente.

El primogénito de la familia Odinson era un hombre... extraño. Loki paseaba por las calles de Voss sin pensar que se toparía con él cuando, en cuestión de segundos, aparecía de la nada. Sólo era cuestión de doblar esquinas, cruzar calles o ingresar en callejones para encontrarse al fornido hombre haciendo algo; la situación podría variar de verlo colaborando en la construcción de cierto lugar hasta la cotidiana acción de ayudar con las compras de una mujer anciana. En cada ocasión Loki se escondía para no tener que dirigirle la palabra, tragándose la humillación que provocaba hacer tal cosa. Jamás en su vida había tenido que ocultarse por vergüenza, pero el olor de ese hombre era sin lugar a dudas un veneno para sus ambiciones. Loki sabía perfectamente que prendarse de alguien lo haría infinitamente vulnerable y sería la contradicción a sus arraigados ideales.

Con una mano cubriendo su boca, el hombre pelinegro se acuclillaba en una esquina, superado por la presencia de alguien ajeno a sus deseos de libertad.

*******

Quizá debió imaginar que algo así sucedería.

Loki estaba, dos semanas después de la incómoda charla en el cuarto de pinturas, sosteniendo sus compras como si fueran la cosa más importante de su entera existencia. Las usó como escudo, sujetándolas con ambos brazos mientras veía silenciosamente a Natalia, que frente a él le preguntaba de nuevo:

—¿No quieres venir?

Las farolas titilaron un par de veces antes de encenderse, anunciando la llegada del anochecer. El cielo tintado de colores anaranjados comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas y Loki, con una expresión seria en su rostro se giró para ver a Thor, que estaba a un lado de ella, fingiendo desinterés con la mirada bien puesta en un árbol lejano. Natalia, excluida de esa conversación telepática sólo atinó a reírse.

—Loki, no me digas... ¿Este hombre fue grosero contigo?

—¡De ninguna manera! —respondieron los dos al unísono. La pequeña mujer quedó muda por un par de segundos.

—Decir que fue grosero es como suponer que he hablado con él, cosa que no ha sucedido, salvo una ocasión.

—Jamás he sido grosero con nadie —continuó Thor, más atento a lo que sucedía. Loki rio discretamente—. Jamás —enfatizó, como para dejarle un par de cosas claras al pelinegro que se tomó lo dicho como una invitación a reír más.

—Oh bueno, sólo era un comentario —Natalia se encogió de hombros y recuperando los ánimos del inicio, exclamó—. ¡Vayamos a cenar, Loki!

Mirándola desde arriba, Loki no pudo negarse a esa petición. Asintió de forma discreta, evadiendo a cada segundo los ojos azules que, insistentes, se clavaban en él. Natalia estaba llena de dicha, aplaudió un par de veces y se colgó de su brazo mientras tomaba a Thor con su mano libre. Ambos eran graciosamente arrastrados por una mujer mucho más pequeña que ellos.

Unos minutos después el rostro de Loki era iluminado con colores dorados debido a la luz del establecimiento. En el cristal aunado a la puerta se hallaba tatuado el nombre del pequeño restaurante y Loki, más aferrado a su bolsa de compra, dudó. Estaba incómodo y desprotegido. No tenía la seguridad de entrar normalmente, pues su dominio sobre el aroma había disminuido considerablemente, más aún si el responsable del desgraciado hecho se encontraba sólo a unos pasos de él. Vacilante siguió a la mujer pelirroja que abrió la puerta dándole las buenas noches al hombre tras el mostrador. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna alegría, pero aun así inclinó la cabeza en un saludo para los nuevos clientes.

Por lo menos podía estar satisfecho de que el lugar estuviera prácticamente desierto.

—Ha sido un día agotador, ¡que mejor que una cena deliciosa para recuperar fuerzas!

Natalia se había encargado de guiarlos a una mesa sobriamente decorada con un diminuto florero. Al ser el mueble sólo para tres personas, no hubo manera de alejarse de Thor. Se encogió en su asiento, y poniendo la mínima atención en la charla pidió descuidadamente un platillo de la carta.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. Por supuesto, debes estar hambriento.

Se limitó a responder con un escueto monosílabo, mordiéndose la lengua para no exigirle al tipo rubio que dejase de mirarlo de esa manera tan extraña. La intensidad de sus ojos azules lo agobiaba a tal grado de sentirse mareado y nauseabundo. Suspiró. ¿A qué dios debería rogarle una salvación? El enorme hombre estaba siendo un suplicio para su cordura. Fingió la sonrisa cuando Natalia intentó platicar directamente con él sobre cosas triviales. Si no había manera de zafarse de esa situación, entonces mentiría, mentiría tan bien como lo había hecho desde siempre y en algún momento llegaría la hora de despedirse. Después de todo, tampoco quería hacerle un desaire a ella, que destilaba amabilidad por cada poro de su piel.

Sin embargo, las ganas de soportar la incomodidad como un campeón se esfumaron tan pronto como su cena tocó la mesa. Apretó los labios fuertemente y sus ojos se hundieron debido al arrepentimiento. Thor en ningún momento apartó la mirada de él.

—Es el platillo especial de Voss —aclaró Natalia—. En principio puede parecer un poco grotesco, pero es capaz de levantarte el ánimo y la energía. Pregúntale a Thor, quien tiene el estómago más grande de este lugar, ¿verdad?

—Nat —la censuró Thor de inmediato.

Ambos comenzaron una discusión en la que Loki no se incluyó en lo absoluto. Mientras ellos tenían en su plato cosas que pensó, eran más digeribles y saludables, él debía lidiar con un montículo de carne bañada en salsa, tristemente acompañado con patatas y apenas un par de vegetales. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Era siquiera comestible? Loki ya se sentía nauseoso como para tomar bocado de esa supuesta "cena". Natalia y Thor no paraban de susurrar algunas cosas, probablemente reproches, cuando tomó el cubierto no sin cierta vacilación.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres comer eso? —preguntó Thor, su barbilla se sostenía sobre el borde de su palma mientras lo miraba con un poquito de compasión que no llegó a resultarle ofensiva. Natalia no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento—. Sinceramente sólo pido este platillo después de una jornada laboriosa, no precisamente a la hora de la cena.

—Vaya, ¿entonces es mentira que tienes el estómago más grande de Voss? —lo picó. En el cuello de su compañía sobresalió una vena molesta—. Ciertamente esta no es la cantidad que acostumbro a comer, lo siento, debí preguntar antes.

—Te veías un poco disperso, pero finalmente logramos captar tu atención. ¡Sabes, no es mentira eso que dije antes! Cada año hay un concurso de comida en el festival de verano, y Thor ha ganado por cinco años consecutivos. Realmente aún me sorprende que tenga una figura bien estilizada cuando come de esa manera.

—Estás más comunicativa que de costumbre, para ya —la vergüenza en el rostro de Thor era visible y por fin dejaba de mirarlo. Loki quiso en verdad no reír, pero la situación se tornó agradable de pronto. Aparentemente el rostro del rubio podía ser más que una piedra inexpresiva.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Pensé que ya estábamos en confianza. Loki es una buena persona. Tú mismo lo pensaste, por eso le compraste todos esos libros.

Thor perdió un poco el equilibrio y se tambaleó más cerca de Natalia, que apretaba los labios para no reírse. Arrastrando la silla hacia ella le susurró al oído palabras que Loki escuchó claramente desde su sitio. Los ojos verdes manifestaron calma y la familiaridad que fácilmente conseguía al lado de sus amigos. Entonces se permitió reír, interrumpiendo a los otros dos que de pronto no hallaron más palabras que murmurarse en secreto. Al final Natalia lo acompañó riendo fuerte y audible mientras Thor resoplaba, pues la gracia iba como dagas hacia él.

—Definitivamente no podré comer esto —concluyó.

—Dáselo a Thor y ten el mío, pediré otra cosa.

—Por supuesto que acepto comer eso —se apresuró a decir Thor—, gracias por preguntar. Estoy comenzando a creer que fue una pésima idea venir.

—Vamos, ¿no estarás hablando en serio o sí? —le respondió Loki para sorpresa de los presentes. Thor lo miró atentamente mientras hablaba—. Lo siento, tenías razón Nat... ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—He estado esperando que lo hicieras desde que llegaste.

—Bueno, fui yo quien fue grosero con él.

—Ya veo, no te culpo, es muy fácil molestarlo —casi al instante, los dos reían de nuevo a costa de la comodidad de Thor—. Pero no te preocupes, este hombre de aquí no sólo tiene el estómago más grande de Voss, también su corazón lo es. Él te perdonará las veces que haga falta, ¿no es así?

Thor frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender todavía qué pasaba, pero cuando escuchó a Loki decir aquello, la claridad inundó sus ojos azules.

—Me rindo. Sinceramente soy un gran mentiroso, pero esta vez no logré engañarme a mí mismo —murmuró, sus ojos brillantes pegados al plato—. Es un gusto conocerlos, Natalia Romanoff, Thor Odinson —y se inclinó, bajo la mirada atenta de ambos—. Espero puedan acompañarme de ahora en adelante.

*******

—Seamos amigos.

En algún punto de la noche joven Natalia había salido corriendo apremiada por algo más importante que estar ahí con ellos dos. Como su camino no se separaba hasta las proximidades de la casa de Helga, ambos tuvieron que acompañarse en un incómodo silencio. Minutos después Loki había decidido decir eso, consciente de que jamás cumplía sus promesas y con la intención doble de bromear con la situación. Thor se detuvo, casi espantado por ese ofrecimiento. El pelinegro tuvo que morderse los labios por sexta vez en las últimas dos horas para no reírse de él. ¿Qué pasaba con este sujeto? Cada movimiento que daba era una invitación para molestarlo.

—Me parece un poco sorprendente que los hijos de dos familias enemigas puedan ser amigos.

—Ah, ¿lo descubriste? —preguntó Loki, mirando el cielo nocturno que precisamente en ese sitio, estaba lleno de luz.

—No era precisamente un secreto —los ojos verdes lo miraron. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche que apenas era iluminada por las infinitas estrellas y un par de farolas, pudo ver el brillo que los caracterizaba—. Sólo era cuestión de buscar tu nombre, sin duda eres el Loki más influyente de la nación.

—¿Me buscaste en la internet? —rio, un poco sorprendido.

—No parecías tener la intención de ocultar quién eras.

—Tal vez tengas razón... He cometido muchos errores. Está claro que mi estadía en este sitio será temporal, poco importa si no conocen quién soy.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué escondes tu aroma? —las extremidades de Loki, por un momento muy breve, temblaron. _¿Qué... qué dijo?_ , pensó—. Ese día en la biblioteca claramente tuviste un percance, pero los días posteriores no hubo olor en ti que te identificara como Omega.

—¿En realidad eso es lo único que te importa?

—No —respondió de inmediato—. Estoy preocupado por ti.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué demonios estás...

Loki iba recliminarle algunas cosas, pero esos ojos azules le arrebataron las palabras. Él era, sin lugar a dudas, un gran mentiroso, por la misma razón podía decir fácilmente quién mentía y quién no.

Thor no estaba mintiendo.

—Parece que estás forzándote a ocultar lo que eres, y eso en ningún sitio conocido debe ser una opción. No sé quién eres, Loki, pero sea lo que sea que te esté pasando en este momento no debe ser razón suficiente para lastimarte de esta manera.

_Este sujeto..._

—Ser lo que soy es lo que realmente tiene la posibilidad de lastimarme. Tú eres un Alfa, ¿ese día que llegó a ti el olor de mi eterna maldición no sentiste la necesidad de saltar sobre mí? Eso somos los Omegas, objetos de placer con el único fin de...

—Eso no es verdad —interrumpió Thor. Loki quiso seguir hablando pero su compañía no se lo permitió—. Incluso si nuestro nacimiento fue premeditado para conseguir algo más allá de la libertad que nos corresponde, somos nosotros quienes al final elegimos la vida que deseamos vivir. Por eso estás aquí, porque no querías pensar más de esa manera, entonces deja de hacerlo.

Loki retrocedió unos pasos, atónito.

—No importa cuántas palabras bonitas salgan de tu boca, por tu causa en algún momento yo...

—No puedes asegurar que eso suceda.

—Y tú no puedes aceptar que será de esa manera. Somos animales queriendo vivir civilizadamente. No puedes...

—Cambiémoslo entonces. Yo no soy la persona que estás pensando que soy. Si en algún momento, como dices, ese sea el único desenlace posible, seamos nosotros quienes lo decidan.

La ira y el desconcierto estaban a la par, buscando desesperadamente una salida. Loki quería gritarle, sin embargo, las palabras no salieron de su boca. Thor extendía su mano frente a él y repetía las mismas palabras que dijo antes de forma descuidada, pero con más ímpetu.

—Seamos amigos, Loki.


	9. Nosotros sólo luchamos por la libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a Yare por haber recomendado mi fic en Facebook! He de decir que en ningún momento Shape Of Love ha recibido ese tipo de reconocimiento, y a mí me hace muy feliz porque de todos mis escritos, es el que más me está costando. 
> 
> En fin, gracias por alegrarme mi semana ♡

_"El sol cada día se hace más brillante, y yo ya no sé cómo lidiar con eso._

_Agradezco infinitamente que aún sea capaz de razonar y reconocer el día que transcurre. Hoy, 6 de agosto de 2022, está lloviendo. Y a pesar de ello, de que densas nubes de tormenta impiden los días soleados, estoy siendo gradualmente consumido por la calidez de un sol que se mueve con descarada libertad a mi alrededor._ _Enloquezco_ _a cada segundo,_ _perdiéndome_ _en vastos océanos que jamás creí estarían cerca de mis pies. ¿A esto se ha reducido la tan ansiada libertad por la que luché toda mi vida? Por fin he visto la temible realidad que tengo grabada desde mi nacimiento como eternas marcas de fuego incandescente; tal persiste al igual que una promesa legendaria, sosteniendo fuertemente los grilletes de mi ser._ _Hui_ _de eso que soy con la esperanza de poder cambiar algo, pero regresaré a lo mismo, lamentablemente. No hay duda alguna. La serpiente eternamente morderá su cola, seré yo quien continúe el ciclo sin fin._

_Es en estos momentos de suplicio que anhelo con el alma de un niño la extraviada respuesta. Vagando en círculos me he encontrado con recuerdos que juré, mantendría enterrados en lo más profundo._ _Farbauti_ _ronda cada rincón de mi cabeza, y es su rostro difuso el que tanto deseo esté ahora, para recriminarle, gritarle, hacerle saber cuánto la odio por cerrarme las puertas tras su partida. Todo eso sólo para arrodillarme después y confesarle cuanto la he extrañado. Por supuesto, ¿no son todas estas ideas sueños banales? Nada de lo que estoy escribiendo en la libreta que perteneció a ella,_ _decantará_ _a mi favor. Es mi destino maldito el que estoy narrando como un pobre diablo al que han condenado con la desgracia del conocimiento, de saber en qué terminará todo. Yo lo sé. Sabía que pasaría esto, lo que no imaginé en ningún momento fue la sorprendente mediocridad de mi rebelión. Estoy tumbado sobre las confesiones de mi madre, emulando lo que ella hizo en un principio sólo para desahogarme y escupir la frustración que roe mis huesos. Falta muy poco para que me desmorone completamente, permitiendo que los más bajos instintos tomen posesión de mis últimos vestigios de cordura. Estas palabras son mi despedida para el yo que en algún momento anheló_ _fieramente_ _la libertad, libertad que no_ _poseeré_ _jamás._

_Mi piel quema, ansío como una bestia el toque de él que tiene los ojos del mar. Son mis labios los que pronuncian su nombre, es mi sangre la que hierve y transita mis venas, sólo por él. Necesito... y me arrastro, cegado por un deseo que jamás experimenté debido al orgullo y el infinito amor que tenía por, lo que ahora son, estúpidos ideales. Me desconozco, he perdido la dureza de mi voluntad._

_Desde su sitio en lo alto el origen de todo mi odio probablemente se burle de lo que sucede, sus ojos malditos que son iguales a los míos saben, oh, por supuesto, deben saberlo. Dejó abierta mi jaula sólo para que saliera y me redujera a cenizas en el mundo real, encendió el fuego sólo para verme caer de rodillas. Mi padre... mi custodio. ¿Cuán controlada tienes mi cabeza? ¿Cuán controlados tienen los instintos de mi género a mi cuerpo? No quiero esto, no quiero esto. Quema, quema..._

_La madera del suelo puede en cualquier momento consumirse por_ _abrasadoras_ _llamas, porque en este momento estoy_ _balanceándome_ _en los confines del infierno. En contra de todo lo que alguna vez planeé, mi cuerpo desea las caricias de ese hombre que en algún momento consideré muerto, pero mi mente sólo puede pensar en auxilio. ¿Nadie vendrá para ayudarme? ¿He de_ _desvanecerme_ _aquí, solo y con la voluntad_ _mancillada_ _?_

_Sólo... sólo puedo reír por este fatídico destino."_

El bolígrafo rodó debido a un espasmo de su mano. Estaba, casi agónicamente, tumbado en el suelo; sus manos se aferraron a la madera, rasgando lo que podía de las tablas y llevándose algunas uñas en el proceso. Sufría con el rostro enrojecido la ausencia. Para controlar un poco la temperatura de su cuerpo decidió cubrirse únicamente con una camisa, misma que en ese momento estaba colgando de los trémulos hombros y sólo incrementaba el roce desesperante. Loki apretó los dientes, gimiendo sin saber qué lo empujaba a hacerlo, el deseo o el coraje. Todo el cabello negro se arrastraba visiblemente empapado por el suelo y sus piernas, abiertas en par se retorcían dolorosamente, siempre contenidas por una mente de acero que buscaba lastimarse simplemente para no aceptar la derrota. Intensas feromonas monopolizaban el aroma del entorno y el causante de tal suceso de pronto se alzaba sobre sus débiles pies sólo para gritarle al vacío, con mirada colérica. El verde de su iris demostraba lo venenosa que resultaba ser la ira de sus cimientos más crueles.

Lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba.

Dedos delgados se aferraron fuertemente a sus clavículas mientras se tambaleaba. En el proceso de control Loki bramaba con furia, incapaz de ponderar las acciones que realizaba dominado por el enojo que fácilmente era equiparable a su excitación. Pasaron dos horas en las que perdió un poco la razón, poseso de insatisfechas revanchas, así como absurdos romanticismos.

Gobernando ya el celo que parecía venir mucho más violento que en otras ocasiones, Loki respiró pesadamente y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando aún con cálido rostro la danza de los robles que recibían con admirable temple la furia de la tormenta. Frío sudor cubría su rostro, los ojos severos mientras recuperaba poco a poco el aliento y su capacidad de razonar. Como un filme en reversa su vida entera se reprodujo en las entrañas de su pensamiento.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde su llegada a Voss, cinco meses en los que mintió al aceptar ser su amigo.

—¿Eres tú o soy yo quien provoca esto, Thor Odinson? —preguntó con la voz rota. Poco a poco recuperaba la lucidez de su mirada—. ¿Podemos siquiera considerarnos víctimas del destino?

**_***_ **

Llevaba varias semanas con un estilo de vida apretado.

El dinero que ahorró de sus obras vendidas se había reducido considerablemente luego de abastecerse de material. Una vez más su desaparecida madre fungía como una balsa en el inmenso océano de problemas que tenía, gracias a ella y su afición —que por razones casi mágicas había heredado— podía darse un respiro suficiente de gastos relacionados con su nuevo sustento. El estudio que ella ocupó hacía años, viejo, pero al final eficiente, tenía mucho más de lo que habría imaginado. Rápidamente había hecho de esa habitación su refugio y pasaba largas horas encerrado dentro, aprovechando cada segundo de tiempo e inspiración para plasmar sus más profundas frustraciones. Siempre gustoso del impresionismo en su vida artística había detallado nada más la sensación inmediata de sus vivencias, pero esta vez era todo lo contrario, y para su ya repetida desgracia, era un solo retrato el que dominaba su entero trabajo.

Se hallaba rodeado espeluznantemente de un solo rostro, y el lienzo más grande, como comandando su locura, reposaba frente a él. La fisionomía del que en ese momento podía considerar su amigo estaba minuciosamente detallada, predominando siempre en su amplia extensión los colores amarillos y azules, un homenaje ridículo de romanticismo para su cabello, y sus ojos. De espaldas y con el rostro inclinado hacia atrás se hallaba el falso Thor, sus labios habían sido pintados ligeramente abiertos, y sus facciones cinceladas con las particularidades más sobresalientes de la masculinidad rozaban sorprendentemente la línea del realismo. Sintió que su propia obra lo miraba.

Con una rodilla sobre el piso y la cámara fotográfica bien sujetada entre sus manos, presionó el botón. Una, varias veces. Los ojos de mar cautivo lo seguían sin descanso con su sempiterna inexpresividad.

—¿Qué quieres decirme, mirándome de esa manera? —le preguntó a su arte. El retrato lamentablemente no podía aclarar sus dudas, permaneció inerte, con la inusual frialdad que emanaba de lo que en un principio parecía un ser cálido. Loki resopló y se sentó en las tablas, cruzando las piernas. Estaba visiblemente decepcionado—. No puedo vender esto... Si bien sacaría mucho de ello, la familia Odinson y el alto mundo de alguna manera descubrirían que sigues vivo, maldito —rio, imaginando la posible respuesta de él al provocarle semejante problema—. Sal de aquí, Thor, sal de aquí —se golpeó suavemente la cabeza.

Y como si el destino estuviera dispuesto a llevarle la contraria, una piedra golpeó la ventana del segundo piso. Loki alzó el rostro reaccionando sorpresivo al sonido, aunque sabía perfectamente quién era la persona que reclamaba su atención en ese momento. Dejó la cámara a un lado y más precavido de lo que usualmente era, cubrió su más reciente obra con una manta blanca antes de acercarse al cristal. Quitó el pestillo y abrió las ventanas en par. Era Thor el que esperaba abajo con sus manos guardadas del frío común en un abrigo negro. Al igual que la pintura que se hallaba silenciosa en su habitación, este hombre aparecía con un rostro bello, pero extremadamente parco.

—¿De qué demonios sirve el timbre que mandé a instalar si no sabes cómo usarlo?

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender que no tiene uso alguno, jamás respondes cuando lo toco —alzó su voz matizada—. Veo que te mantienes ocupado.

—De algo tengo que vivir. Sin la herencia de papá estoy completamente arruinado —se quejó falsamente, recargando sus brazos sobre el marco de la ventana—. ¿Y bien, en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Ven conmigo. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Loki alzó una ceja, realmente intrigado. Ambos habían convivido bastante después de esa noche que tácitamente confesaron las desventajas de mantenerse juntos, pero no hubo acercamientos considerables de confianza. Si bien su relación era muy parecida a la común amistad, sabían perfectamente que motivos ocultos permanecían latentes.

Meditó un poco la respuesta que daría, mirando distraídamente hacia arriba.

—¿A dónde quieres llevarme? En mi situación debo ser muy precavido —voz suave pero audible, intentando siempre incomodarlo. Era una espada de doble filo, pero no podía negar que le divertía confundir a la gente.

—Necesito ayuda. Llevo varios meses intentando escribir algo, pero mis ideas no fluyen como esperaría.

—¿Escribir?

Thor sonreía, pero no podía sacarse de sus expresiones un sentimiento sincero, porque realmente no existía alguno. Loki aprendió esos extraordinarios detalles sólo observándolo, sin embargo, en ese momento la curva en los labios del rubio reflejaba una genuina simpatía. Sorprendido abrió un poco más los ojos y miró a un costado, meditando los problemas que podía causarle aceptar ayudarlo después del episodio que había tenido la noche anterior. Frunció el ceño y cerró las ventanas, buscando su abrigo.

¿Cómo negarse a la droga si necesitaba de ella?

Después de discutir superficialmente sobre el lugar al que iban ambos decidieron que un sitio público era lo mejor, aunque ninguno especificó por qué. Los minutos se fueron volando entre charlas triviales y una preocupación instantánea por la mano de Loki que perdió tres uñas. Thor insistió en saber qué había pasado, la respuesta que recibió varias veces fue: un accidente.

La librería Romanoff se asomó entre las pintorescas casas. Thor apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta donde Natalia, remedio sencillo para los cotidianos pesares, los esperaba con una esplendorosa sonrisa. Los saludos se alargaron hasta terminar en complicadas preguntas que la señorita pelirroja no podía guardarse. Loki tuvo que mentirle al decir que un gran cajón cayó en su mano derecha debido a un descuido.

—No es lo suficientemente grave para ir al médico —aclaró.

—De todas formas, esos vendajes no funcionarán —le mencionó Thor a su lado.

—Sé más cuidadoso por favor, Loki. Cuando terminen me ocuparé de esas manos.

Con esa conclusión se despedían momentáneamente de Natalia que les había indicado un camino dentro de la librería que llevaba a un rincón apartado entre los enormes y numerosos muebles. Ahí solitaria se hallaba una mesa larga con varias sillas a su alrededor, muy parecidas a las que una biblioteca tenía. Thor se movió silenciosamente por los libros para tomar asiento y alcanzar la laptop que descansaba en la superficie de la madera.

—Siéntate —lo invitó mientras sacaba unos anteojos de su abrigo y encendía el aparato.

—Has dicho escribir... No me digas que tú escribes —le dijo. Con interés recargaba sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—¿Te parece inverosímil que alguien como yo lo haga?

—Llámame prejuicioso, pero jamás imaginé algo así. En todo caso no es mi culpa pensar de esta manera, los Alfas están predispuestos a trabajar en los altos mandos, ¿no? Ambos venimos de ahí, y si tú no te hubieras fugado... bueno, quién sabe.

—Red Crystal —murmuró Thor, sonriendo. Loki juntó las cejas en el medio, sin entender qué quería decirle. Después de unos segundos recordó algo. Un espontáneo _ah_ salió de su boca—. ¿Podrías traerlo?

Bufó debido a la petición, pero no se negó. Levantándose rápidamente se movió entre los libreros con una mirada muy concentrada, buscando con precisión de halcón la sección de _Thriller_ ; lo que Thor le había pedido figuraba como la novela más sobresaliente del tiempo inmediato. Cerca de ahí se encontró un mueble repleto de los ejemplares que la librería vendía de Red Crystal, el _best_ _seller_ del momento. Él mismo ya tenía el suyo en el buró al lado de su cama. Pensando si estaba permitido tomar uno y deshacerse del plástico que lo envolvía, Loki lo tomó.

—¿Lo comprarás? —le preguntó al llegar. Thor guardó silencio un momento, y luego sonrió.

—¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Es bueno?

Loki lo pensó un poco.

—Es una historia despiadada, sinceramente. Decanta más por la realidad cruel que la fantasiosa. Sin monstruos ni fantasmas. He de decir que este libro me hizo temerle más a la vida que la muerte. Y, por supuesto, a la maldad humana mucho más que la demoníaca. Es un libro excelente. ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas inspiración precisamente de esta obra? Si no te pensaba como un escritor, menos lo hago si en este momento me dices que deseas escribir suspenso.

—Bueno...

—Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Thor tecleó algunas cosas, sus lentes reflejaban la luz del aparato. Loki torció ligeramente la boca, sintiéndose confundido por su papel en esa conversación. Iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando su compañía habló en voz baja.

—Cuando escribí Red Crystal estaba realmente satisfecho. El último borrador fue concluido el año pasado y lo consideraba la mejor de mis obras. Sin embargo, esa historia se llevó todo lo que tenía. Después de eso sufrí el mayor de los bloqueos, tanto que creí sería el final. Pero entonces llegaste tú, Loki —el pelinegro quedó mudo ante la mención de su nombre. Thor juntó ambas manos frente a su boca—. Mi nuevo y arraigado deseo es escribir una historia, teniéndote a ti de mi musa.

Silencio. Claramente podían escucharse los fallos de la luz y el roce del aire entre los libros. Los ojos verdes se quedaron fríamente quietos. Entonces asintió, su mirada terminaba rápidamente en la madera barnizada de la mesa.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué ha dicho esta persona?_

Entró de pronto en un estado de estupefacción genuina, la sorpresa inundó su verde mirada y cada facción de su rostro. Como si su vida dependiera de ello tomó el libro que había dejado a su lado. Conocía perfectamente el nombre del autor, pero necesitó corroborarlo varias veces sólo para grabárselo en la cabeza como un tatuaje. Sus manos sostenían con fuerza el ejemplar. Thor continuaba sonriendo, observando cada movimiento con suma atención.

—Donald Blake... —susurró Loki. El rubio soltó una risa.

—Es un placer.

Un rapto violento de vergüenza embargó cada fibra de su ser. Sin necesidad de pensar en cosas vulgares Loki ganaba un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas. Sintiéndose humillado, pues nunca en su vida la burla se le volteaba de esta manera, pensó en todos los libros que compró de Donald Blake y cuánto admiraba su crudeza narrativa. ¿Era una broma? ¿Thor estaba tratando de molestarlo? Lo miró, observando minuciosamente cada detalle de su rostro; ojos y expresiones, ambos carecían bastante de las emociones humanas más básicas. Sí, él pasaría fácilmente como un hombre aburrido. Pero, justo en ese instante, los ojos de Thor tomaban una naturaleza profunda y no sabía si lo veía de esa manera por la recién revelada información o simplemente no se había percatado de ello. Si se trataba de la segunda opción, Thor tenía la asombrosa capacidad de ocultar cosas a voluntad, incluso si no sabía mentir.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa —trató de disimular el estupor con una enorme sonrisa—. Mantuviste el secreto muy bien, si me hubieras dicho que ocultabas algo de esas dimensiones al menos me habría divertido averiguándolo. Simplemente lo soltaste, así, sin más ceremonias. Realmente eres un hombre aburrido.

—Llevarte a mi casa hubiese sido un mal movimiento. Con lo sagaz que eres, una mirada a mi sala de estar y el secreto habría dejado de serlo.

—Supongo eres un hombre desordenado que tiene una pila de borradores en cada rincón.

—En efecto.

Loki se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, cavilando lo recién dicho como un académico en su clase. Repuesto de la inesperada noticia le dedicó una mirada severa y sólo entonces sonrió, sonrió tristemente.

—¿Una musa? ¿Ese es el papel que me das ahora?

—Sabrás que de mi boca jamás saldrá mentira alguna. Cuando te vi supe que serías mi única fuente de inspiración.

—A veces pienso que detrás de esas bellas palabras descansa una intención oculta —le dijo, su rostro más frío—. Lo sabes, lo que siento, lo que tú sientes. ¿Acaso deseas que todo esto llegue a un punto sin retorno? Vamos a lastimarnos hasta la muerte, Thor. Es posible que tú salgas ileso de toda esta terrible situación, pero yo no sabré cómo seguir adelante. He luchado tanto por lo que ahora me parecen sólo ambiguos e infantiles ideales. Tú sólo harás que...

—No somos tan distintos uno del otro, Loki, entiéndelo por favor. Sé que piensas que de alguna forma soy diferente a ti por mi posición, pero yo también he sufrido por ser lo que soy. Sin embargo, existe una verdad absoluta entre los dos que ni tú serás capaz de negar —enunció, con la voz firme—. Ambos sólo luchamos por la libertad.


	10. La esperanza dentro de mi corazón

El viento era cálido en ese lugar, alejado de los días grises y el sempiterno caer de la lluvia. Podría imaginarse la gélida nieve con el afán de no separar los pies de la tierra, pero el aroma de los rayos solares lo arrastraría nuevamente a ese sitio desconocido. Ahí, rodeado de los colores brillantes y la luz de una estrella más grande que el mundo, las hojas persistían tan verdes, tan vivas como el corazón que en ese momento donde no existía tiempo y lugar, descansaba por fin de eternas y dolorosas heridas. No había sufrimiento que pudiera separar sus ojos del cielo, tan extenso e infinito como la eternidad de esa certeza llamada destino. El odio, los arrepentimientos y el rencor se diluyeron como tinta carmín entre el agua cristalina de los ríos, llevándose en sus corrientes la sangre de sus eternas batallas. Erguido estaba sobre sus pies, sintiendo cómo lentamente y con la suavidad de un solo toque, era retirado su deseo de morir.

_¿Estoy soñando? Ah, seguramente sí._

Entre extensos campos admiraba el inicio de un día extinto. Aromas florales y vientos fuertes se arremolinaban a su alrededor como elevándolo a un paraíso en el que no había sido capaz de creer, y su mano, fuerte a diferencia del pasado inmediato, se alzaba siguiendo el camino del sol. Parecía que podría alcanzarlo, tan cerca y brillante como una estela de luz que lo guiaba a la salvación, pero al final no lo hizo.

¿Qué era eso que quería tomar? Una y otra vez, tan lejano, tan claro y tan azul. 

Una vez abrió los ojos la silueta de aquellos momentos perdidos se desvaneció entre espesa oscuridad. Con lentitud frente a él tomaba forma la imagen de un lago custodiado por rígidos árboles. Borrosa su visión alcanzó a apreciar el cielo nublado. Sólo cuando la voz que había aprendido a reconocer con exactitud le habló cerca del oído, pudo espabilarse.

—¿Estás despierto?

Loki dio un salto, mirando un poco desorientado a Thor que descansaba junto a él. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, como disfrutando la brisa gélida de Voss. Casi de inmediato se separó de su compañía con una mano cubriendo su boca, nervioso e impresionado por su falta de cautela. Idiota, bajaste la guardia, se dijo a sí mismo. Avergonzado por dormir plácidamente a su lado sin ningún tipo de molestia, se limitó a resoplar mientras la indignación se colaba por sus rincones más lejanos. Carraspeó como para darle normalidad a la situación y se quedó mirando el agua cercana. 

Ambos estaban trabajando con la inspiración bajo las ramas de un gran árbol. No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero había pasado, extraño en él que difícilmente se permitía mostrar vulnerabilidad con alguien ajeno a sus relaciones más cercanas. Qué error, estaba dejándose llevar pese a que la persona que permanecía a su lado era, sin lugar a dudas, un obstáculo a superar. Al menos de eso quería convencerse. 

Cruzó las piernas y miró atentamente la hierba que tenía debajo. El clima recientemente frío de Voss no menguaba, el final del verano se acercaba, pero ahí mismo podría asegurar que vivía el inicio del más crudo invierno. Pensando en eso se ajustó un poco más el delgado suéter verde, soltando aliento frío de su boca, y se inclinó a ver la libreta que reposaba en las piernas del rubio. Las hojas seguían con su blanco inmaculado. 

Entonces suspiró, arrebujándose en su sitio. 

—Mentiroso —le dijo—. No llevas ni una palabra escrita. 

—No esperes que este proceso sea rápido, Loki. Apenas han pasado dos semanas desde que pedí tu ayuda. 

—Parece que no tienes siquiera una idea planteada. ¿Tan simple resulto que no provoco en ti ni un solo párrafo? Qué tipo tan grosero. 

Thor abrió los ojos y se giró a mirarlo. Una porción de su rostro era cubierta con la chaqueta de cuero marrón que llevaba. Entonces sonrió, nuevamente una expresión que asombraba a Loki; muchas de ellas aparecían en los últimos días pese a que, efectivamente, Thor era un hombre serio. Apretó los labios, pero no apartó la mirada, esperando su respuesta. 

—La cautela hace al hombre precavido —Loki inclinó un poco el rostro, confundido, pero Thor no se explayó más—. No quiero abrumarte con mi entusiasmo. Aunque, si soy sincero, eres el tipo de persona al que debería escribírsele un poema en cada estación. 

Tal afirmación le hizo retroceder la cabeza apenas unos centímetros. Pensó rápidamente que las palabras tenían poder, y que frente a él se hallaba un maestro quien las manejaba a la perfección. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió a la par de alguien, una persona que no representaba la familiaridad de las amistades, pero sí de la competencia. Y admitiendo eso, sabía que él había ganado en esa ocasión porque no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Se viró al instante para observar con fingida atención las aguas tranquilas del lago, y disimuló con entereza el enervo que provocaba cada oración salida de su experta boca. 

—Eres extraño —mencionó, aunque la palabra que cruzó su cabeza fue cínico, o quizá taimado—. Mira que alagarme de esa manera, ¿estás buscando acaso... 

—Quieto —sin dudar un solo momento Thor ocupó su puño para depositar un golpe suave en el centro de la cabeza de Loki. Una vez más él estaba tan asombrado por ese movimiento que tuvo que arrastrarse por la hierba lejos del roble, fuera de la custodia de sus ramas, tocando con una de sus manos la superficie de su cabello—. Eres una persona muy desconfiada, ¿sabes? Detente. No soy un oportunista. Sólo alguien así podría hacer tal cosa. 

Loki bajó la mirada, enojado y avergonzado a la vez. Había un montón de maneras para refutar eso, pero sus ganas de iniciar una discusión interesante se esfumaron ante la aparente franqueza de su voz. Entonces, luego de unos segundos de silencio, no pudo evitar pensar que esa era la primera vez que Thor lo tocaba. Ni siquiera aquel día que el rubio le ofreció su mano se había atrevido a tomarla y en ese momento, contrario a lo que su yo del pasado podría concebir en sus más indeseables escenarios, languidecía por un evento tan ridículo. Frunció el ceño fuertemente. 

La delgada línea que sostenía sus ambiciones estaba a punto de romperse. ¿Qué era lo que sucedería después? En verdad quería preguntárselo. No era precisamente un secreto que ambos, guiados por la fuerza de su instinto, trataban de acercarse más y más. La situación no era distinta para Thor, lo sabía, por más que él tratara de ocultarlo. 

De alguna forma Loki quería sentirse acompañado en las circunstancias adversas, no deseaba afrontar solo la falta de cordura. 

El rubio no dejó de mirarlo. Su sonrisa amable delataba que, probablemente, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Entonces suspiró, peinando tranquilamente su cabello suelto y mirando con sus gallardos ojos azules el cielo nublado. 

—¿No estamos encerrándonos nosotros mismos en el juego del gato y el ratón? Y yo no soy el gato precisamente...

—Si fueras sincero y dijeras la verdad esto no estaría pasando.

Loki se arrepintió de decir aquello cuando vio que la sonrisa de Thor se desvanecía de su rostro, pero no dejó relucir la culpa. En cambio, tomó valor para afrontar directamente la situación hipócrita que habían construido. Amigos, civiles, razonables... Tonterías. Si algo le molestaba más que la denigración social debido a su género, era que lo engañaran. Plantearse esa idea encendió la sangre de sus venas. Thor presenció la forma en que Loki rompía el momento con la facilidad que le brindó el brío repentino.

—He vivido los últimos años apabullado por mi propia naturaleza —habló, lamentablemente perdiendo su juicio—, luchando a cada minuto con esto que soy, y cuando por fin creí tener el control sobre esta maldita condición llegas tú... Sí, no voy a negar que la fuerza del instinto es abrumadora. Yo mismo, quien creyó firmemente tener la respuesta para no ser consumido por mi lado animal... ahora estoy perdiendo la cabeza —llevó ambas manos a su rostro, como sosteniendo esa afirmación—. No sé en qué momento perderé la cordura y la percepción que tengo sobre el yo más sincero —la mirada verde parecía destellar una furia contenida, pero ni ésta causó una reacción notable en el rostro de Thor que se mantenía frío—. Por supuesto, no queda de otra que aceptar el único camino, pero tú, tu falsa candidez y desapegada expresión me enferman. 

—¿Qué tratas de...

—¡Qué mezquino! ¿No es así? —gritó, una sonrisa inestable bien plasmada en sus labios—. Sí, no quiero ir al infierno solo, por eso te enfrento ahora. Tú, el ingenuo Alfa de la ciudad perdida, tan noble y sencillo... no me jodas. Aunque lo intenté, es imposible rebelarse contra las leyes del instinto, tu caso no es diferente al mío. Sin máscaras ni falsas intenciones hemos de hablar ahora. 

—Tú no estás hablando —refutó, severo, pero Loki se rendía nuevamente a los impulsos violentos, restos de los constantes ataques que había padecido en la soledad de su habitación. 

—¡Estoy muriendo por tu culpa! ¡Definitivamente...

En ese momento no supo si fue el retumbar de su furiosa voz, pero las aves habían salido volando de algunos árboles cercanos. Entonces guardó silencio, sintiendo cómo cada bello de su cuerpo se erizaba, casi notando el peligro impregnarse en las partículas de aire que entraban a su sistema. Como lo dictaban las normas biológicas de su género no se movió un centímetro al sentir ese despliegue de feromonas, tan volátiles como las llamas abrasadoras de un sol que parecía inofensivo. Abrió ampliamente los ojos y tragó saliva, tensando los dedos debido a la presión soportada. Permitiendo que su mente fuera la única en tomar acción, maldiciéndolo a él y todo el linaje Alfa, se encogió en su sitio. 

En todo el tiempo que pasó en Voss, Thor no había utilizado la dominación con él. Sin embargo, en ese momento las circunstancias cambiaban, podía comprobar que ese hombre era algo más de lo que aparentaba. 

La mirada de Thor estaba cuidadosamente escondida bajo los mechones de oro que, ondulándose con la gélida brisa, le daban una apariencia mucho más intimidante a su corpulencia. Loki estaba a punto de perder nuevamente, pero al menos podía llevarse la agridulce victoria de desenmascarar a esa esfinge, que con quietud y una lengua más hábil que la suya, había logrado enredarlo. 

Cuando Thor se lanzó sobre él, sometiendo toda su anatomía contra la hierba húmeda, se permitió liberar un último vestigio de insolencia para reír, fuerte y sin control, mientras una mano sujetaba su cuello. Los ojos de él fallaban completamente en dominar las mareas tormentosas del océano. 

Pudo escuchar los músculos del otro tensarse, envolviéndose vigorosamente a su alrededor, como una bestia acorralando a su presa. Eso era él, una liebre en las fauces del tigre. Pero ni siquiera en esos momentos de ruina podía no amargarle la cena a la fiera. Con el aliento inestable, sonriendo y lanzándole la burla con sus ojos verdes, pronunció:

—Si algo es detestable en mí, es la necedad de mi carácter. Lo sabía... Ni siquiera tú, amo de las palabras, puedes escapar de eso que nos ata en este mundo cruel. Yo tenía razón, no eres diferente a los demás, esto es lo único que quieres —y extendió los brazos, indefenso pero descarado—. ¡Anda, tómalo, después de todo tampoco puedo negarme a ello! Tan asqueroso soy yo con mi dependencia como lo eres tú con tu tiranía. Incluso si trato de ocultarlo, la realidad no cambiará jamás, para esto nací... para convertirme en la meretriz de una raza superior. 

Loki se creía vencedor de la pulla, y aunque estuviera asustado en el fondo, no dejó de sonreír. En cambio, se atrevió a jugar con su temor y la desfavorable escena, tomando delicadamente las hebras doradas que caían por las mejillas de Thor. El aliento de él lo invitaba a seguir hablando, a blasfemar sobre la injusta jerarquía y su destino. Sin embargo, la mano grande y cálida de Thor, que antes había tomado su cuello, se posó sobre su boca. Sólo entonces Loki dejó la sonrisa rebelde atrás.

—Cállate, por favor —las palabras lo dejaron mudo e incapaz. Mirándolo con el asombro al borde de su iris, comenzó a temblar, producto de haber hecho mucha fuerza—. Es suficiente, te has herido bastante esta vez. 

Loki apretó los dientes y respiró fuertemente, incrédulo. Sus ojos, cristalizados ya por el llanto venidero, le lanzaron un claro desprecio. 

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico?! —su voz sonó ahogada debido a la mano de Thor. De inmediato intentó moverse, pero el rubio estaba sentado sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Además, permanecía aún vulnerable y débil por la subyugación anterior.

—Lo siento, me he dado cuenta muy tarde. No pensé que realmente desearías escuchar la verdad, con todas sus letras —le dijo, su semblante calmado—. En todo este tiempo he estado observándote cuidadosamente. Sin afán de ser grosero, puedo decir que eres un mentiroso impecable. Engañas, ocultas, tergiversas y dañas. Como dije alguna vez eras, seguro, la persona en todo el mundo en quien no debía confiar, ¿recuerdas? Sin embargo, al igual que tú, perdí. Me rendí a esos ojos. 

Su cabeza dorada había terminado en la hierba, a un costado de su cuello. Loki estaba atónito, despojado de la capacidad del habla. Simplemente miraba, silencioso, el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de nubes negras.

—No te equivocas, Loki. También me estoy perdiendo debido al aroma que emana de tu ser, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no quiero que esto se reduzca a un impulso fugaz. Me has llamado ingenuo, tal vez tengas razón. 

Loki entornó los ojos, sintiendo cómo su mundo se empañaba en lágrimas. 

—Bien, ¿entonces cuál es tu deseo? —musitó, al borde del quiebre. Thor lo abrazó, pasando los brazos debajo de su cintura.

—Quédate conmigo. 

Simple y llano. La respuesta hizo reír a Loki, pero éste no alcanzo a manifestar la gracia en sus labios. 

Empezaba a llover y Thor escondía avergonzado su rostro, sin embargo, tuvo que alzar la cabeza cuando sintió la piel del pelinegro excesivamente cálida. Lo había llamado por su nombre pero no hubo respuesta, Loki se desvanecía en sus brazos, entregándose como un muñeco de trapo con su mirada esmeralda oculta bajo agotados párpados.

Había perdido el conocimiento. 

—¿Loki? 

Al mover un poco su mejilla sintió que la temperatura de él había ascendido gravemente. Bajo las inclementes gotas de lluvia Thor se alarmó por el repentino estado de Loki. Sus facciones se tiñeron de temor y la luz de sus ojos azules se apagó. Lo sacudió repetidas veces, como esperando que el pelinegro estuviera jugando con él, sin embargo, no respondió a sus palabras. El ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de un aroma denso, tan fuerte que Thor necesitó contener la respiración a ratos mientras lo sostenía más cerca de él. 

Maldijo en su pensamiento.

Sabiendo que era inútil intentar despertarlo apretó los dientes, frustrado, y lo tomó por los hombros. Rápidamente pasó su brazo libre por debajo de sus piernas para alzarlo en vilo, dirigiéndose con zancadas atropelladas a su hogar que se encontraba a pocos metros de ahí. 

Empapado debido a la lluvia abrió la puerta de un golpe, buscando con la mirada alterada el sofá más cercano. El acolchonado mueble verde sirvió para recostar a Loki que comenzaba a respirar irregularmente, presa de una fiebre sin aparente causa. Thor se deshizo del suéter que abrigaba sus delgados brazos y desabotonó la camisa blanca, buscando prodigarle un poco de frescura a su cuerpo que parecía sumergirse en llamas invisibles. 

—Loki, Loki —se repitió como un mantra, moviéndose entre las habitaciones de su hogar. Sólo un minuto le tomó encontrar un recipiente para llenarlo con agua fría del grifo que estaba en la cocina, y mojar en el recorrido de vuelta al sofá gracias a su torpeza varios borradores que tenía desordenados en el piso. 

Con un trapo húmedo limpió el sudor y la lluvia combinadas de su rostro casi blanco, y en la desesperación del hecho, sólo atinó a llamar a Natalia pues sospechaba su estado era causado por un padecimiento estrechamente ligado al género. Sintiéndose embriagado y con un poco menos de razón, se golpeó el rostro mientras miraba a Loki. La voz de Natalia no tardó en saludarle. 

—Ven —dijo, y así lo dejó. 

Durante los quince minutos que Natalia tardó en llegar, Thor ya había preparado un baño de agua tibia. Entre los dos lograron colocar a Loki, que gracias al termómetro que tenía en casa, pudo saberse rebasaba los treinta y nueve de temperatura. Y lo peor era que no despertaba. 

Arrodillado a un lado de la bañera Thor sostenía la mano pálida. Su mirada azulina parecía perdida en el rostro de Loki. Sólo pudo recuperar un poco la atención en el mundo cuando Natalia sugirió ir al hospital, o en su defecto, llamar a un médico. El rubio le respondió de inmediato, sintiendo la cabeza embotada y su orientación perdida, que no. 

—No puedo arriesgarlo de esa manera. Si alguien nota su estado, en poco tiempo estaremos rodeados de salvajes. Si lo sacamos de aquí llamará mucho la atención, y si llamamos a un médico...

—Le explicaremos lo que pasa. Es un hospital pequeño, pero entre ellos debe haber alguien que pueda atender a Loki sin verse afectado —Thor negó con la cabeza y ella sólo pudo ver el techo, dándose vuelta debido a la frustración.

—Esperar e intentar bajarle la fiebre es lo mejor que podemos hacer, estamos alejados del pueblo y...

—¡Loki necesita un doctor! —alegó—. Esto no es normal, Thor. Su cuerpo está ardiendo y ha perdido el conocimiento. Ni siquiera en los celos más fuertes terminamos de esta manera. Además tú... —se arrodilló a su lado, tomando las mejillas de él para mirarlo con fijeza. Instintivamente Thor evadió los ojos azules de Natalia, pero ella no se lo permitió y apretó aún más su rostro—. ¿Quién eres? 

Thor entendió inmediatamente a qué quería llegar con esa cuestión. Unió las cejas rubias en el centro, y respondió. 

—Soy Thor. 

Natalia quería indagar más en su semblante, así que permaneció unos segundos observando a su amigo quien, mirándola a ella sin parpadear, no soltaba la mano de Loki. 

Suspiró sin más opción que dejarlo. 

—Está bien, será como quieres, pero ahora irás por unas medicinas al pueblo. Necesitas alejarte de aquí. 

Sabiendo que eso era verdad, Thor se mordió el labio y le cedió el sitio a Natalia. No perdió más tiempo con indecisiones, sabía exactamente qué comprar y con esa idea se apresuró lejos del cuarto, no sin antes mirar de soslayo a Loki que se mantenía con la cabeza recostada en la bañera. 

La puerta de su hogar se cerró de golpe, y con las piernas más poderosas debido al miedo, Thor corrió por el lodazal con los ojos azules puestos siempre hacia delante. 

Natalia revisó una vez más el termómetro, rodeada por el sonido de la tormenta. 

—Loki... —susurró ella con mirada triste. En la habitación silenciosa podía percibirse un olor intenso, uno que le traía la imagen viva de los bosques más profundos, de la frescura de la nieve y del adverso florecer de los narcisos al final del invierno. Sonrió entonces, sintiéndose abrigada por los delicados cristales que caían del cielo en tiempos gélidos—. ¿Qué hiciste? —dijo al mirarlo con su delgadez preocupante y el casi blanco tono de su piel. Permanecía quieto, con su cuerpo sumergido en el agua y su cabello cubriéndole los rasguños rojizos en las clavículas. 

Entonces Loki despertó, como respondiendo a su pregunta. Sus ojos verdes quedaron bien fijos a la pared más cercana. Natalia imitó la acción de Thor antes y sostuvo su mano. 

—Lo necesario para no tener culpas —respondió con voz baja—. Lo necesario para revelarme a esta vida. 

Natalia lo abrazó fuerte sin importar el agua que humedecía su piel. Posó su barbilla en los cabellos negros y se aferró, al borde del llanto. 

—No lo hagas solo entonces, pelea junto a tus amigos —le dijo, provocando una sonrisa sincera en Loki. 

—Él me pidió que me quedara, pero no puedo hacer eso. Este juego ha terminado. Ya no puedo llamarlo un amigo.

—Eso es porque nunca lo fuiste —sonrió, separándose de él. Sus ojos brillantes lo miraron—. Thor quizá te cuente una historia cuando regrese, si lo hace escúchala con atención, ¿vale? En este mundo hay más que enemigos, Loki —él la observó atentamente—. Te has olvidado completamente de que existen aliados, y también familia. Thor es, sin lugar a dudas... las dos cosas. 

Asediado por las inclemencias de la lluvia se sintió revitalizado, con la motivación encendida y un cálido sentimiento abrigando su corazón, ese que amenazaba con detenerse algún día debido a la soledad en un mundo infinito. Apretó los dientes, endureció la mirada y corrió más rápido entre las callejuelas encharcadas. 

—Espérame.


	11. Dame una prueba de que existo

Analizó con desbordante interés el crepitar de la leña en la chimenea, como si el calor de la hoguera pudiera guarecerlo del atemorizante porvenir. Con la cabeza un poco desorientada todavía, se arropó con la manta que le había entregado Natalia y miró el termómetro, que después de desgastantes esfuerzos, marcó una alentadora temperatura de treinta y siete grados. El aliento salió de su boca como un signo de alivio que lo sumió aún más en el sillón que eligió para recostarse. Había permanecido el tiempo suficiente en el baño tibio para sentirse con el raciocinio bajo control nuevamente, pero Thor y sus apabullantes ojos siempre serían objeto de perdición.

Él lo miraba atentamente desde el suelo, arrodillado sobre los listones de madera. Estaba cubierto de agua y los mechones de su cabello dorado adornaban tan bien su rostro como para considerarlo un vencido en la guerra que iniciaron por inercia. Viró su rostro directamente al azul de su iris, y en ese silencio compartido donde el mundo y su esencia misma dejó de existir, ambos pudieron darle fin a su conflicto. Era una respuesta tácita y silenciosa que anunciaba la culminación de las rencillas vanas, pues Loki, quien consideró estar al borde de un abismo, de pronto situaba los pies en la verde hierba del otro lado. Las ataduras se habían disuelto con sinceridad y aceptación, dos cualidades que había abandonado considerándolas inútiles en un mundo que poco las ejecutaba. Sin embargo, había sucedido, una pieza no encajable, un individuo cuya cualidad bonhomía disonaba completamente del régimen. Pensó en el Alfa que no lo era, y en el Omega que no lo era. Con esa idea en mente sus ojos brillaron por ligero llanto, desprovistos al fin de la barrera que odios y resentimientos habían levantado en afán de una protección falsa, cuyo motivo no aplicaba ya.

Loki se disculpó, sólo una vez y desde el fondo de su corazón, por haber dejado de creer en las contrariedades fantasiosas de los soñadores, y por hacer de la falsedad un escudo; toda una puesta en escena en la que probablemente habría olvidado cómo se llamaba y el camino de regreso para convertirse en la rebelión ideal.

El dulce alago y alivio que recibió después del esfuerzo que hizo su trémula voz fue una enorme sonrisa de dientes pulcramente blancos. Era la primera vez que veía a Thor de esa manera, tan devoto y absurdo, y aun así correspondió su noble sentimiento, porque se hallaba cansado de luchar contracorriente, escapando siempre de los hechos que ni seres supremos eran capaces de modificar.

—El destino... —había pronunciado en voz baja, alzando el brazo hacia Thor quien no dudó en levantarse para caer de rodillas sobre su regazo. El cabello de él, bajo la sombría luz de un sol marchito, jamás se había visto tan dorado.

Thor se aferró a sus ropas con la dicha de un niño y Loki, usando el impulso y la inocente valentía de la que tanto renegó, se lanzó al suelo con él para abrazarlo, para decirle que su verdadero yo, ese que era cobarde y estaba asustado, necesitaba que se quedara un poco más con él. Sintió la ropa húmeda del rubio adhiriéndose a sus brazos y en el rostro aún sonrosado por la alta temperatura de su cuerpo, se deslizaron discretas lágrimas que no supo si eran suyas o de Thor.

El hombre que resaltaba en abundancia por la podredumbre del más puro resentimiento había terminado en un bosque perdido donde, ovacionando la ironía de los giros más inauditos, existía el objeto de su odio, el príncipe perfecto confeccionado por las manos más abusivas. Y en un extenso camino de mentiras y verdades, hallaba entendimiento por fin para admitir que todo se reducía tristemente a un cuento prejuicioso de idóneos reflejos en el que la esencia intrínseca del ser era omitida completamente. Aquel hombre del bosque misterioso no era perfecto, y el individuo que lo encontró y carecía de felicidad no era tan fuerte como aparentaba.

Decidió entonces que no llamaría ya a Thor con el mote de príncipe, y que él no sería más el personaje vacío que había decidido interpretar.

Natalia, excluida de la escena, se había lanzado sobre ellos con la cara cubierta en densas lágrimas. Los estrujó contra su pecho, los sostuvo de su cabeza y gimoteó sus nombres como si la infancia se hubiera apoderado de su temple otra vez. Las emociones a flote le inundaron la cabeza de brumosas ideas, tanto que no pensó y sólo actuó para decirle a Loki extrañas palabras.

—Bienvenido, Loki. Bienvenido...

**_***_ **

—Me había esforzado tanto en que no se supiera... La única meta en mi vida era no ser considerado por nadie como un Omega, porque no quería ser débil y manipulable. Tan dedicado en cuerpo y alma estaba que no me di cuenta, era yo quien estaba manipulándome. Fui yo quien se sometió tontamente. Reprimí cada aspecto de mi ser que pudiera ser considerado vergonzoso y me olvidé de la importancia que tenía yo en todo este asunto. Era un cascarón perfecto, un cascarón que enfurecía a mi padre y los más cercanos a él. Esas revanchas ganadas me atiborraron de ambición y más odio del que podía soportar, pero espero un poco de entendimiento de tu parte, ser como yo en este mundo que alaba la fuerza Alfa no es fácil —Loki se balanceó sobre el columpio, aferrándose con fuerza de las sogas que lo sostenían—. Cuando mi madre se fue, me sentí perdido y el único consuelo que hallé fue la soledad, misma que ayudó demasiado a acrecentar mis resentimientos. Nadie me quiso por mi condición, porque mi género era la mediocridad encarnada. Sólo era... un objeto que disparaba la lascivia, que ambicionaba la perversión y la lujuria. Yo no soy así, le grité al espejo tantas veces, yo no soy así. Furioso desollé al lobo y me camuflé con su fuerza y carácter a pesar de ser...

—Tú no eres una oveja —interrumpió Thor desde su sitio en las raíces protuberantes del árbol. Se acomodó un poco más entre la hierba alta de su asiento y continuó—. Quiero decir, esa boca está bien afilada con colmillos, ¿no crees?

—¿Quién iba a decir oveja? —le dijo, sonriéndole a la Luna y el cielo despejado, para después mirarlo con fijeza—. Serpiente, una serpiente.

—No puedo refutar eso de ninguna manera. Y, ¿qué pasa con Sif y Fandral? Hablaste de ellos aquella vez que te pregunté sobre tu familia.

—Ciertamente es la única familia que tengo. Fandral era hijo del chofer de mi padre. Su familia entera se construía de individuos Beta, él mismo lo era, pero he de decir que se conducía como si fuera el Alfa más cotizado de la capital. Lleno de carisma en un sitio donde abundaban las superficialidades y la tiranía del más fuerte, llamó mi atención. Nos hicimos amigos entrañables, lo admiraba demasiado... eso hasta que intentó besarme una vez. Le rompí la nariz en el acto —Thor se rio y negó con la cabeza, haciéndose una imagen mental de eso—. Con doce años ya podía considerarse un conquistador pleno, nada mediocre con las chicas, en verdad, pero entonces llegó Sif... —Loki hizo una pausa, detuvo el balanceo del columpio al instante—. ¿Lo sabes no, Thor? Este mundo es injusto, desigual y cruel... El poder y el dinero siempre se reparten entre las familias de prestigio, entre los líderes de la jerarquía. Sif fue una consecuencia directa de esa terrible realidad. Ella nació y se crió durante toda su infancia en los barrios bajos de la capital. Huérfana y sin hogar, deambulaba por las calles y la inmundicia buscando cómo salir del agujero que el destino le había adjudicado a su existencia. Tuvo que aprender a defenderse, a luchar contra otros niños... Jamás me confesó si necesitó matar para sobrevivir, pero algo me dice que sí, debió hacerlo. Así se forjó su carácter, y cuando la familia de Fandral le dio acogida no supo muy bien cómo adaptarse. Sólo imagina, una chica de dieciséis años que toda su vida tuvo que luchar con otros para conseguir lo básico de pronto se veía rodeada de un estilo medianamente acomodado. Podrá parecer el paraíso al final del suplicio, pero es difícil confiar en aquellos que son diferentes a ti —y al decir eso, Loki sonrió tristemente—. Cada vez que los visitaba la encontraba terriblemente seria, no decía palabra alguna y siempre estaba alerta. La primera vez que tuve contacto con ella cometí el error de tocarla, fue apenas un roce en su hombro y un instante después ya tenía el filo de una copa rota en el cuello. Fue entonces que la miré y ella a mí. Hubo entendimiento, uno tan preciso que estremecía, Thor. Ella y yo no éramos tan diferentes. A pesar de mi relativamente fácil existencia y la precaria de ella, un sentimiento común nos mantenía encadenados. Odiábamos al poder y los dirigentes del mismo. Nos creíamos capaces de hundir todo ese sistema en infernales llamas... Qué ingenuos, ¿no? Después de eso, ambos congeniamos bastante bien, aunque chocáramos de vez en cuando con nuestras ideas. Los tres juntos nos convertimos entonces en una familia que iba más allá de la sangre. Pero Fandral, ¡tan incansable como siempre! Estaba tan indignado, en sus palabras, porque una chica tan bella hubiese sufrido semejantes tormentos. Se empecinó en protegerla de todo, y así desapareció su tan común coquetería. Era obvio que esos dos terminarían juntos, a pesar de que Sif lo rechazó un total de cincuenta y seis veces. Algunos años después unieron sus vidas en una ceremonia pagana bastante agradable. Sif encontraba su lugar por fin y los recuerdos de antaño eran opacados por la vida venidera. En cambio yo...

Loki suspiró y retomó el balanceo, con sus pies se impulsó hacia delante mientras Thor lo miraba. Al notar la negativa del pelinegro a seguir hablando se levantó, desempolvó un poco sus pantalones y se posicionó frente a él. Movimiento torpe en realidad, Loki se había aprovechado de eso para propinarle un puntapié en la rodilla. Quejándose del dolor agudo Thor se dobló sobre sí mismo y retrocedió unos pasos. Su compañía sonreía solemnemente.

—Ya no eres tan distante como antes, ¿verdad? Esas travesuras no las conocía —mencionó, reprimiendo sus ganas de reírse también. Loki se encogió de hombros—. Llevas aquí casi medio año y seguramente no has recorrido un cuarto de Voss, ¿quieres venir?

Loki unió las cejas en el medio, confundido por la cuestión repentina. Iba a preguntarle a dónde quería llevarlo, pero muy rápido ya era alzado de su asiento. Una mano cálida se había enganchado a la suya, y cuando avanzaron un tramo considerable entre los incontables árboles supo que no quería soltarla.

—Voss está repleto de cascadas, si vas a llevarme a una te diré...

—¿Te asusta? —preguntó. Loki iba a replicarle algo, pero la duda genuina en los ojos azules lo silenció.

—No encuentro coherencia en recorrer el bosque de noche.

—Está bien, conozco todo el pueblo como la palma de mi mano. Y no, no te llevaré a una cascada.

—Eres demasiado habilidoso en estos menesteres, me hace creer que tienes muchos secretos —miró el camino, sintiéndose cobijado por las ramas de los árboles y el silencio nocturno—. He dicho bastante de mí, ¿no te parece que es justo que tú cuentes algo de ti?

—Lo haré, pero no ahora. Todavía no terminas de contarme... ¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

Loki apretó su mano, reaccionando por inercia a la mención. Se mordió el labio debido al mal recuerdo, pero cuando Thor iba a decirle que no importaba si no quería hablar, le aclaró su duda.

—Sé que te resultará extraño escuchar esto, pero no lo sé. Realmente no sé qué pasó con ella... ¿Por qué se fue? Desconozco sus motivos. Un día sólo desapareció. Laufey dijo que ella había huido con Ymir, una amiga suya. El enojo de sus palabras indicó que la fuga fue llevada acabo bajo el impulso de un romance prohibido. Escuché de la servidumbre que la muchacha era muy unida a mi madre. Los últimos recuerdos que tengo son voces, rostros vagos y un sitio... Este sitio. La falsa muerte que mi padre montó para no caer en la ridiculización me permitió a mí heredar todas las propiedades de ella que no tomaban real relevancia en el capital de su matrimonio con Laufey. Investigué un poco sobre este lugar, pero no fue hasta que ese hombre se deshizo de mi soporte que tomé interés por él. Por eso hui, porque ya no aguantaba vivir más tiempo rodeado de ese mundo. Quería ser libre, y al final me encadené a una obsesión. Fuiste tú quien arruinó mis planes de constante miseria, ahora debes estar contento —fingió indignación como parte de la broma. A Thor le gustaba mucho ver esa faceta sarcástica y juguetona—. En realidad, tenía mucho miedo, Thor. De hecho, aún lo tengo —la luz de Luna lo cubrió parcialmente, escabulléndose por las ramas—. Sabía que tú ibas a significar un problema desde el primer día. Como nadie lo había hecho nunca, lograste inutilizar el control que tenía sobre mis impulsos; tu aroma, lo deseé con fervor.

—¿Sabes, Loki? Eso me resulta un poco curioso —el otro tuvo que voltearlo a ver nuevamente, sus ojos verdes manifestando duda—. Eres el único que ha podido percibir mi aroma. En todo este tiempo, desde mi nacimiento hasta hoy, he sido considerado un Alfa deficiente, porque no destilo esencia alguna.

Loki guardó silencio y detuvo el paso. Lo miró fijamente como buscando la broma en sus facciones, pero no halló nada más que una sonrisa sincera.

—¿De qué hablas? Tu aroma es tan abrumador, no he podido definirlo realmente. ¿Cómo es posible que no...

—Si alguna vez alguien se molestó en averiguar qué olor era, lo dejó solamente en una fragancia simple, tan insustancial como el olor del plástico. Dime, ¿qué aroma dirías que tengo? Muchas veces me abrumé con la pregunta.

Entonces Loki fue sostenido por las dos manos. Sintió calidez recorrer sus venas, y con el retoño de un sentimiento floreciendo en su interior, respondió.

—Hueles a primavera, a verano, a otoño e invierno —convicción destilaba su mirada, Thor no supo interpretar su entusiasmo—. En ninguna de esas estaciones experimentarás la ausencia del sol, nunca, aunque no sea visible ahí estará. Hueles a naturaleza, a bosques, a flores... ¿No es el brillo de tu luz quien mantiene vivo todo eso?

—¿Loki?

—Tu aroma es la refracción de los colores, de los lagos y el mar. ¿No es tu esencia la responsable de que pueda ver claramente el azul de tus ojos? Es por todo eso que el olor que emana de ti logró amedrentarme ese día, fue el primer paso que me llevó al camino sin salida. Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? ¿Para qué me has traído?

Thor no necesitó responderle con palabras. Discretamente una luz se deslizaba por los ojos verdes de Loki, y éste, siguiendo con atención el movimiento hacia la oscuridad del bosque pudo ver las estelas verdes que comenzaban a aparecer, como elevándose hacia las ramas de los árboles. El pelinegro las admiró con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—En todos estos meses te la pasaste recluido en casa por mi culpa, es por eso que deseo recompensarte. Cuando era pequeño venía aquí con mi madre, nos sentábamos en la hierba y veíamos en silencio el danzar de las luciérnagas. Recuerdo que una vez intenté atrapar una y la aplasté por mi descuido... No tienes idea de cuánto lloré esa noche. Por eso, este sitio se ha convertido en algo sagrado para mí, y quería mostrártelo.

No hubo respuesta para esa confesión. Loki se encontraba embelesado con la escena. Las luciérnagas aparecían por montones, sus diminutas luces verdes bailaban por el sitio como esferas brillantes. Pudo sentir el misticismo destilando de la vegetación y el silencio de la noche.

—Dijiste que tenías miedo, Loki. ¿A qué le temes?

Loki agachó la mirada, y después lo encaró.

—Al dolor. El amor causa dolor. Si eliges el amor, elegirás inevitablemente el sufrimiento, y yo no quería sufrir por un amor perdido otra vez, después de todo, ¿cómo podría superarlo en esta ocasión? No podría.

—Eso pensabas, ¿qué piensas ahora? No, mejor dicho, ¿qué quieres ahora?

Silencio. Loki lo miraba, pero no hizo amago de abrir la boca para responderle. Sólo se quedó observando, de pie y muy recto. Le había soltado las manos para situarlas a sus costados, como si estuviera frente a un general. Thor suspiró.

—Mañana... ¿puedes darme tu respuesta mañana? —Thor esperó, pero sólo vio el labio de Loki temblar—. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que Natalia nos llevó de excursión a la montaña? Había una roca protuberante a mitad del camino, ahí nos detuvimos a descansar un momento. Por favor, mañana... Ahora, regresemos que ya es muy tarde.

Loki se limitó a mover la cabeza. El sitio de las luciérnagas quedó atrás.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—Oye...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando asesinaste a esa luciérnaga, ¿cuántos años tenías?

Thor guardó silencio bajo la mirada atenta de Loki, quien no necesitaba una respuesta precisamente porque ya había hecho cuentas, pero deseaba escucharlo de su propia boca. Después de unos segundos el rubio respondió, vacilante.

—Dieciséis...

Loki no pudo silenciar el discreto resoplido por la risa contenida.

—¿Y lloraste como un bebé?

—¿En serio vas a burlarte de eso, Loki? Para tu información durante mi infancia no tuve contacto alguno con animales, ¡ni una mascota! Además, nunca había visto una luciérnaga antes.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es que, sólo puedo imaginarme al pequeño tú llorando sin descanso.

—Estoy arrepintiéndome un poco de conocer esta nueva faceta tuya.

—Ya dije que lo sentía.

—Ser un poco más sincero no te quita esa lengua de plata que tienes.

—Es inevitable, quiero decir, ¿cuánto medías a esa edad? Sólo imagina a un niño mayor llorando de esa manera.

—Muy bien, es suficiente. Sólo debo aclarar una cosa, Loki, en ese entonces seguramente era mucho más alto que tú.


	12. ¿Me dejarás estar a tu lado?

Las manecillas del reloj despedían los últimos momentos de la noche. A través de la ventana pudo vislumbrar la línea anaranjada que escalaba con premura las oscuras e impasibles montañas, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Inhaló profundamente, sumergiéndose en las atemorizantes circunstancias que estaban por iniciar en aquel pueblo olvidado, y tomó el abrigo que colgaba de la silla cercana. Sus ojos, como reteniéndose en los sitios seguros y cobardes, aterrizaron un momento en el borrador terminado de su nueva obra. En ese proyecto, el único que jamás tocaría las puertas de una editorial, se hallaban los restos de su más arraigada monotonía. Thor dejaba por fin el hermetismo que había socavado su capacidad de esperar el futuro con los brazos abiertos.

Esbozó una sonrisa tímida y sincera, pensando en el color del jade, y se encaminó a la puerta. 

Al salir pudo escuchar claramente el goteo que caía de las ramas y también, acelerado con el entusiasmo de los sentimientos más sencillos, el palpitar de su corazón. Una sensación cálida que se derramaba por su sangre como la luz de un día soleado. Se abrigó un poco más y cubrió gran parte de su rostro con la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello, pues la vergüenza del nuevo descubrimiento era visible, tan visible como las rozaduras causadas por el venidero frío otoñal. Pensando, sonriendo y caminando por los charcos de lodo que ya se habían endurecido, Thor esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón una respuesta positiva.

—Después de todo —susurró—, ¿cómo podría vivir sin ti ahora? "Te esperaré al amanecer", eso te dije, pero... ¿Realmente llegarás?

Con esa pregunta en mente se vio apremiado por los colores anaranjados del cielo que se abrían paso como tinta derramada en el océano nocturno. Los sosegados pasos repentinamente se convirtieron en zancadas y éstas mismas, impulsadas por la sinceridad de un sentimiento joven, rápidamente cambiaron a una persecución vergonzosa que, de ser posible, la hierba del camino le hubiese recriminado si tan sólo tuviera voz para abogar.

La idea tonta de que pudiese llegar tarde empezó a comerle las bases del raciocinio, derribando la experiencia y el escepticismo más puro de los hombres solitarios. Su abandonado desinterés por el mundo era reducido de pronto al mero instinto de la impulsiva voluntad, esa que claudicaba por la intervención romántica de un alma rebosante de esperanza, seducida por el cambio y el fin del vacío. Tan hábil como lo era su cuerpo de Alfa atravesó con facilidad el camino rocoso a la montaña, sin dejar que el césped húmedo representara una amenaza. Tensó cada músculo de sus piernas para subir, y siendo acorralado por el borde de un sol presuroso, divisó desde la lejanía aquella roca que antes le había mencionado a Loki. 

Su cabello, visiblemente más largo después de varios meses de negligencia, se movió hacia atrás debido a la brisa provocada por el súbito aumento de velocidad. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba ahí, justo tras la roca. Agitado se giró de izquierda a derecha, incluso dio una vuelta completa antes de observar el astro frente a él, tan brillante que tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con una mano. 

El sol se alzaba sobre todo como una existencia inmensa e inalcanzable, y aun así era capaz de colmar cada rincón con la tibieza de su luz. Thor descendió lentamente su mano, con sus ojos azules fijos en el horizonte, tan embelesado como podía estarlo por la belleza natural de una estrella abrasadora. El cielo, los bosques, las montañas y la hierba del suelo brillaban de pronto con los colores dorados de la mañana, y ahí entre todos ellos, en disonancia con la armonía de un paraíso terrenal... encontró a Loki. Su misticismo, sus fríos colores, la sobriedad casi etérea de su figura.

Un poco más abajo del sitio indicado, con las manos guardadas del frío y el rostro apuntando al amanecer, él se giró para verlo. Su cabello negro enmarcaba las líneas de su rostro, haciendo destacar aún más el rubor de sus mejillas. 

Y sonrió.

—Yo no tenía motivo para hacerte esperar, Thor. 

El aire entró rápidamente a sus pulmones y los ojos azules adquirieron un brillo distinto al que provocaban los rayos solares de esa mañana. La opacidad de su iris tomó un intenso color, como si una pincelada de profundo celeste hubiera aterrizado en su mirar. Con la reciente tranquilidad de un sentimiento pleno, correspondió su sonrisa. 

Supo entonces que nunca en su larga vida había abrazado tan fuerte a alguien como para percibir la calidez de su alma. 

Los retoños de las flores encontraban su momento para florecer.

_"Jamás imaginé que estas páginas serían testigo de mi derrota, el fracaso del implacable Loki_ _Laufeyson_ _. Sinceramente no sé cómo he de empezar a platicarte, pese a que sólo se trata de un_ _intrascendental_ _diario y el capricho de quererte aquí, cerca mío. Sin embargo, es de vital importancia juzgar mis pensamientos con la imparcialidad de la tinta de un bolígrafo pues, por fin, dejé que la locura tomara el control de mi cabeza._

_Soy un mentiroso demasiado bueno para estos tiempos que transcurren. Es tal la habilidad de mis embustes que logré modificar todo aquello que me desagradaba de esta mi existencia, y fui capaz de_ _camuflarme_ _con los líderes, engañando exitosamente a terceros y esa parte de mí que me miraba siempre con incredulidad y decepción. El débil Omega pudo compartir un lugar en la cima con los demás, ¿puedes creerlo? Quizá eso_ _suponías_ _, aunque nunca tuviste oportunidad de averiguarlo en realidad. El débil e indefenso_ _fingió perfectamente_ _para satisfacer sus propias ambiciones, incluso si eso significaba abandonar la esencia del irremplazable ser._

_Por supuesto que existía un ideal pequeño dentro de mí, navegando en el veneno de las profundidades de mi mente, que me pedía mantenerme fiel a lo que era. ¿Por qué no vivir orgulloso de mi género y enfrentar al mundo con él? Parecía una estupidez clara contrastando con la oscura paleta de colores que pintaba este mundo. Desde un inicio, la sola idea de aceptar la humillante debilidad de mis genes me enfermaba a tal grado que la vergüenza se convirtió en odio. Y sin tu voz que pudiera guiarme, la oscuridad cayó sobre mí. Perdido estuve durante años, añorando el calor de tus brazos. Hoy, no obstante, puedo disfrutar de un día soleado._

_No es como si de pronto hubiese aceptado que el mundo es distinto a lo que miraba. No, el mundo es el mismo de siempre. El que es diferente ahora, soy yo..._

_Quería ser amado, pero era incapaz de amar._ _Mas son los embrollos del destino quienes determinan al final qué tanto ha de cambiar la visión de los que son como yo, después de conocer el punto de inflexión de la vida. Nada será como antes a partir de este momento. Si en años anteriores era solamente yo, hoy somos dos. Dos en un panorama que me hubiese parecido ridículo, pero que ahora funge como un salvavidas. A estas alturas de la vida probablemente me hubiese dejado corromper por el rencor y el odio hasta terminar muerto por la misma ponzoña que destilaba. Pero, el infaltable pero de la vida... Encontré a alguien, sí. Quiero creer que no estaré solo nunca más._

_De verdad quiero creer. ¿Puedo soñar despierto un poco más antes de volver?_

_Incluso si no lo tengo, si lo pierdo o soy alejado de él, su recuerdo no me permitirá rendirme otra vez. Me niego rotundamente a vivir como antes, este es el verdadero comienzo. Esperaré con férreo carácter el porvenir, aunque esté muriendo de miedo._

_¿Qué me dirías para aplacar mis temores? Me gustaría saberlo._

_Mamá, me he enamorado. ¿Estarías feliz por mí?"._

—He encontrado mi soporte, mi motivación, mi desvelo y mi calma —susurró para sí, mirando a Thor dormir a su lado—. La luz, en este sendero tan oscuro. Dios, ¿me permitirás tenerlo a mi lado, sólo un poco más?

Thor resopló con una solemnidad envidiable, probablemente tenía un buen sueño. Loki sonrió, con su pecho inflado de júbilo y desprovisto por fin de esa cadena que alguna vez lo ató al temor y la incertidumbre de sus propias limitaciones. Había sido un camino largo de transitar, tantas veces tropezó que la costumbre de permanecer en el suelo se volvió recurrente; arrastrándose, herido pero terco y rencoroso. Siempre débil, pretendiendo ser fuerte. 

Se arrebujó contra las sábanas y observó las rubias pestañas de Thor. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado de esa manera, pero el sol ya estaba muy alto y atravesaba con más fuerza los cristales de su ventana. Thor dormía aún, pacífico, demostrándole que los Alfa no emulaban en lo absoluto la presencia de una bestia. 

—Has estado mirando durante un tiempo prolongado, estoy comenzando a creer que me acechas —dijo Thor de pronto, pero Loki no se avergonzó de haber sido descubierto. 

—Eso hago. Realmente quiero saber qué piensas en este momento. 

Thor suspiró hondamente y abrió los ojos. El mar bravo que se contenía en su iris siempre tendría la capacidad de dejar sin habla a Loki. 

—Que estoy feliz —simple y llano, pero sincero a la vez. 

—No me equivoqué al decir que eres un hombre aburrido. 

—Desde siempre he sido así —bostezó.

—Sé que ya es demasiado tarde para esto pero, ¿no quieres contarme un cuento? 

Sólo entonces Thor tuvo que incorporarse. Con el brazo izquierdo se impulsó hacia arriba y se quedó mirando a Loki que tomaba las sábanas para cubrirse más con ellas. No estaba riéndose, así que supuso que estaba hablando en serio. Perezoso levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo para quedarse sentado. 

—¿Caperucita Roja, Los Tres Cerditos o El Patito Feo? 

—Son demasiado comunes. Los he leído infinidad de veces. 

—¿Entonces?

Loki, con su cabello negro cubriendo la mayor parte de la inmaculada almohada, sonrió. 

—La historia del príncipe Thor Odinson, por supuesto. 

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar esa respuesta, pero no se negó. Los dedos alborotaron aún más su cabello de oro, como si estuvieran esculcando entre infinitas memorias. 

—¿Por dónde empezar? —murmuró, meditando—. Bueno, hace ya un tiempo, en una ciudad problemática...


	13. Abre tu camino de nuevo

Frigg miró el cielo antes de aproximarse al autobús. El vasto océano que se extendía a miles de kilómetros sobre ella de pronto, como si estuviera despidiéndose, se veía acompañado de varias gaviotas y el olor de la sal. Sus ojos, afligidos por la partida, siguieron el camino de las aves. Una repentina ráfaga de viento la movió de su sitio, trastabilló unos pasos y el sombrero que cubría su melena dorada escapó junto con la brisa marina. Era, por supuesto, su hogar dándole el último adiós.

No intentó recuperarlo, simplemente permaneció de pie unos segundos para guardarse todo lo que pudiera de su pueblo. El vestido azul que llevaba se onduló al compás de los vientos marinos.

Un minuto después, resignada por fin a dejar las olas atrás, se encaminó hacia los demás pasajeros. Estaba a punto de poner un pie en el vehículo cuando alguien la abrazó, alejándola de la fila como si la hubiese salvado de lanzarse a la deriva. Frigg soltó su maleta debido al golpe abrupto.

—¡No puedes irte! —exclamó la muchacha con el rostro sumido en su pecho. Los ojos azules de Frigg parpadearon, manifestando una genuina sorpresa—. La capital es un sitio horrible para los que son como nosotros. ¡No puedes irte! ¡Por favor quédate!

Frigg apretó los labios, intentando sin mucho éxito dejar al margen el cúmulo de sentimientos que la azotaron de pronto. Ligero llanto proveía a su mirada un color tan intenso como el reflejo de la luz en el mar.

—Debo tomar el lugar de mi abuela en la casa de una importante familia Alfa, Eir. Por favor, suéltame —la chica, contradiciendo su petición, se aferró más a ella—. Es mi deber. No puedo negarme.

—¿Vas a dejarnos entonces? —sin respuesta, Eir la miró intensamente, queriendo sacarle casi a la fuerza la contestación que deseaba escuchar, pero Frigg permaneció en silencio.

La gente a su alrededor murmuraba sin quitarles la vista de encima. Sólo fue hasta que el conductor intervino en la escena que la muchacha rubia cambió su expresión. El dolor y el susto se combinaban en sus delicadas facciones. Eir enfureció de pronto, sintiéndose irrelevante para alguien que hasta ese momento había sido su más grande inspiración. Rápidamente decidió alejarla de sus brazos, y sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo le gritó:

—¡Si así es, entonces vete, pero no vuelvas más! ¡Nunca!

Y tan rápido como había llegado, Eir se marchó, dejando a Frigg sin habla y con el corazón roto; presa al final de una idea que cumpliría automáticamente con la diligencia más desafortunada. Jamás regresaría al pequeño pueblo a las orillas del mar, ni tampoco vería a la niña que sin esfuerzo alguno, se había convertido en su hermana. De tajo arrancó las raíces que la unían al mundo idílico en el que nació y que destacaba por su dulce falsedad, para sumergirse en las oscuras mareas de una urbe maldita.

**_***_ **

—Frigg, no hay nada que pueda salir de mi boca que no sean cumplidos para tu desempeño en esta casa. Tu abuela trabajó gran parte de su vida para nosotros, tanto que llegamos a considerarla familia. Eso mismo hacemos contigo ahora después de un año de servicio, y sólo por la conexión que hemos formado, es que puedo pedirte este complicado favor.

_No es cierto. Es mentira. No somos familia._

—Estás en todo tu derecho de negarte, jamás te obligaríamos a hacerlo si ese no es tu deseo.

_Saben perfectamente que no puedo negarme, este trabajo es mi único sustento, mi único refugio. No tengo otro sitio al cual ir._

—Sea tu vientre el medio para traer a mi heredero, Frigg.

Las manos de ese hombre, tan grandes y cálidas como el soporte del mundo se convertían en una reconfortante cadena. Frigg había observado el uniforme que indicaba su rango inferior y casi al instante, el traje a la medida de él. Fue como una bofetada de realidad pura estrellándose en su rostro aquella primavera en la que su regalo de cumpleaños número dieciocho había sido una sutil imposición. El Alfa líder de la familia Odinson no la soltó, como si temiera el fallo de sus piernas. Mas Frigg no se entregó al pavor que le causaba la idea de engendrar un hijo para contribuir a la farsa que Odín y Jord, su esposa, habían montado debido a su infertilidad. No lo hizo, se mantuvo firme ante la condena que lentamente se derramaba sobre ella, al igual que el veneno de una víbora. No tenía razón coherente para negarse, al fin y al cabo, ese era su seguro en un mundo donde los Omegas no tenían lugar merecido, a menos que desearan ganárselo.

Alejó sus manos del hombre, y lo miró. Odín y Jord —que se mantenía al margen de la escena—, podían sorprenderse un poco de que existieran ojos tan azules.

—Así será, señor.

Y se había marchado, sosteniéndose fuertemente de las paredes en el pasillo cuando sintió dolor en su pecho. Una mano sujetó la tela de sus prendas, ahí cerca del corazón.

**_***_ **

—He estado durante muchos años con Odín. Él, el único que me vio por lo que soy y que no se interesó en ningún momento por el género que cernía de dificultades mi destino. Frigg, pequeña Frigg, que esto no te confunda más de lo que el mundo hizo ya... Los Omegas podemos vivir con esperanza. Mi esperanza al final has sido tú, tú la que me dará la oportunidad de ser madre, de permanecer hasta mi último aliento de vida con el hombre que amo.

Jord se acostumbró a cada día sobar la barriga de Frigg mientras ella leía bajo las ramas de un frondoso árbol. La muchacha rubia no renegó del toque en ningún momento, pero de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas hirientes a su señora bajo el disfraz de extrema sumisión que adoptó.

—En ese mundo que ustedes han creado, ¿qué hay para mí?

La mujer jamás respondía sus dudas, se limitaba a comentar algo sobre su alimentación o la ropa que habría que comprarle al nuevo bebé. En una de esas intrascendentales conversaciones, con la fecha del parto más cerca, Jord pensó en voz alta.

—¿Qué nombre debería tener?

La luz en los ojos de Frigg se encendió de pronto. Las cenizas que de su iris habían quedado se avivaron como un nuevo fuego por esa pregunta. Olvidándose de su comportamiento pasivo se giró para verla con una expresión renovada en su rostro. Jord tuvo que alejarse un poco ante la imagen que la muchacha de largo cabello estaba mostrándole.

—Por favor —pidió sin vacilar—, permita que ese sea el único regalo que le dé a este niño, su hijo.

—Vaya, ¿ya has pensado en uno?

Frigg lo meditó, acariciando su voluminoso vientre. Miró las ramas del árbol, la hierba del jardín y finalmente, el extenso cielo.

—Sí, lo he pensado durante mucho tiempo —soltó, la seguridad adueñándose de su voz—. Su nombre será Thor, porque, con este niño... no habrá sitio en los cielos más oscuros que no pueda ser iluminado por su luz.

**_***_ **

El día esperado le trajo a los más cercanos de la familia Odinson un niño sano y muy fuerte cuyos ojos simbolizaban el esplendor de su nombre. Frigg, conociendo su propia debilidad, se había negado a mirarlo. Lo único que conservó de él fue lo que Jord le había dicho mientras lo cargaba en brazos: "es idéntico a ti".

Sola en la impoluta habitación de hospital, cumpliendo por fin su misión de la vida, se hundió en la incómoda cama. El médico que la había asistido, y el único que consideraba cercano a un confidente, se sentó a su lado.

—Esta familia puede pecar de hipócrita a veces, pero si en algo habrán de ser sinceros, es en la poca relevancia que tienes en sus vidas. Sin importarles realmente el futuro de una niña, te han arrastrado hasta aquí. Eres joven, pero tu corazón pudo no haber...

—Lo sé, pero, compréndame un poco, las probabilidades de morir en esta ciudad eran mucho más grandes y letales que las afecciones de mi corazón. Elegí la opción que aseguraba mi vida. Esta familia estaba tan segura de su influencia, que no consideraron mi muerte como un riesgo. Thor es un bebé sano, fuerte. Él tendrá una familia bien posicionada que le ofrecerá algo que yo ni en mil años podré darle...

Los ojos de aquel médico destilaron una respuesta que estrujó el corazón de Frigg. Mirándolo con amargura plasmada en su rostro lloró largamente sin poder conciliar el sueño esa noche.

_******* _

Muy en contra de lo que su lógica dictaba, Frigg decidió seguir trabajando en la mansión principal de la familia Odinson. Fue así que, no mucho después de haber dado a luz, volvió a las labores domésticas y con susurros y rumores silenciosos, se enteró de que Thor lloraba constantemente. Jord padecía largos tormentos durante la noche pues el llanto del infante incrementaba sus ya comunes jaquecas.

Las nanas contratadas poco podían hacer por el niño que se dejaba el aliento en sus gritos, y los médicos que llegaron a revisarlo no encontraban nada malo en él. Frigg, conteniéndose con todas las fuerzas de su ser para no merodear en las proximidades de la habitación del bebé, un día recibió una gran sorpresa de parte de su señora.

—Tal vez tú puedas hacer algo.

El corazón de Frigg se estremeció, y sin postergar más aquello, se había dirigido a la amplia recámara en el segundo piso. Las grandes paredes rebotaban el sonido del llanto y lo regresaban a su origen, el centro de la habitación donde descansaba una cuna bellamente tallada con ornamentos dorados, honrando las escasas hebras del heredero de la casa. Frigg se acercó con lentitud, asomándose por los colgantes de Luna para ver a un niño que, más solitario que una estrella en la gran urbe, lloraba desconsolado. Sus manos no pudieron mantenerse en su lugar y rápidamente habían aterrizado en el bultito que, al sentirse cobijado, disminuyó su llanto.

El bebé la miró, con esos ojos tremendamente azules.

Frigg no sabía exactamente qué hacer así que, recordando una vieja canción de cuna, se la cantó con el amor y la inexperiencia más inocente manifestándose en sus cuerdas vocales.

—El lobo... el lobo aúlla en el bosque nocturno, él quiere, pero no puede dormir...

El pequeño, atento a su voz, dejó de llorar. Sus mejillas rosadas y empapadas se levantaron un poco al dibujarse una diminuta sonrisa que conmovió profundamente a Frigg. Thor tenía los mismos ojos que ella. Él era, indudablemente, un pedacito de su alma.

Cargándolo en brazos, arropándolo con su frazada y meciéndose en la habitación entera, no dejó de cantar.

—Lobo, lobo, no te atrevas a venir. No te dejaré tomar a mi hijo.

_******* _

Jord, inesperadamente para todos, engendraba un nuevo ser un año después.

Frigg, sosteniendo a Thor en sus brazos presenciaba el júbilo de su señora al sujetar el brazo de su marido y anunciar a la servidumbre la buena nueva. Estaba, genuinamente, sorprendida por el acontecimiento. La enorme sala se llenó de algarabía y aplausos. Los empleados se acercaban con inclinaciones y buenos deseos mientras ella, con su común seriedad, se mantenía cerca de las escaleras de servicio. Supo entonces que, en un momento tan importante como lo era el anuncio de un nuevo hijo, Jord no tomaba verdadero interés en Thor. Odín sí que comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, pero egoísta como no lo había sido nunca, se desplazó por las sombras lejos de ahí.

Thor gorgoteó y se aferró a su cabello dorado. Mirándolo con atención, Frigg se preguntó qué sucedería después con la llegada del nuevo hijo. La respuesta que recibió se limitó a un balbuceo y una risita que, de alguna manera, le brindó calma.

Excluida ya del festejo, dirigiéndose a la habitación para recostar a Thor, Frigg pensó inocentemente si acaso tendría más derecho sobre su hijo ya que la señora estaba embarazada del vástago real. Supo de inmediato que no. En su momento no importó que Jord se desentendiera de su falso hijo, seguramente tampoco lo haría el hecho de que el pequeño usurpara superficialmente un puesto tan importante que no le pertenecía.

Ambos, madre e hijo, fungían únicamente como fichas de un tablero mucho más grande.

Al llegar a la recámara encendió la luz y, tan cotidiana como siempre, se disponía a arropar al bebé cuando escuchó un balbuceo parecido a una risa. Sonriente le hizo cosquillas en la barriga mientras ponía caras para divertirlo cuando Thor lanzó un par de sílabas que no se parecían al "bu-bu" o el "ga-ga" habitual.

—Ma... ma. Mama.

Frigg guardó silencio.

Entonces se arrodilló frente a la cama y sostuvo la mano de él sabiendo perfectamente que era lo más importante en el mundo que tenía.

—Demoraste un poco, mi hijo.

**_***_ **

—Padre me ha regañado.

—Mmm, me pregunto por qué ha sido. ¿Asaltaste las cocinas otra vez?

—No.

Seis años después Thor, varios centímetros más grande y con el cabello más largo, aún disfrutaba de hacer pequeñas rabietas como solía hacerlo cuando le obligaban a comer guisantes. Refugiado en el regazo de Frigg resopló repetidas veces mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ella, sentada frente a los ventanales que apuntaban al jardín, lo estrujó con fuerza para que cediera con las risas y le contara la verdad. Pese a que siempre Thor intentaba mostrarse fuerte para ella y no desahogaba sus frustraciones por la rígida educación que recibía, con una dosis suficiente de sonrisas lograba rendirse y abandonaba ese porte estoico que adoptó, fruto de observar atentamente al viejo líder de la casa Odinson.

—Porque le he dicho la verdad. No importa que enorme se vea, ¡como un gran oso! Siempre que le digo la verdad se encoge, ¡pequeño, muy pequeño! Y me mira con ese ojo. Grrrr... No sé, parece que está asustado de que lo sepa.

Frigg se alarmó por esas palabras que le desbarataron la sonrisa. Abrazándolo fuerte por la cintura y descansando su mentón en la cabecita rubia le pidió que explicara el altercado con su padre.

—La señora Jord no es mi mamá, ¡tú lo eres! Tú eres mi mamá.

En ese entonces Frigg sintió, tan repentinamente, que los pájaros habían dejado de cantar. Se desprendió de él ligeramente y lo miró, buscando la broma en sus facciones. Thor en cambio le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

—¿De dónde ha sacado eso, señorito? —nerviosa preguntó, usando la deferencia que le debía a los rangos más altos. El niño, confundido por el repentino cambio de humor, se enfadó.

—¡No, no me hables así! —exclamó, saltando rápidamente de su regazo para darse vuelta y encararla. En sus ojos Frigg observó la luz de la que alguna vez habló, en tiempos que parecían muy lejanos—. Todos hacen lo mismo. ¡Yo no soy hijo de la señora Jord, Balder sí lo es! ¡No me hables como si fuera...! Como si yo no fuera...

Frigg, derrotada en un juego que no había iniciado abrazó fuertemente a su hijo para calmar su llanto.

—Lo siento, lo siento... Sí, tú eres mi niño, el único.

**_***_ **

—Sea nuestra sangre la encargada de dirigir al linaje por el sendero de la gloria. Con el dominio y la honra de la casta que nos fue encomendada al nacer, realizado esté el sueño de los líderes y vencedores. Nuestro mundo, nuestro nombre.

Odín miraba a su primogénito, enfundado en un traje a la medida con los detalles más exquisitos que el sastre pudo implementar, de pie frente a él encarnando quizá toda la grandeza Alfa que le correspondía a la casa Odinson. Muy alto para su edad y con una severidad en la mirada que advertía la fuerza natural de un líder, se alzaba el adolescente con un futuro brillante. Incluso si su aroma era imperceptible y no daba señales de poseer la voz, Odín no tenía duda alguna de que su hijo era un Alfa.

Se acomodó en su asiento, asintiendo satisfecho por el discurso de los primeros en la jerarquía y con su único ojo se dirigió a Frigg que permanecía taciturna en una esquina.

—Lo has educado bien, Frigg.

La mencionada sólo atinó a inclinarse, indiferente de lo que realmente acontecía en esa habitación. Odín siguió hablando de los planes que tenía para la sucesión, de los entrenamientos venideros y el trabajo que caería en los hombros de su hijo mayor. Comentó un poco también sobre el honor del apellido y la rivalidad que posteriormente sucedería con la casa Laufeyson, que preparaba a su único hijo para competir con Balder y con él. Thor fingió escuchar atentamente, mirando de vez en cuando a Frigg que mantenía su falsa expresión condescendiente.

Los ojos azules del muchacho y su dura expresión vaticinaban la próxima tormenta.

**_***_ **

—Me llevaré a mi madre de este lugar.

Odín no levantó la mirada ni un segundo de los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, en cambio, se limitó a ordenar unas cuantas cosas mientras Thor seguía de pie frente a él, sin intención alguna de retirarse.

—Bien, ¿y cuándo planean volver? Tu presentación a los medios está próxima a realizarse.

—Sabes muy bien que no regresaré, ni ella tampoco.

Odín hizo una pausa a sus labores y sólo entonces lo miró. El único ojo que permanecía en su rostro viejo era la prueba de su capacidad, de su fuerza y de su honor. Thor no poseía nada de eso, pero para su padre era bien sabido que su primogénito conservaba en esa apariencia templada un férreo y destructivo carácter. Por eso no se tomó a broma la revelación.

—¿Qué planeas hacer tú, un niño apenas, solo contra el mundo?

—No puedo permitir que ella siga sufriendo en esta jaula de oro. Se han aprovechado hasta el hartazgo de mi madre, y yo no he sido más que un inútil espectador. Por eso he tomado la resolución ahora. En cualquier momento la perderé si la situación continúa de esta manera. Lo que sea que pienses o tu rotunda negativa no se convertirán en un impedimento.

—Bajo nuestro resguardo tu madre tiene los médicos más sobresalientes de la capital a su disposición.

—Sí, pero no tiene el derecho que le pertenece sobre su hijo. No puedo rogarle que deje de quererme, de hecho, no soy capaz de pedírselo porque es claro que no deseo que lo haga. ¿Acaso pretendes que ella esté siempre en las sombras mientras alguien más usurpa el lugar que le corresponde? Jord no es mi madre, ella no pretende serlo tampoco. No veo cuál es el motivo para mantener a Frigg tan lejos de mí, reducida a una simple nana.

—Eres el heredero de la familia Odinson. No puedes desaparecer, así como así.

—Los niños no están exentos de morir.

—No puedo montar semejante escenario.

—Lo hiciste con un hijo bastardo.

Silencio sepulcral. Thor se mantenía rígido mientras el ojo de su padre tomaba una opacidad torrencial.

No tenía intenciones de detenerse a esas alturas. Con su madre, varias semanas atrás, habían planeado en qué sitio refugiarse después de su partida. Voss parecía un buen lugar para quedarse. Con el dinero reunido de años de trabajo más los ostentosos regalos que habían llegado para él podrían costearse una casa pequeña en el olvidado pueblo. Lo único que necesitaba entonces era la promesa de que no serían molestados nunca más.

—Estás siendo ingenuo —Thor sonrió, para sorpresa de Odín.

—Sé que lo que quieres es llamarme idiota, pero las cosas son así. Todo se reduce a qué tan importante considero este sitio y mi poder Alfa. Has de saber, padre, que este mundo puede irse al infierno y no me lamentaré por él. Mi madre es, sin duda alguna, lo único que tengo y lo único que me importa.

Odín, escuchando atentamente cada palabra, de pronto parecía mucho más viejo de lo que era. Recargándose en el asiento y peinando el cabello rubio que se había cubierto de canas, le respondió.

—No puedes escapar de esta vida, Thor.

—Eso no me impide intentarlo.

Su padre guardó silencio unos segundos para después sonreírle, tal y como lo hacía cuando era un niño. Él asintió solemnemente.

—Te veré de nuevo, hijo mío.

**_***_ **

—Nat, mi nombre es Nat. ¡Un gusto pequeñajo!

Thor observó realmente intrigado a la muchacha que se paró frente a él. Quiso preguntarle por qué razón lo había llamado pequeñajo si era, evidentemente, mucho más grande que ella.

—Disculpen, disculpen. Esta niña no sabe acoplarse correctamente a las situaciones serias. Natalia compórtate, ya eres demasiado mayor para entender —susurró la mujer.

—Mayor de edad —guiñó la pelirroja.

Frigg sonrió, atrayendo más cerca a Thor para colgarse de su brazo. Estaba, después de todo, nerviosa. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras miraba a la dueña de la repostería a la que quería ingresar como empleada. Se sintió un poco tonta por depender tanto de su hijo, pero era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos a un lugar desconocido. La mujer que entonces se presentó como Helga se dio cuenta de su timidez así que, comprensiva, tomó su mano como muestra de una confianza sincera.

—Cuento con ustedes a partir de ahora. ¿Puedes repetirme tu nombre, querida? Mi memoria comienza a fallar.

—Frigg... mi nombre es Frigg, y este es mi hijo, Thor.

—Es un placer. Ahora, por favor acompáñenme, necesitamos ponernos al día. Voss está de fiesta para recibir a los nuevos vecinos.

_******* _

—¿Qué has dicho, niño? Por favor repítelo una vez más.

—Mamá, ¡la editorial ha aceptado mi novela!

Frigg llevó ambas manos a su boca, incapaz de reaccionar tranquilamente ante la noticia. Dejó caer la frazada que colgaba de sus hombros y se abalanzó a Thor, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus hombros. Tanto había crecido su muchacho, tanto había progresado él con sus sueños... y eso la hacía tan feliz. Su pequeño niño por fin se convertía en un hombre.

El rubio no escatimó en celebraciones, la alzó para darle vueltas y saltar junto con ella entre gritos y sonrisas de festejo. La cabaña en medio del bosque entonces se preparó para recibir a un par de invitados más. Helga y Natalia habían acudido presurosas para llenar de abrazos a Thor por su nuevo logro, llevando con ellas algunos platillos y postres.

—Esta receta la compartió conmigo una muchacha muy alegre hace algunos años —comentó Helga—. Parece que fue ayer cuando hicimos un desastre en la cocina, cielos... ¡Oh! Ella tiene un hijo también, un par de años menor que el tuyo. Cuánto me gustaría que estuviéramos todos juntos ahora.

—¿No hay forma de contactarnos con ella? Si es alguien muy querida por usted, debe estar aquí.

—No, no lo creo. No me lo dijo, pero sé que su marido es su carcelero. Ella no puede salir de donde está.

Frigg no supo muy bien cómo responder a eso. Algunas horas después, logrando confundirla más, Natalia le explicó que aquella mujer, muy conocida en el pueblo, había muerto años atrás. Helga no pudo asimilar esa noticia como cierta y prefirió crear una en la que la niña Farbauti permanecía cautiva en algún lugar.

_******* _

Thor aguardaba sentado al lado de su madre. La lluvia había tomado Voss nuevamente, oscureciendo la poca luz que proveía el sol. El reloj de la pared funcionaba, marcando el paso del tiempo y el silencio.

—No me arrepiento de haberte dado a luz —dijo Frigg de pronto—. En ningún momento lo hice. Desde que elegí tu nombre supe que te convertirías en la persona más importante de mi vida. Mi niño, mi hijo... Cuántas veces no pensé en llevarte lejos, pero fuiste tú al final quien tuvo el valor. Gracias por brindarme tu cobijo y tu amor, por darme un lugar a tu lado, por dejarme ser tu madre.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

Frigg guardó silencio. Sentada en la cama miró la sábana que cubría sus piernas.

—Este corazón en algún momento fallará, puede ser mañana o en diez años, no soy capaz de darte una certeza, pero aun así yo misma me encargaré de rebasar los pasos de la muerte. Cada día del resto de mi vida te abrazaré, te cantaré, te amaré y te diré cuan feliz me has hecho. Es por eso que —hizo una pausa y tomó su mano—, es por eso que...

Las palabras no salieron de la garganta de Frigg, en cambio, lágrimas tibias rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Lo que necesitas es dormir, mamá. Ha sido un día agotador, simplemente te sientes...

—Escúchame —interrumpió—. Mi niño, lo único que quiero es que construyas un camino de nuevo. Haz de tu futuro, algo más hermoso y brillante que el cielo. ¿Está bien?

La calidez de su mano en la mejilla de Thor se sintió igual que siempre.

_******* _

La lápida gris que se hallaba rodeada de flores le había quitado la belleza al nombre de su madre. Solo en la extensa naturaleza Thor se preguntó un millar de veces el rumbo que tomaban los caminos del destino. El día, silencioso y mudo ante su inmensa duda se tiñó de pronto con los colores dorados del amanecer. En el gran astro pudo ver el esplendor de su cabello, como si estuviera viva aún.

Y el reloj de arena dio vuelta. Tendría que forjarse un camino sin la presencia de ella que le dio libertad. Hallar en soledad un solo motivo para ver el sol, sin derramar ni una lágrima.


	14. Volemos una vez más

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un cielo blanco, carente casi por completo de la luminosidad del sol, pero, tal y como había logrado aprender durante tanto tiempo en Voss, supo que la tibieza del gran astro era capaz de mantenerse viva incluso con los obstáculos más tenaces. El firmamento lloraba figuras de hielo y él, cubierto de escarcha, juntó las manos para recibir más de ese precioso regalo. Cada estación tenía algo que entregarle, una respuesta, un hecho que contradecía completamente su inflexible visión de la vida. Ser él no era tan malo si podía admirar hasta el más diminuto detalle del mundo. El sol siempre saldría, sin importar qué, para procurar las flores, dibujar arcoíris, pintar los árboles de oro y al final, iluminar la pureza de la nieve.

El frío invernal estaba en pleno apogeo. Los árboles permanecían desnudos, esperando el calor venidero, al igual que el agua de los lagos. Se encontraba pues, a pesar de ser una persona aclimatada al frío, esperando ansiosamente la calidez del sol. Entonces pensó en Frigg y en Thor, dos personas que habían sido bendecidas con la luz de la gran estrella, tan brillantes en figura y esencia, que le hacían olvidar los oscuros senderos de su vida con un breve pensamiento.

En eso estaba, cavilando profundamente mientras sus pasos lo guiaban entre los cúmulos de nieve sin rumbo, cuando un sonido suave se deslizó en sus tímpanos. Tan precavido como siempre había sido se giró hacia el ruido, y lo que encontró fue una rama sin hojas dejando caer un poco de nieve. Por supuesto, el olor del sol fue incapaz de camuflarse con los colores del invierno.

Un segundo fue suficiente para que el silencioso entorno se viera plagado de risas y reclamos.

—Basta, Thor. No puedes asustarme —le dijo Loki a él que logró tumbarlo sobre la nieve. La respuesta fue inmediatamente entregada con un abrazo anclado a su cintura, y un beso tibio en la cien.

—No quería asustarte.

—Ya, puedes fingir que no has perdido entonces.

Thor sonrió y se aferró más a él. Su sorprendente corpulencia se envolvía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, dotándolo de una calidez que no le envidiaba nada al clima veraniego. Sus mejillas aplastadas por su rostro afeitado le hicieron preguntarse por un segundo qué estaba haciendo. La imagen lejana de su amargo yo tenía el dolor y el odio plasmados como tinta en la piel, pero en ese momento se hallaba abrigado por los brazos y el amor de Thor, juntos sobre la acolchonada nieve y el extenso firmamento. Sin miedos ni prejuicios, se permitió sonreír, colaborando con ese toque asfixiante que lo hacía sentir tan pleno, tan cálido y tan vivo. Con fuerza aferró las manos a su espalda, de rodillas frente a él, con el corazón a la carrera.

—Debo confesar algo —dijo muy pegado a su pecho—. No, más bien debo hacerte una pregunta primero.

—¿De qué se trata? —desde su sitio Thor pudo ver la larga cabellera de Loki haciéndose espacio en su abrigo, restregándose casi como lo haría un cachorrito. Él murmuró, suave. Tuvo que pedirle que hablara un poco más fuerte.

—Has estado con alguien antes, ¿no?

Entendió la naturaleza de la cuestión cuando esos ojos verdes lo miraron. Pensó un poco en ello. 

—Hace algún tiempo, sí. No puedo decir que la considero como una relación seria. Éramos jóvenes, y realmente no había algo que nos importara del otro. Ella estaba muy centrada en su idea de viajar a la capital, y yo en mi decisión de jamás volver ahí. Una mujer Beta con sus aspiraciones muy claras, en verdad. Actualmente puedo considerarla como una conocida que retribuyó mucho a mi experiencia, nada más. ¿Y tú?

Loki no respondió. Ancló su mirada a la impoluta nieve del bosque.

—Nunca —dijo él, seco. Thor parpadeó.

Con los ojos momentáneamente en el cielo y un entendimiento inmediato, Thor sonrió como sólo podía hacerlo él y estrujó más fuerte el cuerpo de Loki que, debido a la escueta revelación, parecía resistírsele por la vergüenza adulta. Thor no quiso darle más importancia a ese ínfimo detalle; inclinó un poco su cabeza y lo soltó para besarle.

**_***_ **

— _Las mareas del océano traerán tormentas, pero también tiempos mejores. ¿No es eso una verdad absoluta, Loki?_

—¿Puedes acaso predecir mis palabras, oh, gran profeta? No he revelado nada aún y me abordas con esa cursilería.

Fandral soltó una risa.

_—Eres tú quien se convierte en la bola mágica de este brujo, mi amigo. Puedo ver en ti lo que ha sucedido. Tu voz, tu calma, la manera en que hoy, un frío día de invierno, te diriges a mí... Son sencillas verdades. Cada nota que se escabulle en este teléfono es una señal de que algo ha cambiado, puedo escuchar eso... no lo sé, ¿qué será?_

—Sif te ha contado —aseguró—, hace un tiempo le hablé sobre el sentimiento extraño que experimentaba y por eso estás molestándome, mamá gallina. Pues sí, es verdad, no quiero ni puedo negarlo —admitió, paseándose por los tablones de madera que constituían el piso de la pequeña cabaña—, me vi fuertemente influenciado...

— _Por aquel que tiene el cabello de oro, ¿no?_ —interrumpió—. _Sí, eso debe ser. Lo que me indigna en este momento es que no me hayas contado a mí también. No es cualquier cosa que pueda desechar como una idea al aire. Tú que has escapado de la jaula que Laufey construyó, dispuesto a aislarte del mundo, de repente resultas conmovido por la belleza de un Alfa único y extraño. Oh cielos, cielos benditos. ¡Qué hombre tan guay!_

—Cállate —rio—, habrías hecho muchas preguntas, Fandral. En ese sentido Sif es más comprensiva y sabe cómo escuchar.

_—¡Con toda razón! ¿Cómo no habría de hacer preguntas? ¿Quién es él? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

Loki se sentó en el sofá verde, pensando que se había conseguido padres en vez de amigos. Bueno, en realidad entendía su preocupación, él mismo había negado la posibilidad de que una relación con un Alfa fuera inofensiva, pero ahí estaba, intentándolo. Escuchó refunfuñar un poco más a Fandral que era incapaz de creerse algo así, después de todo el Loki que conocía difícilmente doblegaba sus convicciones.

— _Algo debió pasar_ —dijo al fin, después de la discusión con un solo participante—, _algo lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerte cambiar de idea. La terrible imagen que tenías sobre este género no pudo modificarse, así como así._

—No lo hizo. No fue en absoluto sencillo, Fandral. Creo que no he sufrido nunca como lo hice en este lugar. Más que alivio lo que conseguí fueron más problemas. Huía de un destino que amenazaba con mantenerme preso en un papel insignificante y doloroso, y finalmente me encontré aquí, arrinconado por las verdades que no quise admitir nunca. Soy cobarde, soy débil y desconfiado. No quería... no quería ver más allá de mi miseria —Fandral guardó silencio—. En realidad, ¿cómo podía seguir obligado a vivir, fingiendo no odiar? Nada de lo que me rodeaba me daba una razón real para continuar. Ustedes, con todo su cariño, eran el único hilo que me sostenía. Ahora, quiero tenerlos a mi lado como una razón de mis sonrisas y no por un consuelo egoísta. Debo agradecerles un montón, no mis únicos amigos, sino mi única familia.

— _Has cambiado_ —repitió—, _has cambiado, pequeño retoño. No estoy de broma cuando digo que me saltan las lágrimas. ¡Ahora estoy mucho más intrigado! ¿Qué ha sucedido en ese extraño pueblo?_

—Creo realmente que necesitaba una eventualidad repentina. Emulando tus cursilerías he de preguntar, ¿conoces el viento que te empuja al lado contrario, a ese al que no deseabas ir?

— _Ese viento siempre tiene nombre_ —respondió Fandral, muy seguro—. _¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?_

Loki tomó un poco de aire, y como si hubiera sentido el llamado ancestral de una estrella, se giró hacia la ventana que se hallaba detrás. Thor hacía algunas cosas a las orillas del lago, tan ajeno a la significativa conversación de los entrañables amigos.

—Thor.

Silencio, luego un murmullo.

_—¿No son muy curiosas las coincidencias? Esto sólo me recuerda a..._

—Fandral —interrumpió—. Escribí una carta que fue enviada al puerto. Mi deseo es que esté preservada en una botella y sean las olas quienes custodien el mensaje. Escucha tú mi confesión, encontré al príncipe perdido.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. La última gota del buen ambiente cayó en el árido secreto. Loki en su sitio sonrió, prediciendo casi a la perfección los pensamientos de su amigo. Fandral miró el techo de su sala, desesperado por hacerse con un cigarro.

— _Las cosas se van a poner movidas en esta caótica urbe. Cuánta confianza me tienes, me has demostrado hoy que eres mi amigo._

—No te he dicho absolutamente nada. ¿No te ha gustado el extracto de mis letras? Recientemente me he visto envuelto con el conocimiento de un afamado escritor.

— _Tienes más futuro en la pintura._

Ambos de pronto estaban riendo.

—Este hombre es distinto, Fandral —finalizó—, tanto como yo. No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Estoy seguro de que ya llegará el momento de encontrarnos y charlar.

— _Ansío ese día como no tienes idea. Tengo mucho que preguntarle a este misterioso señor. Por ahora, me alegra saber que estás bien._

—Quiero decir lo mismo de ti. No me has dejado preguntarte más de lo que me has dicho hoy.

— _Sif está bien y yo estoy bien_ —Loki parecía insatisfecho con esas noticias—. _No sé qué más decirte, hermano. No soy yo quien está viviendo el apasionado y furtivo romance. ¿No es Romeo y Julieta un soplido suave comparado con su tórrido amor? Oh, ¿cuántos hermosos y maravillosos libros no podrían escribirse?_

—Ya basta.

— _Nada pasa en este sitio fuera de lo normal. Según mis fuentes más cercanas tu padre se jacta de tu actual educación en el extranjero. Es un excelente mentiroso._

—No puedo imaginar qué trama ese monstruo, pero algún día he de enfrentarme a él. Estoy muy consciente. Ahora, yo no te he preguntado eso. Lo que quiero saber es cómo les va.

— _Sif salió con una amiga. Yo he decidido quedarme en casa, quizá preparar una sopa instantánea y ver un poco de televisión. ¿Lo ves? Me has obligado a revelar mi aburrida rutina_.

—Hablaré con ella después para confirmarlo.

Loki colgaba el teléfono después de unos minutos. Las despedidas se alargaron un poco más gracias a las bromas del rubio, pero una vez terminó la llamada Fandral mudó de expresión; su sonrisa se agrió y sólo entonces el cansancio de su mirar fue visible. Dejando el aparato en un mueble cercano alzó el rostro, genuinamente abatido, con sus ojos deslumbrados por la iluminación del techo. Se rascó el cabello como signo de su incomodidad y después se dio la vuelta para observar al hombre que descansaba en su sofá. Ebrio, con la ropa sucia y una apariencia precaria resaltando en cada centímetro de su anatomía se hallaba aquél que se presentó con el nombre de Bergel.

Fandral, de pie al centro de la habitación, dudaba de su próximo movimiento. Al final decidió despertar al extraño y asegurarse una vez más de sus intenciones. Lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Unos ojos ámbar se pegaron inmediatamente en su rostro.

—Hey, ¿te sientes mejor? —atinó a preguntar. Sólo recibió un asentimiento. El hombre se retorcía ligeramente entre los cojines. Fandral no pudo sentirse cómodo ni siquiera con la presencia más sobria—. Bueno, no me es posible atenderte más como un invitado. Te has desvanecido en la calle y lo único que se me ha ocurrido hacer es traerte a mi casa. Este despliegue de amabilidad sólo me lo puedes recompensar saliendo por la puerta.

—¿No cree todo lo que le he dicho, señor? Son crudas mis palabras, pero al final una verdad innegable sobre la podredumbre del mundo en el que vivimos —los largos cabellos de él se deslizaron por el cuello del traje roto.

—No descarto que sea posible, pero tu apariencia y la manera en la que me has interceptado me hacen dudar. ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti? ¿Cómo saber que eres realmente quien dices ser?

—Eres amigo del vástago de los Laufeyson —soltó de pronto, su voz unos tonos más abajo—, ¡eres tú el único que me permitirá acercarme a esa maldita familia!

El hombre se había levantado abruptamente del sofá, colgándose de su camisa azul y atacándolo con ese hedor que traía el exceso de alcohol. Fandral, sorprendido por el movimiento batalló un poco para quitárselo de encima. Después de unos segundos de forcejeo el hombre terminó recostado otra vez, derramando amargas lágrimas.

—Ymir... —murmuró—. Ymir... ese hombre la tiene, ese hombre sabe dónde está.

Fandral se le quedó mirando un momento con el aliento alterado. Agotado se tumbó en el sofá que estaba al lado contrario y suspiró. Sif le había prohibido fumar más, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba urgentemente.

—Los problemas se acumulan de un momento a otro —susurró—. ¿Algo como la paz realmente es posible?

Lo caviló seriamente mientras en las calles de la capital comenzaba a nevar. Un puñado de información había llegado a él como el golpe de una bola de nieve, y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar a ello. Si Loki no jugaba con él, el bullicio que haría la familia Odinson sería descomunal, y lo que aseguraba aquel hombre llamado Bergel... se convertía lentamente en la tormenta que arrasaría con todo aquello conocido por las castas más influyentes.


	15. No expongas el futuro ni los colores falsos

Fandral caminaba entre el gentío. Los vapores salidos de las callejuelas y los basureros contaminaron sus pulmones como nunca lo había hecho el dióxido de carbono en el centro de la capital. Con la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello se cubrió la nariz, sorprendido de que el frío invernal no disminuyera ni un poco el hedor común de los barrios bajos. Pocas veces en su vida había puesto pie en la zona, principalmente por la imagen que llegaba a su cabeza al pensar en Sif y sus crudas vivencias en aquel lugar. También se lo impedía ella misma, quien le atribuía a las calles una inseguridad infernal. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, paseándose por el asfalto de invierno, presa de una curiosidad insana que había estado devorando los cimientos de su sentido común.

Desde la llegada de Bergel aquel día la semilla de la duda había germinado y atado sus raíces en las vísceras de su anatomía completa. Repuesto el hombre se dirigió a él mucho más conciso, confiable y abatido. Versó sobre sus desconfianzas hacia la familia Laufeyson y la razón por la que durante tanto tiempo trató de contactar con el heredero. La mención de su amigo lo intrigó más y le dio pie a su deseo de seguir escuchando esa historia. Y la conclusión de ello fue el secreto a voces que rondó en las cercanías de los confines Beta desde tiempos remotos. Jamás había sido un secreto para él que las familias gobernantes construían sus pilares sobre los más débiles. Fue simplemente, escuchar lo que ya sabía. Sin embargo, la existencia de esa mujer le daba un cariz importante a aquella verdad.

"Ymir es mi hermana. Ella trabajaba en la casa Laufeyson ayudando a la señora Farbauti. Un día simplemente desapareció."

Según lo que le había contando Loki antaño, su madre no estaba muerta; la farsa se montó por la reputación de Laufey, que sería mancillada en su círculo y ante los medios gracias a la fuga de su esposa. Las castas de prestigio le daban una importancia enfermiza a las apariencias y eran tan conservadoras como las familias medievales. El líder Alfa, para no ver su orgullo pisoteado, había hecho oficial la muerte de ella, la madre de Loki, quien en realidad escapó con su dama de compañía. Bergel desconocía esa verdad. Quebrantando un poco la confianza que su amigo había depositado en él, le contó al extraño las circunstancias de aquel acontecimiento.

"De haberlo hecho ella habría contactado con nosotros. No dejaría a su familia en vilo. Es imposible."

Fandral lo había mirado con una chispa encendiéndose en sus pupilas, la suspicacia tan característica de su personalidad aparentemente despreocupada. Sí, nunca había confiado ni un gramo en el líder de la casa Laufeyson. Las palabras de Bergel sólo podían fungir como una colilla de cigarro en un bosque seco.

Y por eso estaba ahí. Porque el hombre de mirada perdida le había dicho, con una severidad digna del que sabe que el fin del mundo está cerca, que la familia Laufeyson lucraba con prostíbulos exclusivamente de casta Omega. Bergel invirtió años de su vida en una investigación que tenía como costo la propia vida, y que desnudaba las maliciosas intenciones de los primeros en la jerarquía.

Apretó los dientes al rememorar esa revelación, pensando en su entrañable amigo.

Lo que en un principio fue una charla sin muchas intenciones de darle trascendencia, se convirtió en un trabajo en equipo genuino. Bergel, unos días después, le había mostrado evidencia valiosa y verídica, tan sustancial y reveladora que logró hacerlo sudar y sentir el peligro colando su filo en le borde de su garganta. Fotografías en su mayoría que retrataban a miembros importantes de la mencionada familia entrando a los establecimientos ilícitos, y otros tantos inmortalizados en los asquerosos encuentros. Su compañía le aclaró que llevaba años rondando a la familia Laufeyson como un coyote, y que de hecho, en el medio era conocido así.

"¿En el medio?", había preguntado Fandral.

"No soy el único que está buscando familia".

El semblante se le había agriado debido a la esencia putrefacta del tema. Sin embargo, trató de serenarse, una de las características más arraigadas del género Beta era su capacidad de análisis. Ipso facto había llegado a una conclusión en extremo desalentadora.

"Las familias Alfa tienen el poder de su lado. Un puñado de inconformes no será suficiente para abolir su tiranía".

"No importa", había respondido Bergel, "sólo quiero ver a Ymir una vez más".

"Si alguien se entera de esto, seremos asesinados".

"Que así sea, al menos..."

Moriremos sabiendo.

Y esas palabras habían sido el motor de su abrupta estupidez. Decidido a involucrarse había rondado los barrios bajos por días, analizando el terreno y haciéndose de conocimiento empírico para no andar por él como un ciego. Acostumbrado a tan afamada peligrosidad, a sus calles como laberintos y la gente que se desenvolvía en él, Fandral pudo estar de pie sin ser tratado por el resto como alguien ajeno. Por fin podría confirmar de viva voz las palabras de Bergel. Y aun así, qué enrevesado y nada conveniente resultaba el destino. Sif había aparecido de pronto frente a él mientras merodeaba entre los viejos condominios.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó ella esa vez.

"Estudiando el medio para una clase".

"No eres un profesor egresado en absolutamente ningún ámbito. ¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Eso debería preguntar yo, cariño. No puedes estar en este lugar que trae tan malos recuerdos".

"Has actuado extraño estos últimos días, convives más de lo usual con ese sujeto, tu nuevo amigo, y ahora te encuentro aquí. Dime lo que estás ocultando".

"¿Ocultando? Yo no...".

Los ojos de Sif sacaban la verdad de tajo.

Así, su esposa se había enterado de todo, y la primera idea que soltó al aire durante una de las juntas clandestinas con Bergel fue contarle a Loki. Mas Fandral se negó inmediatamente. Él de entre todos los que ahí se reunían estaba más expuesto al peligro. Si regresaba con la intención de involucrarse en la vida criminal de su padre probablemente terminaría siendo el juguete exclusivo de los congéneres más depravados de su familia. Sin mencionar que una posible revelación pública de su verdadero género lo pondría en el ojo del huracán.

"No podemos asegurar que su madre esté muerta en realidad. Sabiendo cuán corrupto es su padre, no me sorprendería enterarme que ella fue silenciada, al igual que Ymir, por alguna razón que desconocemos. Bergel, preparado debes estar para el peor de los escenarios".

Y la conversación volvía al lugar inicial. Preguntándose siempre cómo proceder.

"Esta información en las manos correctas podría surtir efecto. ¿No está el hijo de Odín con Loki?", le preguntó Fandral a Sif.

Ambos habían ponderado esa opción una vez Bergel abandonó su hogar en las afueras de la capital. Sin embargo, lo que resultaría de ello sería una guerra que acabaría con la falsa paz que se vivía en la gran urbe. Y Loki, por fin, había encontrado un lugar en el que se sentía pleno.

"No podemos hacer eso".

Fandral rememoraba cada detalle mientras se deslizaba como un felino por las calles mugrientas. Pensando en qué debería hacer mataba tiempo fingiendo demencia. ¿Su deseo era en verdad detonar el conflicto, aún sabiendo la peligrosidad que conllevaba ese movimiento? No estaba ni cerca de encontrar la seguridad. Como tratando de camuflarse en el paisaje urbano seguía vagando por las cercanías de un edificio que Bergel aseguró, era el prostíbulo más acaudalado, e imitando la estrategia de él fingió estar ebrio, tambaleándose entre la gente que ahí caminaba, cercana a los mercados de la periferia. Analizó con ojo de halcón la seguridad camuflada entre el habitante común. Cuando un hombre corpulento lo interceptó supo que estaba en un sitio altamente custodiado. Alejado todavía de la supuesta entrada, ya lo habían detenido para que no se acercara más.

—Ups, lo siento hermano —arrastró las palabras—, ¡no encuentro mi reloj de bolsillo!

El hombre no respondió a sus palabras. Lo tumbó de un empellón, alejándolo aproximadamente un par de metros. Fandral rio cuando su espalda se golpeó con una piedra, enfocado con la gracia más excelsa de un actor.

—¿Qué está pasando, Sigurd?

Fandral abrió un ojo, todavía en el suelo, mirando discretamente y con alto asombro la figura que aparecía de pronto.

—Nada de lo que deba preocuparse, señor —dijo el corpulento hombre, haciendo señas a sus compañeros en las cercanías. Fandral fue levantado entonces del suelo por dos hombres que no tuvieron la mínima consideración para lo que en ese momento era, un hombre desorientado.

Lo arrastraron lejos de ahí, hacia un callejón solitario, para tirarlo sobre un cúmulo de basura y nieve. Dedicaron a él unos cuantos improperios y no se fueron sin antes propinarle un par de golpes en el estómago. Fandral se encogió en su sitio. Dolorido se arrastró más cerca de una bolsa negra para incorporarse. Entonces sonrió, mirando los copos caer.

Mucho tiempo su familia había trabajado en las labores más comunes para los Laufeyson. Él mismo conocía de vista a varios miembros de la familia, y otros tantos le habían sido descritos minuciosamente por Loki. Quien le cuestionó al guardia hacía unos minutos el revuelo causado, era sin lugar a dudas Ulf Laufeyson, el viejo tío de Laufey.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, riendo.

El infierno existía. Estaba materializado en la Tierra.


	16. Esta es nuestra cruel realidad

_—Aún no descubro cómo debería llamarte; un necio, un insensato... Parece que desconoces cuál es la naturaleza del no. Eso, o eres un completo idiota. La verdad es sencilla: deja de creerte con poder sobre mí sólo porque tu familia me ha recogido de la calle. No soy una mascota._

_—Lo sé. Eres la chica más bonita que he tenido la dicha de conocer. ¿Te parece si te ayudo con unos cuántos adjetivos más? Loki ha enlistado varios y yo puse otros tantos... Mmm, ¿qué tal, apuesto?_

_—Mentira._

_—¿Encantador?_

_—Una mala broma._

_—¿Y adorable?_

_—Es una muestra de caridad exagerada. Quien te haya dicho eso seguramente estaba jugando contigo._

_—Si esa fue su intención, entonces está bien, porque su lástima hacia mí te hizo reír justo ahora._

_—Me parece increíble que no puedas diferenciar la burla de la gracia._

_—Oh, ¿debo hacerlo? Pero si no tiene importancia... En realidad, estaba preocupado. Que el mundo fuera privado de tu sonrisa por toda la eternidad, definitivamente habría sido un infierno. Esta es la primera vez, ¡la primera vez de muchas! Llámame adorable las veces que quieras si eso te hace feliz._

_—Eso no me hace feliz._

_—Hagamos una lista de las cosas que te hacen feliz entonces. Sólo permíteme encontrar un bolígrafo._

_—Ya basta... ¡Ya basta, ya basta! Es suficiente, no tienes porqué buscar nada... Detente, por lo que más quieras._

_—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Qué bonito es cuando ríes, Sif!_

_—Ya cállate, eres demasiado... Y bien, dime, ¿qué ha escrito Loki? Él me parece lo suficientemente razonable como para creer que ha dicho todas esas cosas._

_—Bueno, no ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero es seguro que le caigo bien, al menos. ¿Yo te agrado, Sif?_

_—Hay una infinidad de cosas que me niego a responder, y ésta es una de ellas. Saldré un momento. La charla terminó._

_—¡Oye, espera! Si no dices que no te agrado, ¡entonces es un intermedio! ¿No? ¡Sif, Sif, espérame! No me odias, ¿verdad? ¡Sif!_

_—¡No, no lo hago! ¿Ya estás feliz?_

_—¿En serio? ¡Sí!_

_—¿Acaso eres un niño? ¡Deja de actuar de esa manera!_

_—Es cierto, ¿pero no el amor nos priva de los modos? ¡No me importa actuar como un chiquillo!_

_—Te privará a ti de la vergüenza, pero no a mí de la razón. Ríndete de una buena vez, esto no resultará._

_—¿Y eso por qué?_

_—Por muchas cosas que sería inútil decir ahora._

_—Yo creo que la única razón por la que no resultaría es si no quieres. ¿No quieres?_

_—Fandral, por todos los cielos... ¿Sabes cuándo desistir?_

_—¡Oh, es cierto! Ahora que lo mencionas, Loki ha escrito un solo cumplido por aquí, aunque viniendo de él seguro es un insulto muy ambiguo... Espera, ¿dónde está? Mmm, ¡sí, aquí!_

_—No necesitas decírmelo, sé perfectamente cuál es. En definitiva eres la definición de esa palabra._

_—No deseo rendirme._

_—Y es seguro que no lo harás. Increíble... Fandral, el perseverante... ¿La única forma de alejarte es diciendo que te odio?_

_—Si lo dices con sinceridad..._

_—No. Podré ocultar cosas, pero es claro que no puedo mentir, no de esa manera. Tú, en verdad..._

_¿Cómo haces para nunca rendirte?_

Fandral despertó con el eco lejano de un sueño desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad; el aliento se le escapó de los labios y el ambiente gélido de los tiempos de invierno congeló, de alguna manera, su mirada. Movió apenas un poco los ojos, de izquierda a derecha, tratando de enfocar su visión entre las tinieblas de la noche. El silencio hermético de la habitación le taladró los oídos, pero entonces la imagen de Sif a su lado, ajena a su abrupto despertar, logró tranquilizarlo con un toque ligero de paz que ella realizó únicamente con la esencia de su perfume. Su aliento sosegado lo despegó del letargo. 

Observándola con devoción pudo alcanzar un fragmento de esas memorias oníricas. Sí, la primera vez que su esposa sonrió fue sin duda un evento espléndido. Aquél día, muy a pesar de la tenacidad que demostraba, estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Apabullado se encontró, increíblemente, por la belleza de unos ojos marrones. Rememorar tan dulces sucesos plasmó una sonrisa en sus labios, misma que menguó después de algunos segundos ante la llegada de un sentimiento asfixiante que le agrió la expresión. 

Los días de antaño se deslizaban lejos con la brisa de nostalgia. Un apretón parecido a un nudo sofocó su corazón, rasgando las paredes rojizas que sólo vivían por ella. Se sumergió en la almohada, admirando en silencio los cabellos negros que caían como una cascada por las sábanas. 

—No quiero perderte —soltó en la habitación aletargada, y se aferró a Sif. 

_******* _

—No puedo entender cómo es que te jactas de llamarte "el perseverante" si ahora mismo te acobardas frente a mí. 

—Bergel, estás perdiendo la razón. Temerario como eres no puedes advertir el peligro en el que nos estás involucrando. Hubiera continuado apoyándote si tan sólo fueras más cuidadoso. Te creí metódico, ahora te muestras como un hombre pasional que no puede mantenerse al margen cuando debería. Has llamado mucho la atención. Cuánto de nuestro esfuerzo no ha sido desperdiciado por tu error. 

El hombre golpeó la mesa. Las copas derramaron un poco de su contenido debido al fúrico movimiento y fue tal el ruido provocado que varios hombres se giraron a ver lo que sucedía. Fandral no despegó la mirada de su acompañante, como si estuviera padeciendo la rabieta de un niño. 

—No entiendes... no puedo seguir esperando. 

—Esa no es la cuestión aquí. No se trataba de esperar o no, simplemente no había movimiento alguno que debíamos realizar. Pero tú, te has revelado frente al enemigo con un blanco en la frente. No te conté lo de Ulf Laufeyson para que te apersonaras en el lugar y armaras semejante escándalo. Lo cazaste sabiendo a la perfección que era una presa demasiado grande para ti. ¡Apenas has salido de ese lugar con vida! Logré sacarte de ahí, burlando la seguridad con la suerte típica de los idiotas, pero a qué nos has condenado, Bergel —por primera vez Fandral dejó relucir un poco de desesperación en sus ojos. El otro no respondió—. ¿Es que acaso no sabes a qué puede llegar esta familia con tal de eliminar los inconvenientes? Tú mismo has estado rondándolos durante tanto tiempo...

—Mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo mi amigo. Sólo he dado vueltas como un idiota —Bergel omitió la pregunta de Fandral y se acercó un poco más a él, lo que permitía la mesa de aquella taberna—. Por eso actué, encendí el fuego latente que rondaba los rincones de los barrios bajos. La inconformidad evolucionará a una profunda rabia. 

—¿Y luego qué? Esto no es más que una piedra en el zapato para ellos. Apenas verás el borde de la revolución antes de ser asesinado. 

—¡Ymir lo vale! —exclamó en voz baja.

—¡Sif también! —liberó un pensamiento, y con éste también el aliento. Respiró un par de veces mientras los ojos ámbar de Bergel se mantenían fijos en él—. Van a rastrearte, te buscarán hasta dar contigo y cuando lo hagan, tú, yo, Sif... Por Dios, Sif...

Fandral se llevó una mano a su rostro, agobiado. De un momento a otro las consecuencias de jugar con fuego estaban carbonizando su piel. El hombre que lo acompañaba, presa una vez más de la ira que había empezado a consumirlo, se abalanzó al frente. Estuvo a punto de tomar al rubio por el cuello del abrigo que llevaba, pero una sombra le arrebató la concentración. Ambos, desprevenidos por la silueta que los había cubierto, alzaron la vista. 

—Siempre te consideré un remedo ridículo de bufón, pululando cerca de mi estúpido hijo con ese porte vulgar, digno del seno corriente en el que naciste. Sin embargo, hoy demuestras un poco de inteligencia, muchacho. 

Un silencio momentáneo consumió todo el sitio.

Bergel explotó entonces una vez más. Con los ojos inyectados de ira y un calor infernal ascendiendo por su rostro se levantó, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Laufey, pero fue una onda grave instalada de pronto en el lugar lo que claudicó su cólera. Todos parecieron encogerse súbitamente ante lo que era un dominio absoluto. 

El hombre de ojos ámbar se había tambaleado hacia la izquierda, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano por salir del rincón en el que estaba sentado, sólo para terminar sometido por los hombres que custodiaban a la cabeza de la familia Laufeyson. 

En su sitio Fandral se estremeció. Un cosquilleo parecido al deslizar de una serpiente petrificó todas sus extremidades, y eso sólo le hizo entender aún más la razón por la que Loki había temido tanto de él para soportar su mandato. Experimentó de primera mano la dominación.

Ni siquiera los Betas, que no poseían más que la simpleza encarnada, podían escapar del influjo de los Alfas. El enfado volcánico del que presumía Bergel era la prueba fidedigna del poderío biológico que poseían los primeros en el orden. Su compañero estaba repentinamente doblado sobre sí mismo mientras dos hombres lo sostenían de los brazos. 

Una pesada roca que nadie pudo ver había caído sobre ellos.

De pronto todo en el sitio se inundó de discretos murmullos. Fandral observó momentáneamente las miradas que aterrizaron en la escena. Un hombre de ojos rasgados pareció corresponderle durante un segundo efímero. Unos segundos mudos pasaron, luego Laufey habló. 

—Acompáñenme fuera, caballeros. 

—Maldito infeliz. Bastardo. Asqueroso demonio... —balbuceó Bergel.

"No mires, Vol, si no quieres problemas. Son Alfas arreglando rencillas" escuchó Fandral que alguien decía. 

Entonces se levantó, acomodó su abrigo y dejó un poco de efectivo en la mesa. Una actitud apropiada para el que sabía que no quedaba más que retirarse dignamente. 

Una vez fuera, con una ventisca gélida peinando los cúmulos de nieve, Laufey los instó a subir a un coche. Bergel fue guiado como si no supiera caminar y Fandral, con un pesar manifiesto en sus facciones, miró al acaudalado anfitrión. 

La sonrisa plasmada en su rostro vaticinaba un fatídico desenlace.


	17. ¿Es esto un sacrificio por lo arruinado?

Por primera vez en su vida, Fandral tenía contacto directo con Laufey.

Antes, el conocimiento del otro se limitaba únicamente a lo que Loki podría contarle de él. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión era distinto. El líder de la poderosa familia estaba situado al frente, mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro que poco podría llamársele agradable. La atención depositada en su persona aceleró las palpitaciones de su corazón y ese aroma, que bien podría llamar hedor nauseabundo, no mejoraba en absoluto la situación; logró mantenerlo rígido, temeroso y vulnerable.

El sitio al que habían llegado, de igual manera, acrecentaba las preocupaciones del rubio.

Después de un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto por las calles de la capital, la camioneta había llegado a un lugar desierto. Edificios en obra negra y algunos otros abandonados fue lo que Fandral observó cuando descendió del vehículo. Era un lugar idóneo para no ser escuchado por nadie.

Laufey no había tardado en acompañarlo. Al cerrar la puerta caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a él y se posicionó a su costado, observando un momento los copos que caían del cielo. Fandral lo miró de reojo, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener los pies firmes sobre la nieve. En su minucioso análisis pudo notar algo que lo incomodó sobremanera. Ese hombre tenía los mismos ojos de Loki. Verdes, tan verdes como la esmeralda.

Instintivamente apretó sus labios.

Entonces Laufey se giró para verlo, su expresión dejando manifiesta cuál era su posición en aquél juego. Se quitó el sombrero y la bufanda que estaba enrollada en su cuello para entregárselos al centinela que tenía por empleado. Vio mucho de su amigo en él, pero seguía sintiéndose distinto. Malévolo, arrogante... El hombre era, sin lugar a dudas, aterrador. Fandral tuvo que apretar los puños para controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de sus músculos. Fugazmente pensó que había sido un ingenuo, demeritando los años de suplicio que sufrió Loki bajo el yugo de ese hombre.

—No me habría tomado tantas molestias si no fuera porque reconozco tu cara, niño —dijo él. Su voz destilaba un potente veneno que paralizó a Fandral. Éste tuvo que tragar saliva para girarse completamente en su dirección—. ¿Cómo está Loki?

El tono de su voz lo enervó.

—Estoy seguro de que no estamos aquí para hablar de él.

—En efecto, pero no está de más hacerlo. Ese imbécil obstinado me obligó a mentir una vez más, y tú... Es seguro que necesitó de ti para huir a Voss. ¿Me equivoco?

Los ojos de Fandral adquirieron una fijeza pavorosa por esas palabras. Si antes evitaba con todas sus fuerzas no ceder, al escuchar eso se olvidó de las apariencias. Tambaleándose ligeramente hacia delante intentó preguntar.

—Si algo atrofia la inteligencia de mi hijo es su impulsividad —respondió, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento. Fandral lanzó una mirada de puro resentimiento que el otro decidió omitir—. Pero qué se puede esperar de una bestia. Y tú, una vez más, estás condenándote por él.

—No lo hago sólo por él —respondió sin vacilar para sorpresa de todos en el sitio. Tuvo que repensar un momento la oración que navegaba en su cabeza antes de decirla—. Tipos como tú no deberían existir. Mis acciones son únicamente una consecuencia de ese justificable deseo. ¡Tú, de entre todos los hombres en este mundo, debería morir!

Volutas de aliento evaporado salieron de su boca. El calor de la verdad derretía los copos de nieve que caían cerca, y sumía en silencio profundo la conversación. Laufey permaneció quieto durante segundos prolongados, observando con detenimiento a Fandral que se había dejado todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones en esas palabras. Su pecho subía y bajaba, impulsado por el brío rencoroso.

Unos momentos más estuvieron hundidos en el absoluto mutismo, hasta que Laufey golpeó sus manos juntas. Ese movimiento le arrebató hasta la última gota de seguridad. Una, dos, tres veces... Laufey aplaudía, su expresión rebosante de un asombro fingido. Fandral presenció incrédulo, las pupilas en sus ojos comenzaron a temblar al ver el entusiasmo con el que ese hombre ovacionaba su ideal.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó sin detener el continuo movimiento de sus manos—. La fidelidad que consagras a tu honra me deja pasmado, muchacho. Sin embargo... ¡Es una verdadera lástima! Qué no habrías logrado en este mundo, si tan solo no fueras tan curioso.

—¡Maldito demonio! —intervino Bergel con un poco de la furia anterior recuperada. Soltándose de los brazos que lo tenían sujeto trastabilló hacia delante. Cayó de bruces en la nieve—. ¡¿Dónde... dónde tienes a Ymir?!

—¡Bergel! —Fandral se abalanzó hacia delante para tratar de calmar a su compañero, pero éste no hizo caso a la razón. Siguió arrastrándose por la inmaculada nieve aunque el rubio tratara de retenerlo.

Fue entonces que Laufey giró su rostro hacia los dos.

—¿Ymir?

—¡Mi hermana, mi hermana! —gritó. La piel de sus manos comenzó a enrojecer por el frío—. Tú, trozo de mierda... ¡Tú sabes dónde está!

—Por supuesto que lo sé —respondió despreocupado. Un aire más gélido que el clima de ese día se apoderó de sus ojos verdes—. Lleva dos décadas bajo la tierra.

La quijada de Bergel descendió ligeramente. Sus ojos abiertos, como si estuvieran a punto de salirse de las cuencas, lo miraron con fijeza. Fandral de igual forma se quedó helado. La sangre de sus venas había dejado de correr.

El hombre había gritado. Su voz gutural logró deslizarse con presteza en los vientos de invierno lejos de ahí. Densas lágrimas aterrizaron en la nieve, diluyéndose en su pureza. Bergel, desprovisto completamente de la cordura, gimió y desgarró su garganta. La expresión de su rostro se había petrificado en un eterno rictus de dolor. Ojos sin brillo, piel sin color. Un soplo fantasmal se había apoderado de sus facciones, y fue ese mismo toque óbito que no auguraba más que la ruina, el responsable de impeler su cuerpo frío. Un espasmo lo había levantado, liberándose de cualquier agarre. Su mano trató de alcanzar a Laufey, y en realidad estuvo cerca de lograrlo, pero un estruendo le arrebató el ímpetu.

Una bala le había arrancado la vida.

Su cuerpo exánime cayó como una roca sobre los cúmulos de nieve. Rápidamente la estela de su sangre había enmarcado la zona alrededor de su cabeza, quitándole pulcritud al hielo.

Aquél al que una vez se le llamó Sigurd había reaccionado eficaz, tal cual estaba entrenado, para evitar algún daño en su señor.

Fandral guardó silencio, horrorizado, observando sin mover ni un poco la mirada de Bergel.

—La impulsividad, repito, es como un tósigo para la inteligencia. Espero algo distinto de ti.

La escarcha acumulada en su cabello rubio salió disparada hacia todas partes cuando se sacudió. Un dolor infernal se había apoderado de él. Imágenes en frenesí aterrizaban en su cabeza. Pensó en Sif, en cuánto quería verla, en Loki y su nueva vida, en sus padres, sus hermanos pequeños. Era como un filme corriendo en reversa. Quiso reír, y de hecho lo hizo. Una débil curva se había plasmado en sus labios.

—Creo firmemente que debes estar en una posición desesperada para llegar a estos extremos.

—Atar los cabos sueltos es una acción primordial.

—¿Y si decido dificultarte la tarea? —Fandral se había sentado sobre la nieve. Su postura denotó una tranquilidad que frunció el ceño de Laufey—. Incluso si me matas, la información que compromete el futuro de tu familia seguirá vagando en los rincones más remotos. Después de todo, algunos de los tuyos no se han tomado la molestia de ser discretos.

Laufey se rio entonces, como si sostuviera una conversación con un niño.

—No es algo que al final deba preocuparme. El único inconveniente que sí merece atención, es la estupidez —Fandral lo miró—. Ya debes saberlo, muchacho. La gran mayoría entiende y no intenta reprocharle al destino su posición. ¿Por qué comprometer una vida larga y plena? Entrometerse demasiado en asuntos que no te incumben es, evidentemente, un suicidio. ¡Y aun así, qué tontos han de ser! Intentan pelear por amor —miró momentáneamente el cadáver de Bergel—, por justicia —sus ojos se detuvieron en Fandral—, por libertad... ¿No es entonces la muerte un final digno para los ilusos? Lo es, pero queda un puñado aún más insensato, los que no conformes con su muerte provocan las de los demás. ¡Cuán mártires desean verse!

Fandral sintió una opresión descomunal en su pecho. Los ojos se le hundieron en entendimiento cuando vio a Laufey entregándole un dispositivo. Por inercia se lanzó a la nieve, ahí donde había caído el aparato para descubrir qué guardaba su pantalla. Con las manos temblando sostuvo el teléfono cerca de su rostro, deslizando cada imagen; una, dos, tres... diez, quince. Cada una más reciente a la fecha que transcurría ese frío día de invierno. En todas, Sif era retratada en completa ignorancia; dentro de casa, en el trabajo, en las calles. Había una fotografía de ella esa mañana.

Su corazón fue estrujado hasta el desangramiento por aquel profundo temor. Sus ojos, cristalizados por el llanto, admiraron una vez más el cabello de Sif.

—Sólo hace falta una orden —Laufey alzó el dedo índice—, una sola para...

—Existe una USB —respondió sin mirarlo, interrumpiendo su amenaza—. En ella está reunida la mayor parte de la investigación que Bergel realizó durante estos años. El resto, evidencia material como lo son las fotografías están resguardadas en la casa de un sujeto. Poco interesado está en tu ruina, se le paga una cantidad de dinero para mantener esa información segura. En la zona este de la capital, calle Storgata, número 127.

—Qué sorpresa, no ha sido muy difícil hacerte hablar.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó, encogido en su sitio—. Tengo la absoluta razón... —musitó—. Hombres como tú deberían morir. ¡Hombres como tú merecen el peor de los infiernos!

Laufey guardó silencio un momento, sonriente. La cantidad de copos que descendían del cielo aumentó.

—En su momento será. 

Como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo, Fandral asintió. Sus manos enrojecidas sostenían con toda su vida el teléfono.

—Con esto aseguro la vida de Sif, y también la de Loki —dijo—. Tanta es la dedicación que le ofreces a ese nido de víboras... deberías quedarte solo con ellas —se levantó, sus piernas temblorosas debido a la sensación inmediata del final.

—Reconozco tu valía, niño. Tu preocupación por los ingratos es casi admirable... —reflexionó. Fandral pudo distinguir la falsedad de sus palabras, pues había compartido mucho tiempo con un amo de las mentiras—. La vida de tu querida esposa está a salvo, no así la de mi hijo. Qué hacer con él es algo de lo que me encargaré personalmente.

El arma que había sido disparada antes ascendió en la mano del guardia. Fandral no la miró, pero sintió su presencia, como un soplo del más allá. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Laufey, quería grabarse la imagen del hombre que en algún momento, en las profundidades del averno, le gustaría cazar.

Era claro que no podía fiarse de la palabra de aquel monstruo, pero no había nada más que hacer. Si un camino aspiraba a la seguridad de su esposa, caminaría por él. Poco importaba la dirección.

En los últimos momentos, su mente se nubló con recuerdos de Sif.

_Fandral... Te amo. ¿Estarás hasta el final a mi lado?_

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos y entregó el resto de su existencia a las memorias, al amor y los deseos sin cumplir.

_"Ah... cómo me hubiese gustado despedirme de ti"._

Entonces, el centinela apretó el gatillo. 


	18. Así es siempre, nuestra luz es sólo eso

Era una persona fuerte. Se alzaba sobre una altura de tenacidad e ímpetu inigualables, porque la vida que llevó durante tanto tiempo fue severa. La visión que el mundo tenía de él se convirtió en obstáculos, la indiferencia y el odio de su padre en dolor, las propias inseguridades en un castigo aparentemente sempiterno y la renuencia al amor en la decadencia de su alma. Sufrimientos constantes fueron necesarios para recuperar la espontaneidad de la sonrisa, la calidez de la alegría y la plenitud de saberse amado. Los restos de su ser se habían unido con dificultad, pero finalmente lo habían hecho. Probó la dulzura de un beso real, la seguridad de un abrazo honesto y la complicidad de un compañero de vida. 

Sin embargo, no podía sostenerse ante la escena, por más fuerte y tenaz que fuera. Jamás había experimentado la crudeza de la muerte. Estaba, por supuesto, indefenso ante el toque gélido de su esqueleto. 

Tyr había tomado el picaporte para abrir. Una vez la puerta estuvo entornada, Loki apreció el escenario con ojos brillantes debido a una capa delgada de llanto. Su corazón le dolía y el pensamiento, quizá inocentemente, deseaba despertar de la pesadilla que estaba levantándose en contra de su voluntad.

Dentro se hallaba la numerosa familia de Fandral, reunida por el dolor palpable de sus rostros. Los padres encogidos sobre los asientos, sollozando silenciosamente en la lóbrega habitación, murmuraban palabras al viento. Los hermanos se formaban en un círculo alrededor de ellos, como para procurarles bienestar, calor y amor de hijos. Tardaron un poco en reparar en su presencia, el primero que dirigió una mirada a los ojos verdes de Loki fue Frey, el hermano mayor de Fandral. Tyr se apresuró a refugiarse en su abrazo. 

Loki respiró pesadamente, acercándose con paso tímido a la familia. 

—Tía —llamó la atención de la mujer ahogada en llanto, y ella una vez lo avistó, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para colgarse en su cuello. 

—Loki, Loki... 

Pudo sentir las lágrimas tibias derramarse en su hombro, proveyendo a su alma de un sentimiento sombrío. No había manera de seguir negándose a la verdad implícita. Las vestimentas tintadas de negro se arremolinaban a su alrededor, como gritándole los hechos. El llanto no siguió reprimiéndose en sus ojos. Cada facción de su rostro se frunció en el rictus de la pena y gimió adolorido en el cabello de ella. 

—Mi hijo... —dijo, sus palabras ahogadas en las ropas de Loki—. Mi hijo... —la voz se le quebró. 

Un coro de agónicas voces inundó el recinto. 

Thor permaneció en la puerta, mirando. El pesar escalaba por su rostro, necesitó frotar con sus dedos un poco para retener la pena. Fue entonces que advirtió la mirada de un hombre, el pequeño que Loki llamó Tyr estaba colgado de él. Apoyándose un poco del niño avanzó en su dirección. Thor no se movió del sitio. 

—Pasa, por favor —la voz del hombre salió ronca, dolida. 

No supo muy bien cómo responder a su invitación, además, la noticia no había sido liberada completamente. Antes de pedir explicaciones decidió darlas. 

—Soy Thor Odinson, la pareja de Loki —levantó una mano. Su compañía asintió, como si ya lo supiera, y aceptó el saludo—. No me precio de ser un conocido en esta familia, pero necesito saber... 

—Mi hermano murió. 

_***_

Loki estaba de pie frente a la lápida. La ceremonia se había realizado sin ningún contratiempo y los más allegados a Fandral permanecieron algunas horas antes de que la nieve barriera con su necesidad de velar el sueño eterno del muy amado. Se quedó solo, con Thor como su centinela unos pasos atrás. Los copos impolutos habían cubierto casi por completo su cabello y el aliento nevado era tal que sus hombros tiritaban de frío. Mas no se movió de su lugar, con los ojos petrificados en una expresión de continua agonía se preguntó: 

—¿Por qué? —apenas su voz se escuchó. Miraba fijamente las flores obsequiadas que morían por la nieve. La placa dorada mostró el nombre de su amigo, y él no podía entender por qué—. Hablé contigo hace unas semanas, estabas tan jovial y alegre como siempre... ¿Entonces por qué? No entiendo. ¿Dónde está Sif, Fandral? ¿Dónde estás tú ahora? ¿Por qué ninguno...? ¿Por qué? 

Las reservas de llanto no claudicaron en ningún momento, se hallaba preso otra vez de las lágrimas y de una opresión en el pecho con la inmensidad de una montaña. Sus piernas fallaron, víctimas de la debilidad y la frigidez del desconcierto. Thor, tomado por sorpresa, se apresuró a atrapar a Loki antes de que su cuerpo entero se desvaneciera sobre la tumba. 

Aquél al que estaba aprendiendo a amar lloraba, se lamentaba, gritaba retorciéndose entre la nieve. Thor se encontró conmovido por su estado, tanto que necesitó llorar con él para colmarlo de compañía, de apoyo y de sostén. 

—Loki, Loki —le llamó, su voz grave inestable—. Mírame, Loki. 

El rostro rojo de él se giró, cubierto por nieve y agua. 

—Estoy aquí, contigo. Y voy a estarlo siempre. 

No podía prometerle nada más que eso. 

Loki apretó la boca y lo abrazó, lo más fuerte que pudo. El aroma que desprendía su amante era diferente esta vez, se sintió como lluvia. 

—Ese... —su voz se apagó un momento, luego recuperó fuerza. Thor no pudo ver el rostro de su amado pues lo mantenía cautivo en su pecho, pero los dedos aferrándose en su espalda le dieron una idea muy clara de la fuerte y poderosa afirmación que él estaba por decir—. Ese hombre... Lo voy a matar. 

Y eso sonó a promesa. 


End file.
